Irremediablemente Juntos
by Tsukisaku
Summary: ¡Me niego rotundamente a aceptar a ese chico en mi dormitorio!¡¿Por qué a mi Kamisama! ¿Qué sigue?, ¿compartir comida, mis tareas, mis libros, qué? Y lo peor de todo es que es demasiado sexy. Sasusaku xD AU. Entren y lean. CAP 12-UP.
1. El Castigo

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

**.**

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EL CASTIGO**

.

¡Una reverenda estupidez!

¡Eso es lo que es! ¿Cómo es posible que mis padres decidan que es mejor mandarme a miles de kilómetros de la casa, sólo por una "pequeña equivocación"?

Participar en carreras de autos clandestinas no es tan grave… ó ¿si?

Sólo se es joven una vez y mis padres pretenden que yo me quede encerrado en la casa y me enfrasque en los estudios. Y ahora gracias a eso me van a trasladar a la ciudad de Tokio, para que estudie en la _Todai_.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó nuevamente mi padre con seriedad absoluta.

—Si —musité de mala gana. La verdad es que el castigo que estaba planeando aplicarme era realmente extremista.

—Entonces no hay más que decir, mañana a primera hora partirás a Tokio; y espero que con eso aprendas el valor de la responsabilidad y quizá madurez un poco —su tono de voz no cambio ni un poco.

—Yo soy responsable —aseguré con seriedad. La verdad es que si lo era, aunque no lo pareciera.

—Sasuke —comenzó mi madre—. ¿Acaso crees que involucrarte con varias mujeres y arriesgar tú vida en carreras de autos "clandestinamente secretas", indica que eres responsable? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que mi padre, pero con un toque de preocupación. Quizá tenga un poco de razón… solté un pequeño suspiro.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera, haces que suene terrible —tal vez la contestación no era la mejor del mundo pero era en esencia lo que pensaba.

—No vamos a continuar discutiendo contigo —volvió a decir mi padre—. Irás a Tokio e ingresaras a la _Todai_ —hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró profundamente—. Además… espero que consigas un empleo —¡¿Escuché bien?

—¿Un empleo para qué? —cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos. Esperaba que fuera una broma ya que el dinero no nos hacía falta. Mi padre es uno de los empresarios más reconocidos del país, por lo tanto el dinero nunca ha sido un problema.

—Si te crees lo suficientemente responsable, como para participar en esas carreras… creo que entonces podrás conseguir un empleo para mantenerte —contestó con dureza—. Sasuke, tienes diecinueve años, y espero que comprendas que el dinero no se obtiene con la facilidad que tú piensas —cerré mis manos con fuerza. Esto definitivamente no me estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y porqué Itachi…? —mi pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues mi padre me interrumpió.

—Porque Itachi mejoró, es cierto que era peor que tú, pero ahora de cierta manera es más responsable —contestó observándome fijamente. Sopesé mis posibilidades monetarias, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios—. ¡Ah! Y ni creas que él te prestara dinero… ya le he avisado que tiene prohibido hacerlo —tal vez no debí sonreír tan pronto. Es todo un fastidio que mi hermano ya se haya "reformado", creo que el amor lo ha vuelto débil.

—Espero que alguna vez comprendas que hacemos esto por tú bien —comentó mi madre con su tono de voz maternal y dulce—. Te queremos y deseamos lo mejor para ti —sus palabras lograron hacerme sentir un poco culpable. Decidí no decir nada más, me giré y salí tranquilamente de la estancia. No podía decir que estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión, pero viéndole el lado bueno, así ya no estarán sobre mí todo el tiempo.

Entré a mi habitación, puse un poco de música y saqué mi maleta para guardar mis cosas. ¡Que humillación! Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que el hijo menor del prestigioso presidente de las empresas Uchiha, es un desterrado y que además tendrá que trabajar en quien sabe donde para sobrevivir.

¡Es todo una…! ¡Un momento!... Se me ocurre algo muy interesante.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron mi habitación, supe que era hora de partir. Llevaba despierto casi dos horas, así que no me fue difícil ponerme de pie; tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a la planta baja donde ya me esperaban mis padres.

No dije ni una sola palabra, pues deseaba que mi silencio los hiciera sentir un poco mal por lo que me estaban haciendo. Durante el camino al aeropuerto no dijeron ni una sola palabra; aunque una vez que estuvimos ahí, balbucearon cosas como: _"Esperamos que te comportes", "Recuerda que te queremos mucho", "No cometas imprudencias"_ y otras cosas que no significaron mucho para mí. Lo único que me levantó un poco el ánimo, fue el saber que mi padre mandaría mi amado convertible conmigo. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos le dí un beso en la frente a mi madre y desaparecí de ahí.

¿Qué clase de vida me espera en esa universidad?

—o—o—o—

¡Esto si que es una locura!

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —ya me conocía todas sus tácticas de convencimiento, y sabía que con esto estaba por lograr lo que se proponía.

—Bien —bufó aquella mujer con un poco de exasperación—. Pero le aviso que no habrá cambio alguno después de éste, ¿Comprende señorita Yamanaka?

—Lo comprendo muy bien señora Terada. Le agradezco de todo corazón por su ayuda—. ¡Ya era un hecho! La cerda se salió con la suya.

—Y lo mismo va para usted señorita Haruno; le comunico que no habrá más cambios por este año —asentí con la cabeza, realmente esperando que mi nueva compañera de habitación no fuera una clase de psicópata. Ino le agradeció una vez más a la señora Terada, la cual es la encargada de administrar los dormitorios escolares y salimos camino a la cafetería del campus.

—¡Hay que felicidad, espera a que se lo cuente a Gaara! —exclamó con una de sus grandes sonrisas al tiempo en que me abrazaba con fuerza.

—Cerda no… puedo… respirar —le dije casi en un murmullo, mi amiga podía ser a veces un poco efusiva. Ino ha sido mi mejor amiga desde preescolar, siempre me ha apoyado y ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Somos tan diferentes, que a veces las personas nos preguntan porque somos tan unidas. Y es que ella es como una muñeca; tiene un cabello rubio muy hermoso, ojos azules muy brillantes, su piel es muy blanca tanto como la mía, y tiene un talento innato para la moda… aunque yo más bien lo llamaría una _obsesión_. Es alegre, bastante terca y mandona… todo lo contrario a mí; ya que yo soy muy _normal_.

Soy un tanto más reservada y menos… expresiva ó algo así; no me apasiona la moda, no tengo un novio que parece modelo, y sobre todo, no tengo mucha vida social.

—¡Muchas gracias frentona! —me dijo sin borrar un centímetro de su gran sonrisa—. ¡Te debo una!

—Sólo espero que mi nueva compañera sea normal —comenté sin mucho ánimo. La verdad es que la idea de compartir mi espacio vital con una desconocida, no era algo que me animara mucho.

—Se que me vas a extrañar, pero ten en cuenta que mi relación estaba en juego —me dijo de manera dramática, tan sólo me límite a rodar los ojos—. ¡Aún no sé como se atrevieron a ponerle a Gaara una mujer como compañera de habitación!

—No seas tan exagerada Ino, sabes que Gaara no tiene ojos para nadie más —le dije con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé… además tengo la certeza de que será grandioso para todos —comentó sonriendo de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al pie de los edificios destinados a los dormitorios, nos separamos, ella planeaba contarle a su novio la _gran_ noticia, mientras que yo debía acomodar mis cosas. El semestre estaba por comenzar, por lo tanto acababa de llegar a la ciudad luego de pasar parte de mis vacaciones en Konoha.

Siempre era la misma historia. Pasar mis vacaciones en Konoha con mis padres y luego regresar a la escuela.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y solté un suspiro. Era un lugar con el espacio suficiente para dos personas. Tiene una pequeña sala del lado izquierdo, del lado derecho una pequeña mesa, y al fondo dos habitaciones que están intercomunicadas por un baño.

Debo reconocer que es un gran dormitorio, y lógicamente no es algo que yo pueda pagar… he ahí el hecho de que esté becada en esta universidad. Es uno de los beneficios de sacar excelentes notas.

Una hora después, ya casi tenía todo listo en mi habitación; justo en ese momento Ino apareció con Gaara.

—¿Emocionado? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Ya te imaginaras —sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Venimos por mis cosas —comentó la cerda mientras se paseaba por el lugar.

—Aún no llega —le dije, a sabiendas de que esperaba ver a mi nueva compañera de dormitorio.

—¡Es una pena! —Exclamó—. ¿Cómo se llama? —saqué la pequeña hoja del bolsillo de mi pantalón y la examiné en busca del nombre de mi nueva compañera.

—Es… ¿Asuka?... no se ve muy bien esta hoja —leí con lentitud.

—Tendrán que esperar para conocerla —me dijo Gaara.

—Si… ¿Los ayudo? —ofrecí al ver la multitud de cosas que cargaba Ino.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras —contestó la cerda. Rodé los ojos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia su edificio.

—o—o—o—

Sonreí una vez más.

Definitivamente el vuelo había sido muy interesante, una de las sobrecargos era realmente coqueta, ahora puedo decir que mi nivel de conquistas aumentó considerablemente.

Me encaminé al otro lado del aeropuerto, justo al área específica donde llegaban los vuelos especiales. Me acerqué al mostrador de informes, y pregunté por el vuelo donde venía mi choche, después de todo no podía llegar a la escuela sin mi convertible negro.

La encargada me informó que llegaba en una hora, así que me retiré a una cafetería para no aburrirme tanto, saqué mi móvil y le marqué a Itachi.

—_¡Hola hermanito!_ —Exclamó del otro lado de la línea—. _¿Ya estás aquí?_

—En el aeropuerto… y no me digas hermanito —gruñí.

—_Como digas hermanito_ —murmuró con sorna—. _Mañana después de clases voy a buscarte para ayudarte con lo del empleo_ —rodé los ojos.

—No es necesario, para eso te llamaba. Necesito que guardes en secreto que somos hermanos, nadie debe saberlo.

—_¿Por? _

—Es parte de mi castigo —me limité a decirle—. Debo irme, nos veremos luego.

—_No te metas en más problemas Sasuke _me dijo entre risas antes de colgar.

Pagué la cuenta y salí del lugar. Quince minutos después ya tenía mi amado convertible negro en mis manos, era una suerte que mi padre me lo mandara. Subí mis cosas y me puse en marcha a la _Todai._

Tan sólo de recordar la palabra _empleo _se me pone la piel de gallina, nunca en mi vida he tenido que trabajar y ahora… debo hacerlo para sobre vivir.

Rápidamente llegué a la universidad y aparqué el auto frente a la rectoría principal. Es impresionante, la Institución, es como una pequeña ciudad rustica llena de jardines. Caminé hacia la oficina que tenía el letrero de informes y me acerqué lentamente hacía la encargada, una señora que no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta.

—Buenas tardes —saludé con amabilidad. Después de todo tenía buenos modales, aunque no los usara muy a menudo, casi siempre para las primeras impresiones.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué se te ofrece? —me dijo con un poco de hostilidad.

— Soy nuevo aquí, y me preguntaba si usted podría indicarme cual será mi dormitorio —le dije amablemente.

—¿Nombre? —rodé los ojos. Le di mi nombre y lo buscó en el ordenador por un rato, al parecer cuando "confirmé" mi asistencia, confundieron mi nombre… luego de arreglar el malentendido me indico el edificio y me entregó la llave donde venía marcado el número de habitación.

—Se lo agradezco Sra. Terada —le dije fríamente, y al no obtener respuesta decidí salir de ahí.

Me subí de nuevo a mi coche y lo puse en marcha, mi edificio tan sólo estaba tres edificios adelante, aparqué y bajé mis cosas. Para mi mala suerte me tocaba en el último piso… ¡y el ascensor no funciona! ¡Simplemente genial!

Subí por las escaleras con pesadez y logré llegar al décimo quinto piso… caminé un par de puertas y encontré mi futuro dormitorio. Abrí la puerta y me apresuré a meter mis maletas, eché un rápido vistazo al lugar… todo se veía pequeño y limpio. Sobre todo muy pequeño; había una pequeña sala, una mesa, y al fondo tres puertas… ¡Es un asco! ¡Encima de todo compartiré este lugar con alguien más, que locura! Mi padre me odia.

Caminé hasta la puerta que estaba abierta y la encontré vacía; imagino que entonces es la mía. No era gran cosa: una cama individual, un buró, un escritorio, un armario, una ventana y una puerta… ¿una puerta?

Dejé mis maletas frente a la cama y me dispuse a abrir la puerta… un baño. ¡Lo que me faltaba, compartir el baño con un perfecto extraño!

Al menos espero que no sea uno de esos raros.

—Que asco —bufé. Tomé mis llaves y volví a salir; después de todo debía conocer un poco la zona.

Me monté de nuevo a mi coche y salí rápidamente del campus… giré para cambiar de carril y justo en ese instante una chica se atravesó… pisé el freno con más fuerza de la necesaria y el auto soltó un chirrido que me dolió en el alma.

—¡¿A caso no viste el alto ó qué? —Me gritó furiosa—. ¡Eres un peligro al volante!

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba… ¡Que gran inicio! Mi suerte cada vez está peor.

—o—o—o—

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y la cerré de golpe. ¡Estaba furiosa!

Luego de que terminé de ayudar a Ino y Gaara; la pequeña cerda nos llevó a la pequeña plaza de enfrente por un helado. Prácticamente me arrastró hasta aquel lugar… nunca había sido de mi total agrado estar sola con la parejita, las muestras de afecto me hacen sentir incomoda. Sobre todo porque yo hace años que no sé que es eso.

Me despedí de ellos y les dije que regresaría al campus. Estaba por terminar de cruzar la avenida, cuando un idiota por poco y me atropella.

¡¿Qué acaso no había visto el alto ó qué?

Y eso no fue lo peor, si no que al llegar a la acera me resbalé y me raspé las manos. Lo único bueno era que al parecer mi compañera aún no llegaba, así que tenía tiempo de darme una ducha y relajarme para disipar mi mal humor.

Tomé mis cosas y me metí al baño, me despojé de la ropa y abrí el grifo. Tal y como pensaba, un poco de agua caliente siempre lograba relajarme. Estaba por terminar cuando escuché que la puerta principal se abría, seguro que es ella.

Cerré el grifo y me enrollé la toalla, estaba por salir cuando la puerta del baño de la habitación contigua se abrió de golpe.

Justo en ese instante sentí como toda la sangre se me subía al rostro. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder… esa no es una chica… ¡Es un chico! Y uno muy, pero muy atractivo… no, ni si quiera esa es la palabra correcta.

Alto, piel blanca y perfecta, ojos de color negro con un gran brillo, cabello color azabache con ligeros destellos azulados, y un cuerpo que a simple vista es más que perfecto.

—¿Q… Quién eres… tú? —logré preguntar luego de unos segundos de largo escrutinio.

—Imagino que tú nuevo compañero… no sabía que me tocaría una chica — murmuró con asombro sin dejar de analizarme a cada instante. Su voz era tan fría y ¿sensual? que sentí que me quedaba totalmente sin aire.

—Imposible, mi compañera es una mujer —aseguré con un poco más de firmeza—. Y se llama… —le dije tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, aún podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Escuché como un _"Hmph"_ inundaba el ambiente, lo miré casi por instinto y me sonrojé nuevamente… Y… un momento. ¿Por qué me es tan familiar? ¿Dónde lo he visto?

—Siento informarte que hubo un error… al parecer se confundieron en la oficina principal. Mi nombre es Sasuke y seré tú nuevo compañero —aseguró con los labios curveados en un intento de sonrisa.

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi nuevo compañero es un hombre! Pero no sólo eso… es un chico sumamente atractivo.

¡Mierda!

—

_Continuará…_

¡Hola!

¿Creen que merece la pena continuarlo?

Si es así díganme.

Saludos a todos.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. El Inicio del Infierno

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EL INICIO DEL INFIERNO**

.

En cuanto llegué, entré a mi habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño. Abrí la puerta y me topé con una chica envuelta en una toalla; me quedé estático observándola. Debo admitir que no estaba nada mal… estatura media, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, ojos color jade y una cabellera rosada bastante exótica.

¿Cabellera rosada?, ¿Dónde la he visto antes?

—¡Tú! —gritó de repente señalándome con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. ¡Eres el idiota que casi me atropella! así que era ella.

—Hmph… no es mi culpa que no te fijes al cruzar —le dije con indiferencia.

—Eres un…

—Será mejor que te salgas del baño, porque deseo darme una ducha —le dije interrumpiéndola. Su cara se tornó roja debido a la ira y se giró para salir por su puerta, azotándola con fuerza.

De todas las cosas que imaginé pasar aquí, el compartir habitación con una chica no estaba en mi lista; pero creo que esto será bastante interesante… ó estresante, según se vea.

Regresé a mi cuarto por una toalla, me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente siempre lograba relajarme, y esta no era la excepción.

Aún no comprendo porque mis padres decidieron mandarme a este lugar; el que a mi me gustara divertirme, no era motivo suficiente para enviarme lejos de la casa. Y en cima de todo, debo buscar un empleo y compartir habitación con una molesta histérica.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha, tomé la toalla y la envolví en la cintura. Me metí en mi habitación y solté el aire de golpe… lo mejor es acostumbrarme a esto, y demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie.

Observé el reloj y vi que apenas eran las ocho de la noche. Tomé una camisa y un pantalón para vestirme; mi estomago reclamaba por comida y deseaba poder comer algo.

Salí y atravesé la sala para abrir la entrada principal. En ese momento se abrió y dejó ver a la molestia, a una chica rubia y un pelirrojo. Los tres me observaron fijamente y la rubia sonrió.

—o—o—o—

¡No, no, no, no, no!

¡Me niego rotundamente a aceptar a ese chico en mi dormitorio!

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo hacía la rectoría principal. Estaba dispuesta a implorar si era necesario, no podía compartir mi espacio vital con ese azabache que trató de matarme.

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué al mostrador.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Haruno? —me preguntó la señora Terada.

—Señora Terada, hubo un gran error en mi dormitorio, me asignaron a un chico en lugar de una chica y… —expliqué rápidamente hasta que me interrumpió.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Haruno, pero esta tarde le advertí que no habría más cambios —me dijo seriamente.

—Pero no puede dejarme con ese loco —me quejé con un poco de desesperación.

—No hay cambios, así que le sugiero que se acostumbre —finalizó tajantemente. Solté un suspiro y salí de ahí casi arrastrándome; llevaba caminando unos metros cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Ahora no, cerda —le dije después de ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—_¡Huy, pero que genio! _—exclamó_—. ¿Pasó algo malo?_

—¡Si, y todo por tú culpa! —le dije haciendo un mohín.

—_¿Yo que hice?_

—Decidiste cambiarte al dormitorio de tú noviecito, y me dejaste sola con…

—_¡Ya llegó, ¿Cómo es la chica? —_me interrumpió gritando.

—No es ninguna chica, es un él, un hombre —le dije malhumorada.

—_¿Hombre?_ —preguntó atónita—. _¿Estás de broma?_

—No —bufé.

—_Ahora vamos para allá_ —me dijo y luego cortó la llamada. Solté un gran suspiro y me apresuré a llegar a mi edificio.

En la entrada me encontré con la cerda y con Gaara; subimos al último piso en tanto Ino me bombardeaba con miles de preguntas absurdas. Nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta y cuando estábamos a punto de abrirla, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al chico nuevo

—Así que tú eres el nuevo compañero de mi amiga —comentó la cerda pícaramente, rodé los ojos y pude adivinar lo que le cruzaba por la mente—. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y este es mi novio Sabaku No Gaara — e dijo sonriente.

El azabache soltó un _"Hmph"_ y -casi- me empujó para salir del dormitorio. Abrí la boca dispuesta para decir un par de improperios, pero Ino me detuvo.

—Pues vaya que es muy borde… pero no importa, con su atractivo se le perdona lo que sea —comentó como si nada. Rodé los ojos y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Ino —murmuró el pelirrojo no muy feliz por el comentario que acababa de hacer mi amiga.

—Lo siento cariño, pero así es... —se detuvo un momento y agregó. —Piénsalo detenidamente; tú eres algo hosco y antes no nos soportábamos… pero tu atractivo logró conquistarme ¡y ahora somos novios! —exclamó sonriente. Me quedé atónita ante lo que ella decía, ¿Exactamente qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué yo voy a terminar enamorada de ese… cubo de hielo?

—Hmph.

—Me duele la cabeza —bufé llevando una mano a mi frente y entrando al dormitorio—. Esto será un infierno para mí.

—¡Hay frentona, no te quejes tanto! —me dijo la cerda—. Mírale el lado positivo.

—¿Qué es…? —pregunté al tiempo en que me dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Tendrás a un atractivo hombre todo el tiempo cerca de ti —rodé los ojos.

—¡Eso no me interesa! —mascullé molesta.

Admito que es muy atractivo… ó más que eso. Pero no es nada agradable, ¿Quién se puede enamorar de alguien como él?... seguro que es de esos tipos que se creen la gran cosa y les gusta tener a muchas mujeres detrás de ellos.

¡Puff!

Menudo asco.

Yo busco a un hombre que me quiera solo a mí; que sea lindo, tierno, romántico, amable, cortés, educado, y muchas otras cosas más que -aparentemente- ese engreído no tiene.

Definitivamente esto será un infierno.

—o—o—o—

Luego de las "presentaciones" no necesarias, salí del edificio. Me parece que esa rubia es igual de fastidiosa que su amiguita y el solo hecho de imaginar que la voy a tener que ver muy seguido, me irrita de sobremanera.

Me subí a mi coche y salí del campus, necesitaba buscar un local donde comer algo. Casi un kilómetro después encontré un local que parece ser un bar donde también sirven comida; no parece ser de mi estilo, pero ahora ya no puedo darme los lujos de antes, _no sin dinero._

Aparqué el auto en el pequeño estacionamiento y caminé hacia el acceso principal. En la entrada había una gran marquesina con letras fluorescentes azules que tenía escrito el nombre de _"Rakuen"._ Entré al lugar y caminé hacia la barra; observé todo el sitio con detenimiento: no es muy grande pero tampoco muy chico. Tiene una gran barra, algunas mesas, una vieja rockola, un pequeño escenario en el fondo y un par de mesas de billar.

Le dí un vistazo rápido al menú y pedí una hamburguesa con una cerveza. Mientras esperaba solté un gran suspiro; si hace una semana me hubiesen dicho que terminaría cenando solo en un lugar de estos me hubiese reído, lo que ya es mucho decir ya que normalmente nunca me río.

El mesero me sirvió mi cerveza y le dí un gran trago, siempre me ayudaba a despejarme.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo un señor al tiempo en que me entregaba mi comida. Levanté la mirada y lo observé por un par de segundos—. Parece que has encantado a unas cuantas chicas —comentó señalando con la cabeza hacia mi derecha. Moví la vista y observé a un grupo de mujeres que me veían y sonreían con mucha insistencia.

—Hmph.

—¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? —me preguntó luego de un minuto. ¿Trabajar?—. Necesito un ayudante más y la verdad es que tú atractivo atrae a muchas mujeres, y si aceptas, tendré más clientela… ¿Qué dices? —sopesé sus palabras detenidamente. La verdad es que no me había planteado el trabajar en un bar, yo más bien me imagino laborando en una empresa grande como jefe de algo, y no sirviendo mesas y lavando platos.

—Gracias, pero no —le dije fría y cortantemente.

—Bueno, si cambias de parecer ya sabes donde encontrarme. Soy Asuma Sarutobi, el dueño del lugar —y sin más me dejó solo.

Terminé de comer, pagué y salí rápidamente. Deseaba llegar a mi cuarto y descansar, mañana no solo debo asistir a clases, si no además buscar un empleo. _Menuda estupidez._

Cuando entré al dormitorio, todo estaba completamente oscuro… bien, al menos eso me dice que no habrá más molestias esta noche.

Entré a mi habitación y luego de quitarme la ropa, me dejé caer sobre el colchón y casi al instante me quedé dormido.

El ruido de una puerta azotándose logró que pegara un brinco. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me removí sobre las cobijas, busqué con la mano el móvil que dejé sobre el buró y observé la hora.

¡Cinco minutos para las ocho!

¡Mierda!, mis clases inician a las ocho. Me levanté, me duché y me vestí rápidamente.

Veinte minutos después ya me encontraba en el edificio número dos buscando el aula de inglés, en la hoja que me dieron en Informes, decía mi horario de clases y en que edificio se localizaba cada una.

Llegué al cuarto piso y localicé el aula de inglés. Llamé a la puerta y un sujeto de cabellos castaños la abrió y me dejó pasar.

—¿Eres el chico nuevo? —preguntó seriamente. Yo me limité a asentir para después observar de soslayo el lugar. Absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí me miraron, menos la dueña de una peculiar melena rosada, la cual parecía anotar algo en su libreta—. Llegas tarde —me dijo el ¿profesor?

—La alarma no sonó —mascullé.

—Ya he oído eso antes —me dijo—. Te puedes sentar detrás de Haruno —me dijo señalando el único lugar disponible en el aula, el cual se hallaba en la última fila del lado izquierdo al final.

La aludida levantó el rostro al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verme para después volver a fijarlos en su libreta. Sonreí de lado y me encaminé a mi asiento.

La clase transcurrió lenta y aburridamente, la única ventaja de todo esto es que yo hablaba el inglés a la perfección y no solo eso, si no también francés; así que no tendría que esforzarme mucho para aprobar esta materia. El timbre sonó y me dispuse a salir cuando la voz del profesor me detuvo al igual que a mi molesta compañera.

—Haruno —inició el sujeto—. La dirección me ha pedido que te entregue esto — le dijo dándole una hoja—. Como el joven es nuevo en la Todai, se ha decidido que usted al ser la mejor alumna de esta carrera, sea su tutora hasta que el joven esté al corriente.

¡¿Qué ella será mi qué?

—o—o—o—

¡¿Qué yo seré su qué?

¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!

¡No solo es mi compañero de dormitorio, si no además de todo debo ser su tutora!

—Pero yo… —traté de justificarme.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ya está decidido, además esto le redituará puntos extras — me dijo Iruka sensei. _¡Shannaro!_, sabía que sería todo un infierno.

—Bien —farfullé para después salir del aula murmurando maldiciones. ¡Maldita sea!, al estar becada no puedo oponerme a nada. Llegué a mi casillero y golpeé mi cabeza contra la fría superficie.

—Esto tampoco me hace feliz, por si deseas saberlo —me dijo su fría y fina voz a mi lado, me incorporé y observé a mi izquierda. ¡Oh, no!, ¡¿Su casillero está a mi lado?

¡Mierda!, ¿Qué sigue?, ¿compartir comida, mis tareas, mis libros, qué?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me alejé de ahí. ¡¿Por qué a mi Kamisama?

Y tal y como si lo hubiese invocado, todo fue peor. Ese chico de ojos negros no solo estaba en mi clase de inglés, si no además en… ¡todas las demás!

No sé como es que esto me sorprende, es obvio que si seré su tutora por un tiempo, él tendría que asistir a las mismas clases que yo.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Y lo peor de todo es que toda la comunidad femenina "disponible" está detrás de él, y creo que las que no lo están, también. Aunque eso tampoco debería sorprenderme; odio admitirlo pero es físicamente perfecto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría atontada por él?... precisamente por eso traté de alejarme de él, pero parece imposible.

Luego de mi tortuoso día de escuela, tomé mis cosas y salí hacía mi canta-bar favorito. Durante el primer año de la universidad, todas las tardes la cerda y yo nos veíamos ahí para comer y pasar un buen rato. En la salida del edificio seis me topé con Gaara, así que caminamos juntos al edificio diez para pasar por Ino, para después ir a Rakuen.

Quince minutos después llegamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. El lugar estaba medio concurrido, así que no era sorpresa ver a Asuma sirviendo y atendiendo a los clientes.

—Hola chicos —nos saludó.

—Hola Asuma —lo saludamos casi a coro.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó, asentimos y se retiró para traer nuestros acostumbrados emparedados con mucho queso y una soda. Asuma es genial, es algo así como el tío que nos cuida y nos ayuda, ó al menos, para la cerda y para mí lo es… ya que Gaara tiene seis meses menos que nosotras de conocerlo.

—¿Y viste a Hinata hoy? —le pregunté a Ino. Hinata Hyuga es de nuestras mejores amigas, así como su primo Neji y la novia de él, Tenten.

—Si, pero no vendrá a comer hoy con nosotros; me dijo que tenía una comida especial en su casa con su padre y Neji —explicó—. Y Tenten está organizando su dormitorio porque dice que si no lo hace hoy, no lo hará nunca y Hinata querrá matarla —dijo entre risas—. Pero quedamos de vernos en su dormitorio esta noche, porque al parecer, Hinata tiene algo que contarnos sobre sus vacaciones.

—¡Genial! —exclamé. La verdad es que la idea de retrazar mi llegada al dormitorio que ahora comparto con ese pedazo de hombre, me encanta.

—Aquí tienen —nos interrumpió Asuma. Nos entregó nuestro pedido y sonrió ligeramente—. Hoy la casa invita.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Ino emocionada.

—¿Cuento este año contigo Sakura? —me preguntó Asuma.

—Como siempre —aseguré sonriente.

—Bien, entonces te veré mañana —asentí y nos dejó solos. Desde el primer momento en el que llegué a la universidad, tuve muy claro que necesitaba conseguir un empleo para poder sobrevivir aquí. Por suerte Asuma me deja trabajar con el en Rakuen todos los días después de clases; es poco tiempo y buena paga.

Luego de que termináramos de comer, nos encaminamos a los dormitorios, debíamos hacer un poco de tarea antes de hacer la visita nocturna al cuarto de Hinata y Tenten. Me despedí de Ino y Gaara y caminé a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y entré rápidamente, todo esta oscuro y callado, así que deduzco que el "cubo de hielo" no está cerca. Solté un gran suspiro y encendí la luz de la estancia… una multitud de papeles adornaban la mesa.

—¿Pero qué…? —observé el sofá y también estaba cubierto de sobres y periódicos—. ¿Qué es esta lluvia de hojas?—pregunté en voz alta para mi. ¡No solo es un cubo de hielo, si no además uno muy desordenado!

Pero que ni piense que yo limpiaré esto, ya verá cuando lo vea.

Definitivamente me matara de un disgusto.

—o—o—o—

¡Puff!

Eso de conseguir empleo es más complicado de lo que pensé. Todas las ofertas de trabajo que estaban "potencialmente aceptables" -monetariamente hablando- pedían demasiados requisitos, conocimientos que desafortunadamente aún no poseo.

Bufé un millar de maldiciones y me dispuse a regresar al campus. Definitivamente mi padre me odia.

Me deslicé por las calles de Tokio con gran velocidad y frené en seco ante un semáforo en rojo. Confieso que en cualquier otra ocasión me lo hubiese pasado, pero ahora no tengo dinero como para pagar estúpidas multas, así que esperé impaciente a que cambiara de color. Unos segundos después un porche guinda se detuvo a mi lado, miré de soslayo al conductor y sonreí al ver como me retaba a una carrera con la mirada. Casi podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, estaba por aceptar, cuando una luz muy llamativa llamó mi atención… el letrero de Rakuen resplandecía una calle más adelante.

—Tsk —y tras analizarlo un poco, decidí ignorar la carrera. En cuanto la luz del semáforo cambió a verde, aceleré y unos segundos más tarde ya estaba frente al bar.

Bajé del auto y entré buscando con la mirada al tal "Asuma"… casi enseguida lo localicé cerca de la barra sirviendo unas cervezas. Me acerqué a él y me preparé para hablar.

—Acepto —le dije secamente. Levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? —Hmph, al parecer no me lo pondrá fácil.

—El empleo —mascullé.

—Es una gran decisión —me dijo—. ¿Estudias en la Todai? —preguntó y yo asentí—. Bien, te espero después de tus clases… y sé puntual.

—¿Es todo? —y el asintió. ¡Vaya! Eso fue fácil.

Regresé al dormitorio y una muy molesta chica me esperaba de pie a la mitad de la estancia.

—Me puedes explicar… ¡¿Qué demonios significa este desastre? —gritó señalando la mesa con una mano y el sofá con la otra.

—Son hojas —le dije restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Pero que listo eres! —soltó con sarcasmo—. Quiero que limpies este lugar y lo dejes totalmente ordenado, no sé como estás acostumbrado a vivir, pero aquí tienes que limpiar y ordenar lo que ensucies. No soy tú sirvienta para hacerlo todo yo —sonreí de lado. La imagen de ella con un traje de sirvienta color negro, me divirtió bastante.

—Hmph —la observé mascullar un par de cosas más al tiempo en que apretaba sus pequeños puños con fuerza.

—Te lo advierto, no me busques porque me encuentras —amenazó—. Ah, y dejé las copias del ejercicio de inglés entre tu desastre —y sin más se giró y se encerró en su habitación.

Suspiré frustrado, esto será más complicado y difícil de lo que pensé.

_Continuará…_

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, espero que les siga gustando. Millones de gracias por todos sus Reviews ^^

Espero que para este capi, también me regalen uno. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. ¡Peor que el infierno!

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¡PEOR QUE EL INFIERNO!**

.

¡Agh!

¡Ese tipo me exaspera!

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro y traté de tranquilizarme, respiré una y otra vez por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la furia poco a poco disminuyó. Dejé caer mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y observé el reloj que se hallaba en la pared, el cual marcaba las nueve de la noche. Bien, tengo el tiempo justo para salir de aquí.

Caminé al armario para tomar mi chamarra, me la puse y tomé mis llaves junto con el móvil, apagué la luz y salí de la habitación. Pasé rápidamente por la sala, la cual seguía repleta de hojas y totalmente deshabitada, y me apresuré a esfumarme del dormitorio. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y en cuanto llegué a la salida, giré a la izquierda para dirigirme al edificio de al lado, que es donde se encuentra el dormitorio de Hinata y Tenten. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando divisé el automóvil color negro estacionado justo a un costado del muro de concreto.

Bufé.

¿Por qué si tiene un auto así, no se consigue un departamento propio?

Regresé la vista al camino y solté un pequeño suspiro, bueno, al menos ahora sé que si le da hambre, no se aparecerá por Rakuen. Apresuré mi paso y subí los tres pequeños peldaños para abrir la puerta del edificio. En cuanto llegué al segundo piso, me detuve frente a la puerta con el número veintiocho y toqué dos veces con fuerza.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Tenten al tiempo en que abría la puerta—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Estresándome —contesté mientras entraba al dormitorio. Caminé a los sofás donde se hallaban Ino y Hinata, y me dejé caer en el pequeño sofá libre. Tenten cerró la puerta y se sentó a un lado de mí.

—¿Problemas con el chico nuevo? —preguntó la cerda con diversión. ¡Claro, que se burle de mi desdicha!

La fulminé con la mirada y bufé. Todo lo que me pasaba era gracias a su tonta necedad de no querer dejar a su novio solo, y ahora ¿Quién pagaba las consecuencias?... ¡Yo!

—¡Ino nos contó que tienes a un dios griego, como compañero de cuarto! —gritó entusiasmada la castaña de repente, logrando que yo pegara un pequeño brinco.

—Depende de tú definición —bufé—. Si por dios griego te refieres a un: engreído, arrogante, déspota, cretino y orgulloso cubo de hielo… ¡Pues si, lo es! —respondí con el mal humor volviendo a mí.

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Tenten—. Me parece que te irrita más de lo normal.

—¿Tan malo es, Sakura? —preguntó Hinata con la vista fija en mí. Parecía un poco apenada por mi situación.

—Es más que malo —respondí—. No solo es mi muy desordenado compañero de habitación; si no que además, está conmigo en todas mis clases y, ¡debo ser su tutora por unas semanas!

—Tranquilízate Sakura… respira un poco —me dijo Hinata.

—¡Exageras frentona! —dijo la cerda—. Deberías estar agradecida de poder compartir tú espacio vital con semejante _hombre_.

La fulminé con la mirada –nuevamente- y traté de alejar todos los pensamientos, que seguramente ella estaba teniendo en este momento. Es cierto que ese cubo de hielo puede ser atractivo, es más, quizá mucho más de lo que yo desearía, o de lo que está permitido… pero es demasiado arrogante como para ser tolerado.

—Bueno, dejemos el tema de lado —dije de repente, antes de que la cerda se pusiera a hablar sobre "el dios griego"—. Mejor cuéntanos Hinata, ¿Qué tal tú viaje a china?

Al instante el rostro de la joven Hyuga se tornó de un color rojizo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Las chicas apoyaron mi petición, y eso logró que ella se pusiese aún más nerviosa.

—¡Huy! Esto me suena a que conociste a un chico… —comentó Ino pícaramente.

—Yo… —Tenten pegó un grito y Hinata cerró los ojos—. Conocí a uno.

—¿Y cómo es?, ¡Cuéntanos todo! —gritó la cerda.

—¡No la presionen!, no ven que la están poniendo más nerviosa de lo que está —les dije seriamente. Si de por sí, Hinata era tímida y reservada, ahora, con toda la presión que estas dos ejercen sobre ella, seguramente terminará desmayándose ó algo.

—Bien —farfullaron las dos y guardaron silencio. Hinata tomó unas bocanadas de aire antes de hablar.

—Es un chico sumamente lindo. Es divertido y muy hiperactivo… irradia felicidad.

—¿Y es guapo? —preguntó la cerda, interrumpiendo a la tímida Hyuga.

—¡Cerda, guarda silencio! —la reprendí. Hinata soltó una pequeña risita y continuó.

—Mucho —puntualizó respondiendo la pregunta de Ino—; es rubio y tiene los ojos azules, más brillosos que jamás… he visto. Es alto y… una sonrisa sumamente… hermosa —explicó con la cara tan roja como un farolillo. Por la forma en la que hablaba de él, parecía estar sumamente enamorada de aquel chico.

Hinata comenzó a explicarnos como se conocieron y donde. Conforme avanzaba la platica, una parte de mi cerebro comenzó a dejar de prestarle atención.

Ella siempre ha sido sumamente tímida con todo el mundo, especialmente con la población masculina, y si se atrevió a charlar con este chico, seguramente es por que es demasiado especial.

Y por tonto y absurdo que suene, creo que tengo un poco de envidia. No por el chico que conoció, si no por la fortuna que tiene de estar enamorada, ya me encantaría conocer a ese alguien especial que me robe el aliento con solo verlo y que me haga sentir sumamente feliz, con tan solo pensar en él.

Pero creo que jamás conoceré a ese _alguien_… ese tipo de chico con el que yo sueño, no existe. Todos los hombres que he conocido son unos idiotas engreídos, que lo único que buscan es poder pasar el rato.

Y apuesto lo que sea, a que ese "dios griego, cubo de hielo", es igual de mujeriego, que todos los demás… si no es que _peor_.

—o—o—o—

En cuanto escuché que la puerta de la entrada se cerró, terminé de cambiarme de ropa, y regresé a la estancia. La molestia que tengo como compañera de habitación terminará volviéndome loco, ¿Quién se cree para gritarme y darme órdenes?, ¿Mi madre?, ¡Hmph! Ni si quiera Mikoto me grita de esa manera.

Terminé de quitarme la ropa y la dejé sobre la cama. Si esa molestia se atreve a levantarme la voz de nuevo, haré que se arrepienta.

Salí de la habitación y me encaminé a buscar las hojas con el ejercicio de inglés, observé la mesa y no parecía estar ahí, aunque teniendo en cuenta el desorden de hojas, creo que no es tan fácil de hallar.

—Tsk.

Mierda. Las escondió a propósito, para lograr que yo ordenara todo. Sopesé la idea unos segundos y me decidí a ordenar todo, después de todo, también vivo aquí y si ella no limpiará todo, no me gustará vivir en un muladar. Apilé todas las hojas, incluidas las del sofá, y hallé el ejercicio de inglés. Lo observé rápidamente y sonreí… era pan comido.

Dejé la tarea sobre la mesa y tiré el resto a la basura. Tomé el bolígrafo que estaba sobre el sillón y me dispuse a terminar la estúpida tarea, me senté en la silla y justo en ese momento un sonido bastante familiar y peculiar, llegó a mis oídos.

Me puse de pie y regresé a mi habitación por el móvil. Lo tomé de la mesita que está a un costado de la cama y observé la pantalla.

¿Qué se supone que quiere este idiota a esta hora?

—¿Qué? —contesté.

—_¿Por qué el mal humor hermanito?_

—No me digas _hermanito_ —gruñí al tiempo en que caminaba a la sala. Si es que así se le puede llamar.

—_Bien. ¿Qué tal tú día?_ —rodé los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi?

—_Saber como vas con lo del empleo_ —contestó un poco más serio. Hmph. Seguramente mi padre le pidió que me vigilara o algo por el estilo. Maldito.

—Ya tengo uno, y no te diré donde… así que si no tienes nada más que decirme... —respondí dispuesto a cortar la llamada.

—_Es bueno saberlo_ —me dijo—. _Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. Ya sé lo que dijo mi padre, pero igual él no se enteraría_ —fruncí el ceño y no dije nada—. _Bueno, me voy… no hagas nada malo, hermanito_ —escuché como se burló ligeramente y cortó la llamada._ Idiota._

—Hmph —y antes de que si quiera pensara en dejar el móvil sobre la mesa, éste, volvió a vibrar y a sonar.

—¿Y ahora qué Itachi? —pregunté sin mirar la pantalla.

—_¡No soy el teme mayor!, ¡Soy yo dattebayo!_ —gritó esa odiosa voz, que por un buen rato no había escuchado. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? —pregunté entre dientes.

—_¡Tan amargado como de costumbre!_ —exclamó entre risas. Abrí los y caminé hacia la pequeña nevera que estaba a un costado de la mesa, necesitaba beber algo, y pronto. Tomé una de las latas de cerveza que recién había comprado esa tarde, y la destapé para darle un gran sorbo. Me quedé callado y me sentí tentado a cortar la llamada, pero su voz volvió a escucharse, así que esperé un poco.

—_Ayer llegué de mi viaje a Hong Kong y te fui a buscar para contarte algo muy importante, pero Mikoto-san me contó que estás castigado y que de castigo te habían mandado a Tokio_ —explicó entre risas—. _¿Por qué te mandaron allá dattebayo?_

—Hmph. Me pillaron en una carrera con el idiota de Suigetsu —admití de mal humor. Y el dobe, nuevamente estalló en carcajadas.

—_¡Si serás teme!, Ya decía yo que te falta mi compañía para no ser descubierto 'ttebayo._

—Usuratonkachi.

Le di otro gran trago a mi bebida y caminé al sofá para sentarme. Aún no sé como es que soporto a este idiota hiperactivo, realmente a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué somos amigos?

—_Bueno, pues ya tendremos oportunidad de conversar en persona bakasuke, porque ¿adivina qué?_ —su tono de voz denotaba ansiedad y mucha, pero mucha emoción. Contuve la respiración y me negué a contestar.

—¿Hmph?

—_¡Voy a estudiar en Tokio! _—mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué? —rugí. Lo que menos necesitaba era a mi loco amigo rico, que venga a divulgar que estoy aquí castigado y además, sin un solo centavo.

—_¡Te veré mañana por la tarde!, ¡No sueñes conmigo dattebayo!_ —y sin más cortó la llamada.

Suspiré frustrado.

Decidí no pensar en ese tema, y me senté en la silla para terminar el estúpido ejercicio. Dejé la lata de cerveza a un lado y tomé el bolígrafo para comenzar.

Casi treinta minutos después, terminé. No porque fuese difícil, si no porque estaba bastante laborioso, escribir un ensayo y otras tonterías más. No es nada comparado con los ejercicios que me dejaban en la otra universidad.

Me levanté de la silla, tiré la lata vacía al cesto de la basura y apagué la luz para irme a dormir. Tenía que asegurarme de dormir bien, ya que mañana comienza mi empleo del horror en ese bar. Estaba por llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, cuando recordé que el móvil estaba sobre el sofá, así que me dispuse a regresar por él.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió ligeramente y rodé los ojos, la molestia acababa de llegar. Cerró la puerta y caminó a través de la estancia con rapidez, tanto que a mitad de camino chocó conmigo y en seguida cayó al piso.

Sonreí. _Que tonta es…_

—¿Pero qué…? —farfulló al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Escuché que dio unos pasos y en seguida la luz se encendió—. ¿Se puede saber qué…? —comenzó a preguntarme, pero se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto conmigo.

Sonreí una vez más. Seguramente le gusta lo que ve.

—Podrías decirme… —comenzó con un tono de voz ahogado—. ¡¿Por qué mierda estás medio desnudo? —gritó al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño y me fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Acaso no sabes que tú compañera de habitación, es una dama?

—Yo solo veo a una _molestia_ —respondí con diversión.

—Eres un maldito —masculló.

—No comprendo el alboroto. Este también es mí dormitorio, y yo puedo estar como se me de la gana —le dije fríamente—. Claro que si te molesta tanto, puedes pasearte también en poca ropa, aunque realmente no creo que tengas mucho que mostrar.

—Eres… eres… ¡ahg! —gritó mientras su cara se tornaba roja debido a la ira. Pasó rápidamente a un lado de mí, y se encerró en su habitación.

Hmph.

Demasiado dramática y molesta. Apague la luz con el interruptor que estaba cerca de mi puerta y me metí a mi cuarto, después de molestar a alguien me siento mucho mejor.

—o—o—o—

La conversación con las chicas no duró mucho, ya que mañana hay clases muy temprano y necesitamos dormir. La cerda y yo nos despedimos de las chicas y salimos rumbo a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Ino continuó parloteando, sobre lo afortunada que era Hinata de conseguirse un novio: rico y guapo.

Claro que también yo estaba feliz por mi amiga, pero en el fondo me sentía triste, ahora todas tenían novio, excepto yo. Tanto como Ino, Tenten y ahora, Hinata, habían encontrado al amor de su vida, ¿Y yo?, ¿Es que acaso nunca voy a saber lo que es el amor?

Llegamos al exterior y nos despedimos. Gaara ya la esperaba ahí, así que no necesitó irse sola. Caminé rápidamente a mi edificio y comencé a subir las escaleras, mi mente aún divagaba sobre el tema del amor. Así que prácticamente me metí a mi dormitorio sin fijarme realmente en lo que hacía. Estaba a media estancia, cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra algo e inevitablemente caí de lleno al piso.

—¿Pero qué…? —dije al tiempo en que me ponía de pie. Regresé hacia la puerta y encendí la luz para ver con que me había golpeado. Quizá el cubo de hielo puso algo ahí, solo para molestarme—. ¿Se puede saber qué…? —comencé a hablar mientras me giraba para ver lo que provocó mi caída y _casi_ me vuelvo a caer de la impresión.

Delante de mí se hallaba mi odioso compañero, pero eso no fue lo que me impresionó, si no el hecho de que únicamente llevaba puesto su boxer. Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, y es que estaba tan… ¿sexy?

Su cuerpo es más perfecto de lo que imaginé, sus músculos parecen tallados a mano, su piel es blanca y luce perfectamente apetecible. Y sus piernas… ¡Kami!

Lo observé sonreír con arrogancia y eso bastó para regresarme al mundo real.

¡Shannaro!, ¡Concéntrate Sakura!

—Podrías decirme… ¡¿Por qué mierda estás medio desnudo? grité con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso no sabes que tú compañera de habitación, es una dama?

—Yo solo veo a una _molestia_ —me dijo bastante divertido. Sentí como la ira corría por mis venas.

—Eres un maldito —respondí. Deseaba poder gritarle un par de groserías, con tal de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro. La cual por cierto, no está nada mal… pero aún así…

—No comprendo el alboroto. Este también es mí dormitorio, y yo puedo estar como se me de la gana. Claro que si te molesta tanto, puedes pasearte también en poca ropa, aunque realmente no creo que tengas mucho que mostrar.

¿Qué acaba de decir?... _¡Golpéalo!_ Me gritó mi vocecilla interior. Y claro que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero… justo antes de que dijera algo, sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

¡Oh, no!, ¡Ahora no!

Sabía que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos debido al coraje que sentía, ¡típico de mí!, siempre en los momentos de mayor adversidad, las lágrimas me traicionan.

¡Shannaro!, pero no voy a llorar delante del señor "cubo de hielo"

—Eres… eres… ¡ahg! —grité y –prácticamente- corrí a mi habitación.

¡¿Por qué a mí Kamisama?

En cuanto cerré la puerta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis orbes jades. Me odiaba por reaccionar de esta manera tan débil, pero es inevitable. Ese idiota dijo que soy poco atractiva… claro, seguro que lo dice porque está acostumbrado a salir con súper modelos ó algo parecido.

¡Que idiota!

Me limpié las lágrimas con brusquedad y comencé a quitarme la ropa, para colocarme la pijama. Necesitaba dormir y no saber de nada más.

El ruido de mi alarma me despertó al instante, estiré la mano y apagué el ruido. Tallé mis ojos y ahogué un bostezo, eran las seis treinta, así que debía darme una ducha. Tomé la toalla y mi pequeña bolsa de artículos personales, para después meterme al baño. Cerré la puerta de _su _lado con pestillo y abrí el grifo de la ducha; me despojé de la pijama y coloqué mi cuerpo debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Realmente había pasado una muy mala noche, el estúpido comentario de don "perfecto" me afectó mucho más de lo que debería. Traté de no pensar en ello pero… a ratos mi traidora mente, regresaba al tema.

Terminé de bañarme y cerré el grifo, tomé la toalla y la enrollé en mi cuerpo. Lavé mis dientes, guardé mis cosas y regresé a mi habitación, luego de quitarle el seguro a su puerta.

Treinta minutos más tarde, ya estaba lista, así que tomé mis cosas y salí del dormitorio. Era bueno caminar por las mañanas, así me despejaba un poco antes de asistir a clases.

Las clases pasaron lenta y horriblemente, no por lo que los profesores estaban enseñando, si no porque tenía que soportar al engreído "cubo de hielo" y a sus múltiples fans. ¿Qué es lo que todas esas chicas ven en él?

Bueno, sé lo que le ven. Pero, apuesto a que si lo conocieran como realmente es, no lo idolatrarían como lo hacen.

Por suerte la hora de la salida llegó y me esfumé del campus, para encaminarme a mí empleo. Rakuen me gustaba, es un excelente lugar para trabajar, además mis compañeros son muy divertidos y Asuma es como de mi familia.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, observé como pasaba ese idiota en su auto negro y además no iba solo, una chica lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto y otra en el de atrás. ¡Tal y como lo supuse!, todo un mujeriego.

Rodé los ojos y continué caminando, unos minutos más tarde, llegué al bar. Entré y me encaminé directo al cuarto de empleados, Asuma salía de su oficina y sonrió al verme.

—Que bueno que llegas —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí—. En tú locker está tú uniforme, cámbiate de ropa y luego te espero en la oficina para que firmes el contrato.

—Bien.

Le sonreí y caminé a mi casillero. Lo abrí, saqué el uniforme y dejé mi mochila dentro; me metí al vestidor de mujeres y cambié mi ropa. Estaba feliz porque además de que me encanta mi trabajo, no tendré que ver a ese engreído por un buen rato.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas y caminé a la oficina de Asuma. Toqué un par de veces y entré. Me indicó que me sentara y me entregó el contrato, lo leí rápidamente y lo firmé. Me entregó mi credencial de empleado y me dijo lo mucho que le alegraba tenerme nuevamente con él.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor —me dijo mientras yo me ponía de pie.

—Claro, dime.

—Verás, este año tendremos a un nuevo empleado, me parece que este no es su mundo y quizá no tenga mucha experiencia. Pero creo que su atractivo atrae a muchas chicas y eso significa más dinero… —rodé los ojos y sonreí divertida—. Así que, quiero que tú te encargues de enseñarle todo lo que hacemos aquí, tú deber será mostrarle las cosas y asegurarte de que las realice bien.

—Será pan comido —aseguré con una sonrisa. Solo espero que si es tan atractivo como Asuma dice que es, no sea tan engreído como…

—Gracias Sakura, confió en ti.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Asuma le dijo que pasara y un par de segundos después, la persona que menos imaginé cruzó el umbral.

—¿Tú? —preguntamos los dos al unísono.

—Sakura —comenzó Asuma—. Quiero presentarte al nuevo empleado: Sasuke —dijo—. Y Sasuke, Sakura será la encargada de mostrarte todo lo que debes hacer, confió en que aprendas rápido, porque ella es la mejor.

—Hmph… _lo dudo_ —lo escuché murmurar.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, sabía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, pero me negaba a creerlo.

No de nuevo, no por favor… ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

¡¿Es que ni si quiera en mi trabajo puedo estar lejos de él?

Esto será peor que el infierno.

—o—o—o—

¡Hmph!

Esto no puede ser cierto.

De todas las personas que creí toparme aquí, jamás imaginé que la molestia sería una de ellas. Maldita sea mi suerte. No solo es mi compañera de cuarto, o mi tutora en todas las clases, si no que además, será mi compañera de trabajo.

¡Menuda mierda!

—¿A caso se conocen? —preguntó el tal Asuma con un toque de confusión.

—Hmph.

—Por desgracia —contestó la molestia. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré con odio, y por sorprendente que parezca, ella me correspondió la mirada—. Compartimos dormitorio.

—Ya veo. Que interesante casualidad —comentó con diversión—. Bueno, Sakura, te lo encargo.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina. La seguí en silencio hasta el área de comida, donde se preparaban las hamburguesas, los emparedados y todo eso. Ella abrió un cajón que estaba debajo de la caja registradora y sacó algo, después tendió su mano y me entregó unos guantes de plástico y una ¿red?

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con horror.

—Una red para el cabello —respondió con sorna—. ¿O qué?, ¿Esperas preparar comida sin protección? —observé una vez más la redecilla negra y rodé los ojos.

—No me la pondré —le dije regresándosela.

—Lo harás si deseas trabajar aquí —contestó secamente. La observé colocarse su red en su rosado cabello y luego se colocó una gorra—. Anda, deja de ser tan nena y ponte la red.

¿Qué dijo?

Apreté los puños y la observé sonreír con malicia. ¡Maldita sea!, De verdad mi padre me odia. Jamás en toda mi vida había sufrido una humillación como esta, ¡Mierda!, prefiero morir de hambre que usar esa ridícula red.

—Vamos, que no tengo todo el día para soportarte, _niño mimado_ —bufó la molestia fríamente.

¿Niño mimado?, ¿Yo?

Hmph.

Me coloqué la estúpida red y enseguida la gorra negra. Odiaba esta estupidez, pero necesitaba el trabajo. Mierda y mil veces mierda.

—Y ponte los guantes —dijo riendo por lo bajo. La fulminé con la mirada y obedecí.

_Maldita molestia_.

—Bien, ahora te mostraré como hacer los emparedados… —comenzó al tiempo en que se acercaba a una especie de horno. Me explicó que eso se llamaba fermentador de pan, y para que servía, me mostró cuanto tiempo debe estar el pan ahí y cuanto como debe acomodarse.

Me mostró cada uno de los pasos para prender el complicado horno, el cual tenía cuatro parrillas dentro, me indicó las porciones que se deben utilizar y como se deben de colocar.

Llevábamos como veinte minutos, cuando alguien la llamó.

—Hola Sakura —dijo alguna chica. Ambos nos giramos y observé a varias personas frente a mí.

La rubia de la vez pasada y su novio pelirrojo, una castaña, una de cabellos azulados y… ¡Mierda!

—Hola chicas —saludó la molestia. Pero antes de que dijera algo más, un grito resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Teme!, ¡¿Qué haces vestido así dattebayo?

Cerré los ojos por una fracción de segundo y apreté los puños con fuerza. Esto _no_ me puede estar pasando, él no puede estar ahí.

Esto será peor que el infierno.

_Continuará…_

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Me alegra mucho que la historia esté captando su atención. Les agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews, me llenan de felicidad.

Recuerden que un autor sin reviews, es igual a un autor triste y sin nada de inspiración.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. ¿Un mal día?

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**¿UN MAL DÍA?**

.

En cuanto salí de la oficina de Asuma, supe que las cosas serían sumamente complicadas y horribles para mí. ¿Cómo enseñarle a cocinar a un tipo, que apenas si sabe ordenar un par de hojas? ¡Pff! Lo único bueno de todo este asunto, es que podré desquitarme de él… oh, si, la venganza es muy dulce.

Y eso lo supe, en cuanto vi su expresión de terror, cuando le dije que tendría que usar una red en el cabello. ¡Kamisama!, yo hubiese pagado lo que fuese por tomarle una fotografía. Y lo mejor de todo es que aunque lo intentó, no pudo negarse a usarla. Sé a la perfección que Asuma lo querrá poner en el bar, pero en definitiva primero tendrá que aprender a manejar la parrilla, si desea que eso suceda.

Luego de reírme un rato de su apariencia, le expliqué la manera en la que se preparaban los emparedados. Le indiqué las porciones exactas que debía usar y la manera de usar el horno y la fermentadora. Él me escuchaba atento y no preguntaba nada, lo que me llevó a pensar que debía aprender con facilidad ó era muy idiota como para preguntar.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que preparara uno de muestra, cuando las chicas aparecieron, en compañía de Gaara y otro tipo que no conozco, aunque a juzgar por la cara roja de Hinata, asumo a que es_ su_ chico.

— ¡Teme!, ¡¿Qué haces vestido así dattebayo? —gritó el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Todos posamos nuestras miradas en él, y un segundo después, me di cuenta de que le hablaba al "cubo de hielo".

—Hmph.

Y segundos después, el rubio estalló en carcajadas. Pasé mis ojos de uno a otro y no comprendí la situación, ¿a caso se conocen?

—No comprendo —murmuró la cerda.

Mi compañero apretó los puños y lo observé fulminar con la mirada al otro chico.

—¡Por Kamisama! —volvió a exclamar entre risas—. ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

—¡¿Quieres guardar silencio? —gritó furioso Sasuke. El rubio se calmó un poco y lo miró con diversión.

—Ahora comprendo lo del… —comenzó a decir sonriente, pero se vio interrumpido.

—Si hablas de más, te mato dobe —gruñó fríamente.

Al instante el aludido guardó silencio, pero no borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté al chico extraño.

—Él es el novio de Hinata —contestó Ino pícaramente.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki —dijo él—. Y a partir de hoy estudiaré en la Todai dattebayo; y ese de ahí, es mi mejor amigo —explicó entre risas.

—Un placer conocerte, yo soy Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores amigas de Hinata.

—¡Un gusto Sakura-Chan!

Sonreí. El novio de Hinata parece ser tan alegre como ella nos contó, lo cual me agrada. Lo único que no comprendo es como dos chicos tan diferentes, pueden ser amigos, o mejores amigos, como él dijo. Sobre todo cuando "el señor perfecto", parece querer matarlo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les serviré de comer? —les pregunté. Todos pidieron un emparedado y unas sodas, les indiqué que en unos minutos estarían listos y que se los llevaría. Entonces asintieron y se fueron a una de las mesas, pero antes de que se retiraran, Sasuke jaló a Naruto del brazo y lo llevó a uno de los rincones para hablar con él.

Bufé.

Ni si quiera intenté pedirle que me ayudara, así que comencé a preparar las cosas sola.

—o—o—o—

¡Maldito bocaza!

La ira que sentía en estos momentos, era incomparable. Estaba furioso y no solo con el idiota de Naruto, si no además con mi padre. Gracias a Fugaku, estoy sufriendo la mayor de las humillaciones, definitivamente esto no es algo que yo deba soportar.

Antes de que ellos se fueran a buscar una mesa, tomé del brazo al dobe y lo alejé de todos. Necesitaba dejarle en claro algunas cosas, para que no hablara de más y arruinara -aún más- mi reputación.

—¿Qué pasa teme? —preguntó—. Sé que me extrañaste, pero secuestrarme es excesivo dattebayo —se burló el muy idiota.

—Cállate idiota —le dije seriamente—. Quiero dejarte en claro un par de cosas. Primero, te prohíbo terminantemente, que le digas a alguien que tengo dinero y que estoy aquí castigado.

—¿Y entonces qué diré?

—Que no puedes hablar de mí, y si llego a enterarme de que abriste la boca. Te mataré.

—Exageras teme.

—Segundo. No le puedes decir a nadie donde estoy trabajando, ¿escuchaste?, a nadie.

—Bien —contestó sonriente. El muy idiota se burla de mí.

Lo solté y me giré para regresar a la parrilla. No soportaría esto por mucho más tiempo, así que hoy mismo hablaría con Asuma para que me cambiara de lugar, o renunciaría.

En cuanto llegué con la molestia, me di cuanta de que llevaba la mitad de las cosas listas. No dije nada y observé como preparaba los emparedados, no era tan difícil, así que terminó rápido y se los llevó a sus amigos.

Me quedé sin hacer nada y en cuanto ella regresó, retomó su explicación y me pidió que preparara uno. Rodé los ojos y lo hice. Saqué un pan de la fermentadora y lo coloqué sobre la repisa, donde se preparan los emparedados. Partí el pan a la mitad y coloqué en una de las tapas un par de rebanadas de queso para derretir y en la otra, la porción exacta de mostaza, mayonesa y el jamón de pavo, para después meterlos al horno por un minuto. Mientras eso se hacía, tomé un trozo de lechuga, tres rebanadas de tomate, un poco de cebolla y picante. Todo lo partí y lo acomodé sobre la lechuga, en ese momento, sonó el horno y saqué el pan, le coloqué la verdura, le puse un poco de pimienta, de sal y de aderezo, le coloqué la tapa de pan que tenía el queso y lo partí a la mitad, para después envolverlo con un trozo de papel especial.

La molestia me observó sorprendida, al parecer pensó que no podría lograrlo. Sonreí levemente y esperé a que dijese algo.

—No estuvo nada mal.

Guardó el emparedado en la fermentadora y continuó explicándome otras cosas. Varias personas pidieron emparedados y me tocó ayudar a prepararlos, lo cual me molestaba, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Simplemente lo hacía y ya.

Una hora más tarde, los chicos pasaron a despedirse y se fueron. El dobe aprovechó para burlarse nuevamente y quise golpearlo, aunque si cree que podrá salir ileso de esto, está muy mal.

Un rato más tarde, llegó un chico regordete de cabellos castaños y dijo que se ocuparía de la parrilla. La molestia le agradeció y me indicó que la siguiera a la cocina. Era un lugar mucho más amplio, y que en realidad no parecía una cocina, tenía el tipo de una bodega.

Había estantes con cosas, neveras diferentes, una tarja grande, y otras cosas así. Ella me explicó, donde se almacenaba cada cosa y porque motivo se ordenaban así. Un rato después, me dijo que era hora de comer algo, así que tomó de la fermentadora el emparedado que hice y me lo entregó.

—Ve a comer al cuarto de empleados, ahí hay una nevera y podrás tomar una soda o agua. Tienes quince minutos.

Caminé con mi comida en mano y en cuanto estuve solo, me dejé caer en una de las sillas que se hallaban junto a una mesa. Esto de trabajar como cocinero es demasiado para mi, cerré los ojos y solté un pequeño suspiro. Tomé el emparedado y lo desenvolví para probarlo, de haber sabido que sería para mí, le hubiese puesto más tomate y nada de cebolla. Le di la primera mordida y lo saboreé, realmente no estaba nada mal.

—o—o—o—

Solté un gran suspiro y me metí al baño. Quité la red de mi cabello y la tiré al bote de basura, lavé mis manos y enjuagué mi rostro.

No estaba cansada, si no irritada y agobiada. Pensé que sería divertido hacer sufrir a ese idiota, pero el muy maldito es bueno en lo que hace. Logró hacer bien un emparedado en su primer intento, y eso de cierta manera me frustra, ya que todos siempre fallaban y él viene e infla más su estúpido ego.

Sequé mi rostro y salí del baño. Debía atender estar un rato sola, antes de que él volviera de comer; aún quedaban unas horas antes de salir y tenía mucho más que explicarle.

—¿Cómo va el chico nuevo? —me preguntó Kiba, el cual estaba encargado de la barra.

—Bien.

—¿Demasiado serio? —preguntó con diversión.

—Yo utilizaría la palabra: Irritante —bufé.

Kiba soltó una risita y cambiamos de tema, era bueno conversar de otra cosa. Y unos minutos más tarde, el cubo de hielo regresó. Le dije que podía quitarse la red del cabello y de inmediato obedeció, parecía feliz de no tener que usarla mucho más. Lo peor de todo, fue ver como su cabello adoptaba la misma forma rebelde y perfecta de siempre, suspiré frustrada y continué explicándole cosas, pero esta vez, relacionadas con el bar.

Le indiqué para que servía cada uno de los aparatos que ahí se hallaban. Como la cafetera, el Boston shaker, la coctelera, la batidora, la licuadora, la moledora de café y cosas por el estilo. Le expliqué los tipos de bebidas que se usaban y las que se preparaban; desde un café expreso, un capuchino, un frape, un smoothie, hasta los shots, y los tragos más comunes y simples.

Debido a que el bar es un tanto más, extenso que la parrilla. Le dije que estaríamos ahí, hasta que manejara todos y cada uno de los tragos. Por lo que comenzamos por lo básico, es decir, por el café.

—Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntar —le indiqué antes de comenzar, el asintió y nos acercamos a la cafetera.

Tomé uno de los vasos y comencé a explicarle. Le dije la manera de preparar un café expreso, un café tipo americano, un capuchino caliente, le indiqué la cantidad exacta de leche que debía usar y la forma en la que debía espumear la leche sin hervirla, para lograr que subiera.

Eso si que fue divertido, ya que a la primera, se le hirvió la leche y se quemó. Pero después de mostrarle como debía hacerlo, le salió.

Estuvimos un buen rato con lo del café, y como no preguntó nada, he de suponer que todo le quedó bastante claro. Después le expliqué la forma de preparar los frapes de café, los de fruta y los smoothies. Analizamos cantidades de concentrado, de hielo, y de agua o leche, según el caso.

—Ya es hora de cerrar —le dije, después de ver el reloj. Asuma siempre cerraba a las diez, los días de clases; mientras que los viernes y fines de semana, dejaba abierto hasta las dos de la mañana.

Kiba terminó de despedir a los últimos clientes del día, y después cerró la puerta. Chouji puso un poco de música en la rockola, y todos nos pusimos e limpiar.

Tomé un par de atomizadores, unos trapos limpios y le entregué uno de cada uno a Sasuke.

—Limpia las mesas y después sube las sillas en ellas.

—Hmph.

Frunció el ceño y caminó de mala gana. Sonreí. Quizá si era algo divertido, y la ventaja de todo esto es que cuando aprenda todo, no tendré que ser su niñera.

—o—o—o—

Una vez que terminé de limpiar todas las mesas, dejé en la cocina el trapo y el atomizador, y me encaminé a cambiarme de ropa. Estaba realmente harto de estar en ese lugar, odiaba con todo mí ser tener que servirles a otros, cuando yo estaba acostumbrado a que me sirvieran.

Me cambié de ropa y guardé el uniforme en mi locker, para después salir de ahí. Admito que quizá fue un tanto interesante aprender sobre las bebidas y aún hay mucho que no sé de ello. Creo que a pesar de todo, esa molestia sabe muchas cosas y no explica nada mal. Me parece que cuando no esta insultándome, no es tan odiosa como parece.

Salí del establecimiento y abrí la puerta del automóvil, me acomodé en el asiento del conductor, cerré la puerta y encendí el motor. Estaba por poner salir del aparcamiento, cuando Sakura salió de Rakuen. ¿debería llevarla conmigo?

Tsk.

Lo medité un par de segundos y cedí, supongo que no me quita nada. Abrí la puerta de otro lado y la llamé.

—Sube.

Ella posó sus ojos en mí y pareció sopesarlo, rodé los ojos y me sentí tentado a retirar mi oferta, pero finalmente caminó al auto y se acomodó en el lugar del copiloto.

—Gracias —murmuró sin verme realmente.

—Hmph.

Me puse en marcha al campus de la universidad y no dije nada más, realmente no había nada que decir, solo estaba realizando una acción buena.

—Lindo auto —dijo un rato después.

—Es un regalo.

—¿Por qué si tienes un auto como este, trabajas en un sitio como Rakuen?

—Tener un auto como este, no me hace millonario —bufé. Era una mentira de cierta manera, pero no del todo.

Puede ser que mi familia tenga dinero, pero justo ahora, no tengo ni un solo centavo.

—Cierto.

No dijimos nada más durante el resto del camino y un par de minutos más tarde, aparqué a un costado de nuestro edificio. Salimos del auto y caminamos en silencio hasta el último piso, otra cosa que odio, ¿a caso no podían terminar de arreglar el ascensor?

Una vez que entramos al dormitorio, ella tomó una soda de la pequeña nevera y se encerró en su habitación. Observé el reloj y ya pasaban de las once, apagué la luz y me metí a mi cuarto, aún debía hacer un trabajo para una de las clases y tenía bastante sueño.

Bufé.

Esto de trabajar y estudiar no es tan sencillo, pero le demostraré a mi padre que no necesito de su ayuda, para salir adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y tomé mis cosas para ducharme. Me metí al baño y me despojé de la ropa, estaba por quitarme el boxer, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo siguiente que supe, fue que la molestia estaba en el piso.

—Auch —se quejó—. El piso está demasiado resbaloso.

Estaba por burlarme, cuando me di cuenta que ella solo vestía su ropa interior. Un sostén negro con encaje rosa, que se le ajustaba a la perfección. Sus senos parecían más pronunciados de lo que alguna vez noté. Sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, me invitaban a acariciarlas. Y su abdomen, demasiado suave y perfecto.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a ayudarle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté, al ver que ella aún no notaba mi presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró con terror.

—¡Oh por Kami, no sabía que estabas aquí!

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sonreí.

—¿Te ayudo ó no?

—No gracias, puedo sola —contestó al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Pero lo hizo tan rápido que se resbaló nuevamente, la agarré de la cintura, y lo único que logré fue caer con ella.

Sentí el frío y húmedo piso chocar contra mi espalda, abrí los ojos y me topé con los orbes jades de Sakura. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, sus senos chocaban contra mi torso y sus piernas acariciaban las mías.

—Lo... siento —murmuró. Seguí los movimientos de sus labios y sentí un fuerte impulso de probarlos, al instante me reprendí mentalmente y me enfoqué.

¿Cómo podía sentirme atraído por ella?

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima?, no eres tan liviana.

Quité mis manos de su cintura y dejé que ella se pusiera de pie, para después levantarme yo. Tomó una pequeña bolsa del lavamanos y salió del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?, ¿Cómo es que me sentí tentado a besarla?

¡Hmph!, definitivamente necesito algo de acción y pronto.

—o—o—o—

Ahogué un grito en mi almohada y maldije, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió llamar a la puerta, antes de entrar?, o mejor aún, ¿Por qué no me vestí antes? ¡Shannaro, que tonta soy!

¡Pero no solo eso!, si no que además, tuve que hacer el espectáculo de mi vida delante del señor "soy perfecto".

—Mierda.

Me vestí con rapidez, tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y despejar mis ideas; el hecho de haber caído sobre él, no ayudaba en mi tarea de ignorarlo.

El solo hecho de recordar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, hace que mi corazón acelere su paso. Puede ser todo un arrogante cubo de hielo, pero eso no lo hace menos atractivo, y si no me cuido, terminaré sintiéndome atraída por él, ¡y no lo puedo permitir!

En cuanto llegué a la universidad, caminé directo a la biblioteca ya que necesitaba un par de libros para una de las clases. Pero antes de llegar a mi destino, las chicas me interceptaron, así que me fue imposible avanzar más allá. Ino y Tenten comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas sobre mi primer día de trabajo con el señor arrogancia, en tanto Hinata se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

Me arrastraron hacía el jardín frontal y no me dejaron moverme, hasta que aceptara contarles los hechos con lujo de detalle. ¿Por qué les interesaba tanto ese chico?

—De verdad —insistí con cansancio—, prefiero no hablar de eso. Me estresa de sobre manera.

—Sakura—Chan tiene razón, ¿Por qué no mejor la dejan de agobiar? —intervino Hinata con tranquilidad, cosa que yo agradecí.

—Ustedes siempre tan aguafiestas —se quejó la cerda—. ¡Nosotras queremos saber un poco más de ese dios griego!

—Pero ustedes tienen novio —les recordé de manera acusadora.

Ambas bufaron y yo sonreí.

—Entonces no te contaremos lo que Naruto dijo de él —comentó la cerda. Rodé los ojos y fingí que no me importaba, aunque en realidad no fuese del todo cierto, ya que si tenía ganas de saber un poco más de ese chico.

Por ejemplo, él dijo que su automóvil de lujo, era un regalo. Y que tenerlo, no lo hacía millonario, pero entonces… ¿de dónde salió?, ¿Quién le pudo haber regalado algo tan costoso?

Sé que es algo que no debería importarme, pero no puedo evitarlo, después de todo es mi compañero de dormitorio… y de clases, y de trabajo, y soy su tutora.

En ese instante levanté la vista y observé a un sujeto que caminaba hacía nosotras, y parecía estar buscando a alguien. Afiné mi vista y me quedé con la boca abierta, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, quizá tanto como Sasuke.

Era un tipo alto de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, piel blanca, y apariencia de modelo.

—Buenos días —nos saludó. Las cuatro posamos los ojos sobre él, y juro que escuché a la cerda murmurar algo como: "otro dios griego".

—Buenos… días —saludamos con un poco de torpeza.

No sé porque presiento que se parece mucho a Sasuke, o quizá como todo el tiempo está cerca de mí, lo quiero ver en otros chicos, lo cual no es buena señal.

—Estoy buscando el edificio número cinco, ¿alguna de ustedes podría indicarme dónde está? —preguntó con esa voz tan fría y sexy.

—Ella te acompañará, porque es su edifico —dijo Tenten rápidamente, al tiempo en que me empujaba hacia adelante.

La fulminé con los ojos de manera discreta y accedí.

—Vamos, no está muy lejos —le dije a aquel sujeto, quien solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

Caminamos varios metros, hasta que llegamos al edificio. Durante el camino, noté como varias chicas nos observaban ó -mejor dicho-, lo observaban, de manera intensa. Y no las culpo.

—Aquí es.

—Gracias —me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me quedé quieta en mi lugar, mientras él se adentraba al edificio. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie, pero lo siguiente que supe, fue que alguien me jalaba del brazo para hacer que me girara.

—¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?

Arqueé una ceja incrédula, ¿Y este quién se cree para exigirme explicaciones?

—Responde —rugió.

—

_Continuará…_

_—_

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya saben que son mi única fuente de inspiración, y sin reviews pues no hay autora con ganas de escribir.

Les mando muchos saludos. Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Accidentes y Carreras

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**ACCIDENTES Y CARRERAS**

.

—¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?

Arqueé una ceja incrédula, ¿Y este quién se cree para exigirme explicaciones?

—Responde —rugió.

—Primero que nada, ¡suéltame! —le dije soltándome de su agarre—. Y segundo, eso no te importa.

—Hmph. No creas que esto es por ti, estás mal —me dijo fríamente—. Solo quiero saber lo que él hacía aquí.

—No lo sé, y la verdad no me interesa —le dije antes de girarme y salir de ahí. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto saber eso?, ¿Acaso conoce a ese chico?

Me adentré a mi edificio y caminé rumbo a la biblioteca, aún necesitaba esos libros y casi no tenía tiempo para buscarlos. Fruncí el ceño y traté de adivinar el porque de la actitud de ese Uchiha, pero nada lógico me venía a la mente, solo de algo estaba segura y era que lo conocía, sino, ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

Una vez que recogí los libros que necesitaba, corrí hacia mi aula, la campana estaba por sonar y lo que menos deseaba era llegar tarde. Pasé a mi casillero y tomé un par de cosas, para después continuar con mi carrera hacia mi salón. Estaba tan concentrada en no retrasarme, que no me fijé que había personas en el pasillo, e irremediablemente, terminé cayendo sobre uno de ellos.

—Lo siento —murmuré mientras abría los ojos, coloqué mis manos en el suelo y elevé mi cabeza para ver a quien había derribado. _¡Oh, no!_

—Dos y contando —bufó de mala forma.

—Permíteme ayudarte —dijo otra persona, giré la cabeza y me topé con el chico de hacía un rato. Me tomó del brazo y me elevó para que quedara de pie.

—Gracias —murmuré avergonzada.

—Hmph —rodé los ojos y entonces comprendí que ellos se parecían más de lo que era debido—. Veo que las chicas lindas aún se te tiran encima —le dijo al cubo de hielo, una vez que se levantó del piso.

—¿Qué chica linda? —preguntó el con desdén. Lo fulminé con la mirada y traté de no lanzarlo al piso nuevamente.

—No seas maleducado con la señorita —le dijo el sujeto—. Perdónalo, tiende a ser grosero y…

—¿Patán? —completé con una sonrisa.

—Algo así.

—Como sea —bufó el Uchiha—. Debo ir a clase.

—Y yo —agregué.

—Nos veremos luego…

—Sakura —le dije.

—Itachi —respondió—. Hermano de este niño —dijo removiendo el cabello del aludido, quien le aventó la mano y soltó un gruñido.

—Bueno, un gusto, pero llegamos tarde a clase —le dije antes de jalar del brazo al Uchiha—cubo de hielo y encaminarnos hacía el salón.

—Sé caminar solo —bufó soltándose de mi agarre.

Le hice una mueca y lo ignoré, debería agradecer que me ocupo de que no llegue tarde a clase. Espero que esto de la tutoría pase pronto, y no tenga que preocuparme de ayudarlo nunca más. En cuanto llegamos al aula, el profesor nos regañó por el retraso y nos dijo que nos encargaría un resumen extra. _Sencillamente genial_.

—o—o—o—

Mi mañana no era precisamente la mejor del mundo, de hecho, después del "accidente" en el baño, empeoró. Cuando llegué a la universidad, me topé con que Itachi estaba con Sakura. ¿Qué mierda hacía con Sakura?, ¿Y porqué esta él aquí?

Cuando le pregunté a la molestia, no me quiso decir nada y se largó. Eso no podía ser bueno. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de mi edificio, varias de las chicas me sonrieron tratando de ser coquetas, rodé los ojos y las ignoré. Odiaba que las chicas se me insinuaran tanto, era mucho mejor cuando no me acosaban. Aunque tomando en cuenta que necesito un poco de acción, quizá considere jugar un rato con alguna de ellas.

Llegué a mi casillero y tomé un libro, para después subir a la segunda planta y encaminarme a mi primera clase. Estaba como a medio pasillo, cuando la voz de mi irritante hermano me interceptó.

—Al fin te encuentro —comentó sin ninguna expresión.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pero que mal humor, deberías considerar sonreír alguna vez.

—Hmph.

—Solo vine a hablar —me dijo—. ¿Me dirás donde trabajas?

—¿Por qué mierda te importa?, confórmate con saber que trabajo y ya.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó con un ligero toque de sorna.

Estaba por contestarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, cuando el ruido de unos pasos llamaron mi atención, ambos nos giramos para ver quien corría y antes de si quiera poder parpadear, alguien me derribó cayendo sobre mí.

Un aroma a cereza y lavanda, llegó a mis fosas nasales. Rodé los ojos y maldije, ¿Por qué siempre ella tenía que caer sobre mí?, al menos, debería estar yo arriba y no ella.

¡Mierda!, y de nuevo ya estoy pensando cosas que no debo.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos de más, al ver que de nuevo, estaba sobre mí. Pensé en hacer una broma, pero tomando en cuenta que mi hermano está aquí, preferí no hacerlo.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y se lo agradecí internamente, ya que cierta parte de mi anatomía, comenzaba a removerse inquieto. ¡Diablos!, de verdad necesito algo de acción.

Después de una charla de mierda, caminamos al salón y nos ganamos un trabajo extra por llegar tarde. Genial, más tarea. Toda esta situación comenzaba a fastidiarme demasiado: hacer tareas, humillarme en ese bar, desvelarme, y todo, con esa molestia al lado.

Durante el descanso, fui en busca del dobe, aún tenía un par de asuntos que resolver con él. Por suerte, lo hallé formado en la fila de comida, así que lo jalé del brazo y lo arrastré hacia uno de los jardines.

—¡Teme, debo comer algo dattebayo! —se quejó haciendo un mohín—. Ya sé que me amas, pero esto comienza a asustarme.

—Idiota —bufé—. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque tú me acabas de arrastras hasta aquí —contestó con esa estúpida y exasperante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Déjate de estupideces.

—Vale —aceptó—. Lo que pasa es que en mi viaje a china, conocía a Hinata-Chan y pues después de pasar las vacaciones juntos, me enamoré de ella dattebayo, así que decidí venir a estudiar con ella. Cuando regresé a Hong Kong te busqué para contarte, pero Mikoto-san me contó que estabas castigado y… bueno, dijo que te hallaría aquí. Aunque eso, ya te lo había dicho.

—Hmph. Y no les dijiste a ellas nada de mí, ¿verdad?

—No, aunque al parecer están muy interesadas en saber de ti, ya que no me dejaron tranquilo hasta que mi Hinata-Chan se los pidió.

Mierda.

—Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí por un castigo y mucho menos que tengo dinero, ¿te quedó claro?

—¡Eso es una tontería bakasuke! —exclamó alborotándose el cabello—. Además, esas cosas se saben.

—Espero que no sea por ti —lo amenacé—. O te mataré y no podrás disfrutar de tú amor.

—Mensaje captado 'ttebayo —bufó—. Y cambiando de tema… ¿no hay nada de acción por aquí?

—No sé, no he tenido tiempo de investigar.

—Te ayudaré con eso teme, después de todo, también amo esa acción.

—Hmph.

Creo que es lo único bueno que trae la llegada del dobe, y si tiene éxito, quizá logre hacer dinero con facilidad sin tener que matarme en ese bar. _Sencillamente, genial_.

—o—o—o—

Luego de que las clases finalizaran, regresé los libros a la biblioteca y me encaminé a Rakuen. Solo que esta vez, iba en compañía de mis amigas, las cuales parecían no desear dejar de hablar. Preguntaban de todo, y yo sinceramente no deseaba contarles gran cosa, a menos que deseara verme inmiscuida en chismes amorosos inexistentes.

—Por favor Sakura —insistió Ino—. No te creo que no tengas nada para contar de él.

—Ya se los dije —repetí casada—. No sé nada y no me interesa. Es el tipo de chico que prefiero no conocer.

—Porque te enamorarías de él —aseguró Tenten. ¡¿Qué?

—Estás equivocada —repliqué—. Simplemente no deseo conocer a un chico tan arrogante como él, y además, creo que ese cubo de hielo es demasiado hermético como para desear que alguien sepa más de él.

—En eso concuerdo un poco —murmuró Hinata—. Si no fuese así, Naruto—Kun nos habría dicho algo.

—¿Lo ven? —pregunté con la esperanza de que con eso, me dejaran de molestar.

—Vale —murmuró la rubia—. ¿Y qué hay con el otro dios griego?

—Se llama: Itachi —respondí—. Y… al parecer, son hermanos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tenten—. Creo que eso de ser dios griego, es de familia.

—Me preguntó, ¿Qué diría Neji si te escuchara hablar así?

—No he dicho mentiras, no me malinterpretes, pero están demasiado buenos.

—Tenten tiene razón —continuó Ino—. Y creo que por eso, deberías tirarte a Sasuke.

—¡Cerda!

—¿Qué? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente. Su comentario logró que toda mi cara se tornara roja como un farolillo, el solo hecho de recordar lo de esta mañana, me ponía los nervios de punta.

—¡Oh por Kamisama! —gritó la cerda—. ¿Por qué te has puesto roja?, ¿Qué es lo que no nos dices?

—Nada —mentí apresurando el paso.

—No me digas que ustedes ya…

—¡No! —repliqué aún más roja—. Solo fue un accidente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó la castaña.

Me mordí el labio y busqué alguna excusa creíble, pero nada llegó a mi cerebro. Así que desvié la vista y hablé.

—Lo que pasa es que esta mañana, se hacía tarde para llegar a clases y no me fije por donde iba y terminé derribándolo y cayendo sobre él.

Ellas comenzaron a reír y yo apresuré el paso.

—Eso si que es tirársele encima —comentó la cerda entre risas—. ¡Bien hecho frentona!

Ignoré su comentario y me alivié de no contarles lo que pasó en el baño, o no me dejarían tranquila. En cuanto llegamos a Rakuen, me despedí de ellas y me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa; me coloqué el pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta negra, para después salir a la barra.

Sasuke salió casi al mismo tiempo que yo, así que me dispuse a explicarle lo que le faltaba saber sobre las bebidas. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, más avanzábamos. Le expliqué como preparar bebidas con alcohol y sin alcohol, shots, tragos simples y otras mezclas que cambiaban de sabor, dependiendo del tipo de alcohol con el que estuviesen hechas. Las frutas y verduras que se utilizaban, las cantidades de hielo, la correcta forma de usar el Boston shaker, la coctelera, la batidora, y todos los utensilios que estará ocupando.

Por suerte aprendía rápido, así que cada que nos pedían un trago, él tenía la oportunidad de servirlo. Lo cual fue muy seguido, ya que muchas chicas se acercaban solo para estar más "cerca" de él.

Estoy segura que cualquiera de ellas, terminará volviéndose alcohólica con tal de estar cerca de él. Yo también lo haría, si en cambio eso me alejase de él.

—o—o—o—

La semana pasó volando y por fin era viernes, tenía demasiadas ganas de liberarme un poco del estrés, así que decidí buscar un poco de diversión. Luego de que las clases terminaran, me topé con una chica que no estaba nada mal y se veía interesada en pasar un buen rato, así que aproveché la oportunidad. La invité a ir a Rakuen por la noche, mi turno no duraba mucho porque era nuevo, así que al salir, podría aprovechar mi tiempo de manera más productiva.

Y lo que era mejor, ahora que ya sabía la manera en la que se preparan todos los tragos, Asuma me dejó ahí en compañía de Kiba. En tanto la molestia se encargaba de la parrilla junto con el regordete de la otra vez. Creo que es la primera vez que no nos ponen juntos y eso me alegro, y al parecer a ella también.

La tarde avanzó con rapidez, el lugar estaba más lleno que de costumbre y todos parecían ansiosos por diversión. La música sonaba alto, lo cual no me molestaba del todo, al menos era algo soportable. Un montón de chicas se acercaban para que las atendiera yo, mientras que los hombres eran atendidos por Kiba. El cual pareció odiarme por eso, pero lo ignoré, ¿Qué culpa tengo de atraer a tantas mujeres?

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, el dobe se acercó y dijo que tenía algo interesante que decirme. Supuse que se trataría de algo bueno, así que le pedí a Sakura que me supliera un rato, mientras hablaba con el dobe. Ella accedió sin reprochar nada, supongo que estaba un poco harta de la parrilla, y no la culpo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hallé algo —comentó emocionado—. Cerca de la medianoche, a unas calles de la torre.

—¿Seguro?

—Si 'ttebayo —contestó—. Hablé con un chico de mi clase, y él me dijo que conocía a alguien… así que podemos ir.

—¿Te animas?

—Hmph. ¿Tú que crees?

El dobe casi se pone a brincar de la alegría, admito que también era algo bueno para mí. Amo: la adrenalina y la diversión. Le dije que me esperara y que en cuanto mi turno terminara, iríamos. No importa que ese sea el motivo de que esté aquí, ni que a mis padres no les guste. Yo no dejaré de correr, solo porque ellos piensan que es malo para mí. Y no dejaré que nadie se interponga en eso.

Un par de horas después, terminé y salí. El lugar estaba aún repleto de personas, pero Asuma admitió que fue un descuido y que no me obligaba a quedarme. Pero me aseguró que la semana siguiente, me programaría horarios más grandes. Lo ignoré y me apresuré a salir.

—Ya era hora —bufó el dobe en cuanto me vio. Nos subimos a los autos y conducimos hasta el centro. Estaba tan impaciente por llegar, que justo hasta ese momento recordé que había citado a una chica en el bar. Supongo que ya tendrá más suerte para la próxima.

Cuando por fin llegamos, estacionamos los autos entre la multitud. Había muchísima gente reunida y varios autos diferentes, nos bajamos y nos adentramos, esperaba poder hallar al organizador para que me permitiera correr. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro sin siquiera pensarlo, este era mi mundo, algo que yo era y que amaba hacer. Correr.

Naruto me señaló a un tipo que estaba con otros dos cerca de ahí, en las manos tenía varios fajos de billetes y parecía ser el que buscábamos. Su aspecto no daba miedo, pero parecía ser intimidante. Era un tipo alto, de cabellos naranjas y tenía algunas perforaciones en el rostro.

—Hola —lo saludó el dobe con el rostro serio—. Deidara dijo que aquí podíamos correr.

—¿Correr?, ¿Ustedes? —nos preguntó con sorna y observándonos de una manera que no me agradó.

—¿Eres el líder o pierdo mi tiempo? —le dije fríamente.

—Tienes agallas, porque no sabes con quien hablas.

—Hmph.

—¿Hay lugar? —preguntó el dobe.

—¿Tienen dinero? —preguntó. Asentimos y el esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mil por cabeza.

—Hecho —aceptó Naruto.

—Bien, _niños bonitos_… entran en la segunda, el ganador se lleva todo.

—Hmph.

El dobe sacó un fajo de billetes y le pagó lo de ambos. Se lo agradecí con la mirada y regresamos a los autos. Me recargué en el mío y observamos como se formaban cuatro autos, para la primera carrera. Toda la gente alrededor, bebía y fumaba, parecían estar impacientes por ver algo de acción.

Un par de chicas me sonrieron y las analicé con la mirada, una de ellas me parecía vagamente familiar. Quizá la haya visto en alguna de mis clases.

Unos minutos después, una chica de cabello azul, se colocó al frente para dar la señal de salida. Entrecerré los ojos y observé atento, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, y eso que aún no estaba en el punto de salida. La chica dio la señal y las llantas rechinaron, una ligera nube de humo se levantó y todos los autos ya corrían lejos. El lugar donde estábamos, era algo así como una zona industrial desierta, y varias de las calles estaban bloqueadas por otros autos. El punto era correr en línea recta, girar un par de calles, cruzar el puente y regresar aquí.

Sencillo.

Observé como un par de los autos se derrapaban en la vuelta y luchaban por no estrellarse contra un muro. El coche que venía a la cabeza era uno negro que tenía dibujadas unas nubes rojas. _Ridículo_. Era bueno, pero no mejor que yo. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, y me divisé ganándole.

Esa carrera finalizó y varios se juntaron a felicitarlo. Se bajó del auto y lo observé, era un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos cafés… muy parecido al que es novio de aquella chica, amiga de la molestia.

—Es bueno —murmuró el dobe.

—No tanto.

Cinco minutos después, llegó nuestro turno. Nos acomodamos en la línea de salida y para mi gran suerte, aquel auto corría de nuevo, No podía estar más feliz. La chica de cabellos azules dio la señal y pisé el acelerador; justo esto es lo único que le agradezco a Fugaku, el haberme mandado mi precioso auto. La señal se dio y todos aceleramos.

Cambié las velocidades y aceleré, mi auto rápidamente alcanzó al del pelirrojo, por el retrovisor vi que el dobe corría muy cerca de mí. Hmph. No me sorprende, es casi tan bueno como yo. Cambié nuevamente las velocidades y me dispuse a girar, en la curva que se acercaba. El pelirrojo me miró de reojo y sonrió como si ya me hubiese ganado.

Bastardo, no sabe con quien se está metiendo.

Atravesamos el puente y aceleré nuevamente, estábamos en la última parte de la carrera, así que di un nuevo cambio y rebasé al auto negro. Un par de metros más y había ganado, justo como supuse.

Todos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, sonreí y bajé del auto. El dobe había llegado empatando al pelirrojo. El tipo de cabellos naranjas se acercó y me tendió el dinero.

—Parece que te subestimé.

—Hmph.

—No está mal —bufó el pelirrojo, que ya estaba cerca de nosotros—. Espero que lo disfrutes, porque será la última vez que me ganes.

—Como digas.

—Desearas no haberte metido conmigo.

—Basta Sasori —lo calló el otro tipo—. Te veremos en la próxima carrera —dijo antes de que ambos se alejaran de mí.

—¡Bien hecho teme! —exclamó el rubio golpeando mi espalda.

Le di la mitad del dinero y nos encaminamos a los autos. Estaba por subirme, cuando la chica de antes se me acercó y se recargó en el auto.

—Felicidades —me dijo mordiendo su labio—. ¿Te interesa otro tipo de _acción_?

—Hmph.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Gané la carrera y conseguí sexo.

—

_Continuará…_

_—_

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, me alegra mucho saber lo que piensan. Además es mi único pago por escribir.

Bueno, antes de irme, los invito a que pasen a leer un oneshot que subí en mi cuenta compartida: Uchiha Aijin. Mi hermanita: Rioko001 y yo, nos unimos para escribir juntas y nuestra primera creación, ya está y se llama: When night falls down. Espero que se pasen a leerlo y nos regalen un comentario.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Eventos Inesperados

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EVENTOS INESPERADOS**

.

En cuanto el despreciable ruido del despertador, comenzó a sonar, sentí ganas de aventarlo por la habitación. Era sábado, pero al parecer olvidé quitar la alarma, estiré la mano para apagarlo y –una vez que el ruido infernal, cesó–, escondí la cabeza entre las mantas nuevamente. Tenía demasiado sueño y estaba muy agotada; el viernes hubo demasiada gente en el bar, y al parecer el cubo de hielo tenía un horario mal programado.

¡Cuánto lo desprecio!

Solté un gran suspiro y escuché como algo se caía al piso, me destapé y guardé silencio para enfocar algún tipo de sonido. ¿Qué hace ese Uchiha a las seis de la mañana?, otro ruido llegó a mis oídos y no logré evitar que la curiosidad hiciese mella en mí. Me levanté con pesadez e intenté no hacer nada de ruido, abrí la puerta del baño y caminé de puntitas hasta el otro extremo, giré la perilla con suma lentitud y abrí le puerta ligeramente. Todo estaba oscuro, acerqué mis ojos y los enfoqué.

—_Eres realmente bueno_ —esa voz logró que me sobresaltara. Cerré la puerta y regresé a mi habitación hecha una furia. ¡Ese tipo está teniendo sexo!, Es un… es un… ¡Maldito depravado!, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerlo cuando estoy aquí?

¡Ahg!

Saqué mi reproductor de música, me coloqué los auriculares y le subí todo el volumen. No deseaba escuchar nada más, de todo el show que estaba montando en su habitación ese… tipejo. Intenté quedarme dormida, pero no podía, estaba demasiado furiosa como para lograr conciliar el sueño. No es que me importara que ese Uchiha estuviese haciendo, lo que está haciendo. Pero me enfurece que lo hiciese aquí, ¿a caso no podía irse a un hotel o algo?, o mejor aún; a la casa, dormitorio, o donde sea que viva esa pobre ilusa. Digo, porque si cree que se convertirá en la novia de ese cubo de hielo, está equivocada. Es el tipo de chico que se acuesta con todas, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

¡Asqueroso!

Observé el reloj y bufé. A penas estaban por ser las siete, guardé el reproductor y me dispuse a levantarme. Será mejor que me ponga a hacer cosas más productivas, de cualquier manera, ya no podré dormir. Acomodé mi cama, ordené un poco mi ropa y tomé mis cosas para darme una ducha. Cerré la puerta de su lado y traté de apresurarme, tenía una buena idea para hacer pagar a ese Uchiha por su desfachatez.

Cuando terminé, me arreglé y abrí la puerta de mi lado del baño, para que el ruido se filtrara mejor. Encendí el otro reproductor de música, coloqué mi canción favorita, y le subí todo el volumen. Sonreí, y continué haciendo la limpieza de mi habitación. Mientras hacía eso, comencé a mover mi cuerpo ligeramente y a cantar. Amaba esa melodía, sobre todo porque ahora mismo, el cubo de hielo y compañía, deben estar odiándome por no dejarlos dormir.

_¡Que se jodan! _

La canción estaba por terminar, mientras yo limpiaba el pequeño escritorio que tenía, ya que una pequeña capa de polvo lo cubría. En ese instante, escuché como la puerta del baño se azotaba, me giré y la visualicé cerrada. ¡Ja!, ¿acaso cree que se librará tan fácil de mí?... Volví a abrir la puerta, y no solo la del baño, si no también la de mi habitación. Esperaba que el ruido se filtrase por todos lados, para que así, me odiara más por despertarlo.

Y un minuto más tarde, la música cesó de golpe. No necesité ser adivina para saber lo que sucedía, y un segundo me bastó para corroborarlo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es este escándalo? —gritó. Me giré y le mandé una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Qué pasa Uchiha? —pregunté colocando una mano en mi cintura—. ¿A caso no te gusta la música?

Me fulminó con la mirada y le correspondí de la misma manera. Estaba tan furiosa con él, que no había notado que –una vez más– únicamente llevaba sus boxers. Mordí mi lengua e intenté no sonrojarme. No podía permitirme estúpidas distracciones, ahora mismo debía estar lista para la discusión que se avecinaba.

—o—o—o—

Después de ganar la carrera, decidí aceptar la petición de aquella chica, no estaba nada mal y parecía deseosa de tener un buen polvo. Nos subimos a mi auto y sopesé las posibilidades mientras conducía; podría llevarla a un hotel, pero no pienso gastar en cosas innecesarias. Por lo tanto, opté por mi dormitorio. Mientras conducía, la chica me fue dando un buen adelanto de lo que nos esperaba. Una vez que llegamos al edificio, observé la hora en la pequeña pantalla del reproductor y noté que pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Seguramente la molestia ya estará dormida, así que no se dará cuenta de nada.

Unas horas más tarde, los ojos se me cerraban debido al cansancio. La sesión de sexo había estado… bien, aunque no tanto como a las que estaba acostumbrado. Esta chica: _Kin_, creo que se llama, no me excitó como pensé que lo haría, lo que es demasiado raro. En cuanto terminamos la última ronda, me acomodé en un extremo de la pequeña cama y comencé a relajar mi cuerpo para dormir. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido: cinco minutos, diez, o veinte… pero el fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de al lado, me despertó de una manera nada agradable.

Abrí los ojos y le di una rápida mirada al reloj que se hallaba en mi mesilla de noche, ¡Pasaban de las siete de la mañana!, ¿Por qué esa Haruno escucha música a esta hora, y en un sábado? Intenté no prestar atención, pero era como una maldita misión imposible.

—¡Por Kamisama! —gruñó la chica a mí lado—. ¿Podrías hacer algo para callar ese ruido infernal?

Bufé.

Me levanté y atravesé la diminuta habitación, para después entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta de su lado. ¿Y encima de todo, lo hace apropósito?... ¡Maldita!, si fuese un chico ya le hubiese dado una lección. Regresé a mi cuarto, pero antes de si quiera tocar la cama, el ruido regresó, pero ahora se escuchaba más fuerte. Las cosas como que vibraban y emitían un ligero crujido. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños.

¿Así que desea guerra?... Ya le enseñaré que con un Uchiha nadie debe meterse.

Volví a atravesar el baño, pero esta vez, entré a su recamara y me dispuse a apagar el ruido. Estaba por hacer eso, cuando mi vista se fijó en la odiosa molestia, ella limpiaba su escritorio mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Esos simples y sencillos movimientos, hicieron que cierta parte de mi anatomía comenzara a despertar con una velocidad impresionante.

¡¿Cómo podía excitarme algo así?

Gruñí y apagué el ruido.

—¡¿Qué mierda es este escándalo? —grité furioso. Mientras trataba de enfocarme en la ira y no en la excitación. Ella se giró y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué pasa Uchiha?, ¿A caso no te gusta la música?

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía molesta. Pero, si está molesta ¿Por qué parece librar una batalla interna?

—No te quieras pasar de lista —bufé entrecerrando los ojos—. Ya sé que estás loca, pero recuerda que no vives sola.

—Te recuerdo lo mismo —farfulló al tiempo en que apretaba sus puños—. La próxima vez que decidas, que deseas aprovechar tu noche de manera diferente, ¡te largas a un hotel!

Irremediablemente sonreí de lado. ¿Así que todo esto es por Kin?

—El hecho de que estés frustrada sexualmente, no te da derecho a querer reprimirme.

—¡Eres un…! —bufó más molesta que antes, pues su cara estaba completamente roja—. Si no tienes nada más que decir, te aconsejo que te largues a atender a la tipa que calienta momentáneamente tú cama.

—¿Celosa?

La situación me resultaba un tanto divertida, hacer enojar a la molestia es realmente interesante.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! —bufó al tiempo en que caminaba hacia el reproductor. Volvió a encenderlo y me señaló la puerta con la mano. Sin dejar de verla, apagué el ruido una vez más y ella frunció más el ceño.

—Te dije que no quiero ruido —farfullé.

—Y eso a mí no me interesa.

Bien, quizá no es tan divertido.

Estaba por replicar algo, cuando escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba.

—Creo que te han dejado botado —se burló.

—Hmph.

Me acerqué a ella y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo. Entrecerré los ojos y la observé fijamente; parecía tensa y nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, así como sus labios. Cierta parte de mi anatomía se removió inquiera y me maldije, ¿Por qué ella me provoca estas cosas indeseables?

—No te metas conmigo —murmuré secamente, para después alejarme de ella—. Y si lo que deseas es estar en mi cama… sólo dilo.

Ella no replicó nada y regresé a mi habitación, la que evidentemente, ya estaba vacía. Mejor. Así me evitaría el fastidio de tener que soportar las despedidas; me recosté nuevamente y cerré los ojos, por fin todo estaba en calma, así que podía dormir.

—o—o—o—

Aún continuaba en shock. ¿Qué acababa de pasarme?

Un instante estoy gritándole a ese engorroso; y después estaba completamente congelada en mi lugar, con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo velozmente y un inexplicable calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Me acosté sobre el colchón y solté el aire de golpe. ¿Por qué me paralicé de esa manera?; en el instante en que sentí que invadía mi espacio personal, todo mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar por sí solo. ¡No puede ser!

Apreté los puños con brío y me mordí la lengua para no empezar a gritar improperios, ¡No puede estar pasándome esto!, llevo tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie, que ahora mi cuerpo reacciona ante la cercanía de cualquier idiota con cuerpo de infarto.

¡Shannaro!

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me puse de pie, necesitaba salir y despejarme. Lo que menos necesito es quedarme aquí y obsesionarme con el tema, para que después mi mente me juegue una broma y me haga creer cosas que no son. Agarré mis cosas y salí del dormitorio; aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba muy irritada conmigo misma, no podía ser que me dejara intimidar por ese cubo de hielo.

Salí del edificio y suspiré al sentir la fresca brisa.

—¿Suspirando tan temprano?

Me giré y observé al chico que se hallaba recargado en el auto del cubo de hielo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, al tiempo en que una sonrisa surcaba mis labios.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? —pregunté con un ligero toque de entusiasmo.

—Hace poco —contestó. Su voz seguía siendo fría y sexy—. Pero decidí que no podía dejar más tiempo, así que vine a saludarte.

Parpadeé y me di cuenta que mis pies ya habían avanzado hacia él.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte.

Lo abracé y solté un gran suspiro. Lo había extrañado demasiado; no solo porque es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, si no porque además, él me hace sentir como en casa. Ambos crecimos en Konoha, a pesar de que él es originario de Suna; juntos hemos pasado cosas increíbles, y me ha enseñado muchas de las cosas que sé.

—Yo también —respondió. Nos separamos y observé sus orbes color miel—. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

—¿Tan obvia soy?

—No tanto, pero te conozco —dijo—. Además, nadie en su sano juicio se levanta a las siete de la mañana, de un sábado, para ir a la biblioteca. La cual por cierto, debe seguir cerrada.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

—Lo sé —admití—; pero necesitaba salir de ese infierno.

—¿Problemas con tú compañera?

¿Compañera?, ¡Ja!, ya quisiera tener a una compañera… pero no, en cambio tengo al "señor perfecto".

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Bien —murmuró—. ¿Sabes de quién es este auto?

Preguntó señalando el convertible negro del innombrable. Asentí de mala gana, al parecer, haga lo que haga, el señor "cubo de hielo" sale a colación.

—¿Y sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—¿Para qué lo buscas?

—Quizá quiera venderme esta hermosa máquina —rodé los ojos y bufé—. _Ya sabes…_

—Olvídalo, mejor vamos a desayunar algo ¿si?

Lo jalé del brazo e hice que olvidara el tema del coche, lo que menos deseaba, era que mi mejor amigo se pusiera a hablar con ese Uchiha sobre autos. Digo, admito que es una gran máquina, pero de eso a querer que el innombrable y mi amigo socialicen, hay un abismo.

Las horas transcurrieron de manera rápida; a pesar de que él no es la persona más parlanchina del mundo, sabe como hacerme sentir bien. Me contó lo que había estado haciendo, sobre algunos planes que tenía, e incluso me mostró el coche que actualmente tiene.

Un _Porsche_ color negro, con algunas _nubes rojas_ dibujadas.

_Hermoso_.

Y luego de eso, me acompañó de regreso al dormitorio, para tomar las cosas necesarias para el trabajo. Por suerte, ese Uchiha no estaba, así que no tuve momentos incómodos.

En cuanto llegamos a Rakuen, nos despedimos y prometió regresar más tarde para divertirnos juntos. Amo tenerlo cerca, porque es el único chico con el que puedo ser como soy, y lo que es más importante: no trata de meterme a su cama a la primera de cambio.

—o—o—o—

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya pasaban de las doce del día. No tenía ánimos de nada, pero tenía varias cosas que hacer: un estúpido trabajo de economía, bañarme, comer, trabajar, y creo que lavar mi ropa. ¡Agh!, como odio todo esto. Por suerte, tengo algo de dinero, así que podré llevar mi ropa sucia a una lavandería.

Una vez que me bañé, arreglé y escombré un poco mi habitación, me decidí a salir en busca de comida. Me era preciso hallar un lugar que no cobrara caro y donde la comida no fuese un fiasco, no puedo vivir de hamburguesas toda la vida. Me monté a mi coche y estuve conduciendo por las calles aledañas, había varios locales que podían tener posibilidades, pero ninguno se acoplaba a lo que buscaba: algo tranquilo y sin tantas chicas que me estén acosando.

Luego de diez minutos más, hallé un sitio decente. No era muy grande, pero parecía tranquilo y tenía buena fachada. Aparqué, para después adentrarme; y justo como predije, era un lugar solitario y limpio, claro que no es como los restaurantes que estoy acostumbrado a visitar, pero con tan poco presupuesto, no puedo darme el lujo de más.

Tomé asiento en una de las mesas que se hallaban junto a un gran ventanal, y observé la carta que ahí estaba. Unos segundos más tarde, se acercó una señora y le pedí el menú del día. Mientras esperaba, me entregó una cerveza bien fría, le di un sorbo e involuntariamente, solté un pequeño suspiro. Si hace un mes, me hubiesen dicho que terminaría comiendo en un sitio como éste, hubiera golpeado a la persona por decir estupideces. Pero ahora, no me queda de otra más que soportar.

Estaba observando a través de la ventana, cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba frente a mí. Miré de soslayo e identifiqué al tipo de la carrera, estaba por decir algo, cuando la camarera dejó mi comida sobre la mesa.

—Otra cerveza, por favor —pidió. Lo observé en silencio y esperé a que dijese algo—. Buena elección, ese platillo es delicioso.

Aseguró mirando mi comida; entrecerré los ojos y le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —farfullé secamente.

—Veo que después de la noche de ayer, tu humor no mejoro nada —comentó. La camarera dejó su cerveza y éste le dio un gran trago.

—Hmph.

—Eres bueno corriendo, lo haz hecho antes ¿no? —no dije nada y el continuó—. A nosotros nos interesa tener a los mejores corredores, ya sabes: más apuestas, más ganancias. ¿Te interesa correr más seguido?

—Quizá.

Aunque sabía que mi respuesta era afirmativa, no podía parecer tan ansioso y desesperado. Además, no puedo permitir que mucha gente me conozca, o correré el riesgo de que todos sepan quien soy.

—Cuando haya algo bueno, le diré a Deidara que les avise, porque esta oferta está abierta también para tú amigo el rubio —informó, para después terminarse su cerveza—. Por lo pronto, te veremos a las dos, cerca de la salida este.

—Hmph.

Se levantó y se esfumó. ¿Así que hoy a las dos?, perfecto, al menos no tendré problemas en Rakuen.

Irremediablemente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, definitivamente será una noche interesante.

La noche estaba algo movida, en la barra se arremolinaban muchas personas –en su mayoría chicas–, y pedían de todo. Por fortuna, aprendí rápido el negocio de las bebidas, así que todos los pedidos los entregaba con gran velocidad. Estaba tan ensimismado en preparar bebidas, que ni si quiera notaba lo fuerte que sonaba la música.

Observé el reloj de soslayo y pasaba de la media noche, pronto la gente comenzará a desaparecer y podré desaparecer de aquí. Justo en el momento en el que la gente disminuyó un poco, el turno de Kiba terminó, así que Sakura entró a suplirlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz por ello, pero no nos quedaba de otra, la parrilla había cerrado una hora atrás y ahora debíamos compartir la siguiente hora el bar.

Lógicamente al estar ella en lugar de Kiba, todos los chicos se acercaban de su lado para que los atendiera, así como me pasaba con las mujeres. La observaba de reojo sonriéndoles y algo dentro de mí se removía de manera inquieta. ¿Tenía que ser tan amable con esos desconocidos?

No es que me interese del todo, pero ella y yo compartimos mucho más, de lo que jamás podrá compartir con alguno de ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, la barra se vio casi completamente libre, así que comenzamos a limpiar todo lo que se podía. La molestia se ocupaba de acomodar las copas y yo de los demás utensilios, ya que a partir de esta hora, solo se servirían bebidas simples.

Ella se quedó atendiendo, en tanto yo me ocupaba de cambiar uno de los barriles de cerveza que ya estaba vacío. Estaba por terminar de conectar las mangueras, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

—Hola hermosa —se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

—¡Hola! —contestó la molestia—. Pensé que llegarías en un rato más.

—Decidí llegar antes para tomar una cerveza —respondió. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué esa voz me es vagamente familiar?

—Ahora te sirvo una.

—¿Lista para un poco de acción? —preguntó el sujeto con cierto toque de diversión que no me agradó para nada. ¿Acción?, ¿La molestia tendrá _acción_?

Terminé de instalar el barril y giré la perilla. Eso que escuchaba no me agradaba, y no sé porque mierda es así.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella sonriente.

—Bien, te esperaré por allá.

Me puse de pie e intenté observar al chico que había estado hablando con ella, pero para mi mala suerte, ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Mierda.

Durante el siguiente rato, nadie sospechoso volvió a acercársele, y me maldije a cada instante por tomarle tanta importancia. ¿Por qué me interesa lo que ella haga, o deje de hacer?, ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo!

Justo a la una, ya no había más gente, así que el lugar cerró y todos nos vimos libres. Cuando salí de Rakuen, no había nadie más fuera, salvo el dobe. A quien ya le había dicho el tema de la carrera, y justo como imaginé, aceptó inmediatamente.

Mientras conducía al punto de reunión, mi traicionera mente intentaba imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo esa molesta chica. ¿Estarán teniendo relaciones en el dormitorio?, El solo hecho de imaginarla con otro hombre ahí, me dio dolor de cabeza.

_¡Quieres dejar de pensar estupideces y concentrarte!_

Me gritó mi vocecilla interior.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y aceleré, estábamos por llegar, y eso me excitaba. Cuatro minutos más tarde, disminuí la velocidad y me abrí paso entre las personas para poder estacionarme. El dobe aparcó a mi lado y ambos bajamos del coche.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante dattebayo! —comentó ansioso.

Ubiqué con la mirada al tal Pain y nos acercamos a él.

—Así que decidieron venir —murmuró—. Bien.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunté.

—Mil por cabeza.

Pagué mi parte y el dobe la suya. El ruido de unos motores llamó mi atención, así que nos giramos para ver la carrera que estaba por iniciar.

—¿Es carrera de chicas? —preguntó el dobe entusiasmado.

—Así es —contestó Pain—. Solo las mujeres más locas por la velocidad corren aquí…

Afiné la vista y observé tres coches en posición. Uno rosa, un verde y un rojo. No identifiqué a ninguna de las chicas, salvo a la que estaba en el auto rojo, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Kin corra?

Un par de segundos después, apareció el Porsche negro con nubes rojas. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quién correrá ese? —pregunté.

—No es el de Sasori, solo es parecido —contestó—. Tenemos varios iguales, es algo así como… nuestra _marca_ personal, solo los mejores utilizan esos autos.

Bufé. ¿Qué mierda es esa?

—¿Eso quiere decir que ella es la favorita? —preguntó el dobe.

—La mejor —respondió—. Tenía mucho sin verla correr, pero es la mejor.

Entrecerré los ojos, intenté ver através de los cristales, pero no lo logré ya que son polarizados. La chica de cabellos azules se colocó frente a ellas y les hizo la señal, y un instante después, la capa de polvo se levantó. Todos los coches corrían a gran velocidad, todo el mundo gritaba eufóricamente y parecían ansiosos por saber quien ganaría la carrera.

El terreno a recorrer tenía curvas y ciertos baches, pero nada que no se pudiese manejar. El momento de dar la vuelta de regreso, llegó y dos de los coches se derraparon más de la cuenta; solo Kin y la del auto negro, giraron bien. Y un segundo después, la desconocida tomó la delantera con gran habilidad, era como si no le hubiese costado nada de trabajo. Impresionante.

Y como era de esperarse, llegó a la meta con mucho tiempo de ventaja.

—¡Increíble dattebayo! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Es la mejor!

No dije nada y asentí. Nunca había visto a una chica correr de esa manera.

Todos se acercaron a su auto para felicitarla, el dobe me jaló del brazo para verla de cerca. Me solté de su agarre y caminé yo solo.

—Sabía que ganaría —dijo alguien que pasaba a mi costado. Lo observé y me di cuenta que era el tal Sasori.

Él se abrió paso entre la multitud y detuve mi paso de golpe.

—¡Gané! —gritó la chica, al tiempo en que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo… teme? —preguntó Naruto casi sin voz.

¿Qué si lo veía?, ¡Mierda!, ¡Claro que si!

¡Es completamente increíble, que hasta aquí tenga que encontrármela!

Y encima de todo, es jodidamente _buena_.

—No esperaba menos de ti… Sakura.

—

_Continuará…_

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Siento mucho haber tardado, pero como muchas supieron, me lastimé las manos y bueno, no podía escribir, eso sin contar los exámenes y todo el rollo de la uni.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me fascina leerlos. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir, por eso espero que para este capi, me regalen otro rr.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Apuestas

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**APUESTAS**

.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, sentí como todo mi ser se aceleraba. Había un montón de personas y de coches, definitivamente esto era algo que yo disfrutaría bastante. Me bajé del coche y comencé a moverme de manera ansiosa, hacía mucho que no asistía a una carrera y la verdad es que ya me hacía falta.

—Vamos —me dijo Sasori al tiempo en que tomaba de la mano y me guiaba. Mientras caminábamos, observaba fascinada cada uno de los detalles. En lugares como esos, donde la adrenalina se puede respirar, me siento como en casa. Amaba correr y la velocidad, eso me hacía sentir única y no solo una chica que era buena hija, excelente estudiante y todas esas cosas.

Cuando tenía catorce años, Sasori me enseñó a conducir, primero era algo básico que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso. La sensación de que nadie puede detenerte es tan excitante, que me enamoró al instante, no niego que al principio estaba llena de miedo, pero después pasó y dejó solo sensaciones placenteras. De eso hace ya casi seis años y siempre parece como el primer día.

—Mira —me dijo al tiempo en que detenía su paso.

—¡Es justo como el tuyo! —exclamé observando con detenimiento el _porche_ negro con nubes rojas.

—Es el nuevo diseño de Akatsuki.

—¿Pain me dejará correr? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sabe que eres la mejor —me dijo con tranquilidad.

—Pero…

—Ya estás cubierta —me dijo. Le sonreí y asentí emocionada, él siempre tan lindo conmigo.

—A correr entonces.

En ese preciso momento, se nos acercó Deidara –un amigo de Sasori–, y nos avisó que la carrera de chicas estaba por iniciar. Le agradecimos y me subí al auto, lo puse en marcha y mi corazón se aceleró. Solté un suspiro y lo direccioné hacia el punto de partida. Ahí ya se hallaban tres coches más, un rojo, un verde y un rosa. Me coloqué en posición y esperé a que se diera el banderazo. Mis labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y fijé la vista en la carretera. Konan se puso en posición y dos segundos después la bandera cayó, aceleré y moví las velocidades, con rapidez tomé la delantera, aunque el auto rojo me seguía de cerca. Sonreí, ella no me ganaría. Cuando giramos, cambié nuevamente las velocidades y aceleré, tomé un par de kilómetros de ventaja y sin ningún problema llegué a la meta. Apagué el motor y me bajé, todo el mundo ya se estaba arremolinando a mí alrededor y les sonreí. Mi corazón martillaba con fuerza y la sangre me burbujeaba con frenesí, cada poro de mi piel despedía la adrenalina que sentía. ¡Lo mejor del mundo!

—¡Gané! —le dije a Sasori en cuanto se acercó a mí y lo abracé con fuerza.

—¡Felicidades hermosa! —exclamó—. ¡Sabía que así sería!

Nos separamos y le sonreí ampliamente, precisamente por eso él es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dije, el asintió.

—Bien hecho —me giré y saludé a Pain—. Como siempre.

—Gracias, es bueno volver de vez en cuando.

Me entregó el dinero que había ganado y le di la mitad a mi amigo, después de todo, sin él no estaría tan feliz ésta noche.

—Es hora —le dijo a Sasori, así que movieron los coches, para que los hombres se colocaran en posición. Acompañé a mi amigo hasta su auto y le di un beso en la mejilla, sabía que él era el mejor y estaba orgullosa por eso.

Me acerqué al frente y observé a los autos de los corredores. Uno era azul eléctrico, otro naranja con negro, otro solo negro y el de Akatsuki. ¿Por qué el negro me parece familiar?, enfoqué la vista y casi me caigo de la impresión.

¡¿Qué?

¡_Oh, no_! ¡No, no, no, _no_!

¡Shannaro, _no_!

¿Por qué tiene que estar _también_ aquí?

Apreté los dientes y sentí ganas de ponerme a hacer un berrinche como niña pequeña, ¡Kamisama me odia! ¿Por qué ese Uchiha está aquí?, bueno ya sé porque, pero ¿Por qué justo cuando estoy _yo_? ¿Es que acaso no hay nada que no tengamos que compartir? ¡Shannaro!

Ahora comprendo porque Sasori estaba en el campus ésta mañana, él estaba investigando a ese Uchiha, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Será que ya lo había visto correr antes?

Konan se colocó en posición y levantó su bandera. Observé con atención y traté de no perderme ni un solo detalle de la carrera, ya que ellos tenían una ruta diferente a la que yo corrí. Todos eran veloces, y lamento admitir esto pero… ese Uchiha es _bueno_. ¡Pff! ¿En todo debe ser el señor perfección?

Justo en la recta final Sasori tomó la delantera, pero dos segundos después ese Uchiha lo alcanzó; el naranja venía detrás de ellos y el azul unos metros atrás. Estaban demasiado parejos, jamás conocí a alguien que corriera tan bien como Sasori, bueno si sólo una vez, pero también es de Akatsuki. El último kilómetro llegó y ambos aumentaron la velocidad, me mordí el labio y contuve la respiración, solo fue cuestión de segundos de segundos para conocer al ganador.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo, me sentí sumamente excitada.

—No esperaba menos de ti… Sasuke.

—o—o—o—

Apagué el auto y sonreí de lado, era lógico que ganara nuevamente, y no podía esta más feliz por ello. Sobre todo porque le gané al idiota que es amigo de la molestia. Me bajé del auto y observé al pelirrojo, con una sola mirada le echaba en cara que tan perdedor era. El dobe se acercó a mí y me felicitó, aunque también me aseguró que la siguiente vez él me ganaría. Hmph.

—Felicitaciones —me dijo el tal Pain, antes de entregarme mis ganancias.

—Hmph.

Miré de soslayo al pelirrojo y observé como la molestia se lo llevaba a otro lugar menos concurrido. Fruncí el ceño, no sabía exactamente porque, pero eso me estaba molestando de sobremanera. Intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mí, pero me era malditamente imposible. ¿Acaso son novios o qué?

Hmph, seguro que a ese tal Sasori le encantará saber que comparto todo con su noviecita. Sin si quiera pensarlo, mis pies ya se estaban moviendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¿Por qué vamos con ellos, teme? —preguntó el dobe por lo bajo. Rodé los ojos.

—No tenías porque venir.

—Amargado —bufó.

—_Es un arrogante, odioso, presumido y… _—escuché que le decía ella a ese perdedor.

—¿Y? —pregunté una vez que estuve cerca de ellos. Sus orbes jades se posaron en mí y frunció el ceño.

—Un ególatra acosador, cubo de hielo —me dijo fuerte y claro.

—Hmph. No puedo creer que también estés aquí…

—Hola Sakura-Chan —la saludó el dobe, interrumpiéndome.

—Hola Naruto —contestó—. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Solo veníamos a saludar, ¿verdad teme? —y antes de que dijese algo, el dobe agregó algo más—. Por cierto, ¡Eres genial en esto, Sakura-Chan!

—Gracias, tú también eres bastante bueno, es una lastima que no ganaras.

El idiota despeinó sus cabellos y le sonrió como el dobe que es.

—Ganó quien está más capacitado —le dije fríamente.

—¿Qué insinúas imbécil? —gruñó el pelirrojo—. Tú no tienes capacidad, solo suerte.

—Hmph. Dos veces seguidas es habilidad, no suerte.

El tipo dio un paso hacia mí, pero la molestia se interpuso.

—Sasori —murmuró—. Déjalo, únicamente desea provocarte. No le des gusto, ya se tragará sus palabras.

—¿Y cómo lograrás eso exactamente? —pregunté con sorna.

—Corriendo —contestó—. Te ganaré.

Si me gustara reír, juro que éste sería uno de esos momentos. ¿Ella piensa que puede ganarme? ¡Ja!

—Nadie es mejor que yo.

—Tú ego no te deja ver con claridad Uchiha —me dijo—. No me conoces y no sabes que tan buena soy.

—¿Apuestas?

—Lo que sea.

Sus ojos denotaban una gran seguridad. Ya la había visto correr y era buena, pero no sabía que tanto, ella tiene razón en algo, no la conozco y no sé de que es capaz. Si ese tipo Pain dijo que es la mejor que ha visto en mucho tiempo, significa que así debe ser. Pero si ella es buena, yo soy mejor. No dejaré que una mujer me gane, ni ahora, _ni nunca_.

—Si gano, serás mi esclava —le dije—. Por un mes; me obedecerás y harás todo lo que yo te diga, no importa que tan descabellado sea. ¿Aceptas?

Sonreí de lado y esperé a saber su respuesta, aunque por la cara de terror que está poniendo, casi puedo jurar que no lo hará.

—Teme, no creo que… —el dobe trató de intervenir, pero le mandé una mirada envenenada para que cerrara la boca.

—No tienes por que aceptar, _nena_ —le dijo Sasori al tiempo en que colocaba sus asquerosas manos en la cintura de ella. ¿nena? Arqueé una ceja y bufé—. Ya me encargaré yo de éste.

Sentía una gran furia invadirme y no podía evitarlo, ¿era necesario que la abrazara de esa manera?

Sakura lo observó de soslayo y luego clavó su mirada en mí, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se preparó para hablar.

—Si yo gano —comenzó—, el que será mi esclavo por un mes, serás tú. No podrás negarte a nada de lo que yo te pida, no importa lo que sea.

—Hmph. ¿De verdad crees que podrás ganarme?

—No me digas que tienes miedo —se burló. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré fijamente.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —le dije fríamente antes de girarme. Era hora de correr.

—o—o—o—

En cuanto la carrera terminó, me acerqué a Sasori y lo abracé, había estado realmente cerca de ganar y debía estar furioso. Y de hecho, así era, así que lo jalé del brazo para guiarlo a un lugar más apartado. Por la expresión de su rostro puedo deducir que no es la primera vez que pierde contra ese Uchiha, parece más frustrado que otra cosa. Por lo tanto, cuando le pregunté, me confesó que había perdido por nada la noche del viernes.

—¿Y lo seguiste al campus?

—No, de hecho, si iba a buscarte a ti, pero al llegar allá me topé con el coche y lo identifiqué inmediatamente —explicó seriamente—. Y tampoco te mentí en lo de comprar el auto, si me interesa, es mucha máquina para un idiota como ese.

—Lo sé —bufé.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Algo así… —murmuré, aclaré la garganta e intenté cambiar de tema, pero él no me dejó.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—Todo y nada —murmuré. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y le conté los hechos a grandes rasgos. Le expliqué que –básicamente– compartíamos casi todo, y que era sumamente estresante, porque él no era de mi agrado, debido a su carácter principalmente.

—¿Es la basura que parece?

—Más que eso, tiene un aire de niño rico que me saca de quicio, piensa que todo se debe hacer como él dice y cuando él lo manda. Es un arrogante, odioso, presumido y…

—¿Y?

Giré el rostro y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Es que acaso no puede dejarnos solos?

—Un ególatra acosador, cubo de hielo —concluí fríamente.

—Hmph. No puedo creer que también estés aquí…

¡Ja! Sé lo que piensa y creo que es en lo único que concordamos, ¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarnos en todos lados?

Estaba por contestarle algo, cuando Naruto nos interrumpió, lo saludé y traté de no ser grosera. Después de todo, es el novio de mi amiga. La conversación comenzaba a cambiar ligeramente de rumbo, hasta que al idiota cubo de hielo, se le ocurrió mandarle una indirecta a Sasori, el cual se puso furioso y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no llego a intervenir. No sé exactamente en que momento, pero le dejé en claro que yo podía ganarle, y de verdad deseaba que así fuera, haber si con eso dejaba de ser tan arrogante.

—Si gano, serás mi esclava. Por un mes; me obedecerás y harás todo lo que yo te diga, no importa que tan descabellado sea. ¿Aceptas?

Apreté los puños y me tensé, ¡odio con todo mi ser que me subestime! ¿acaso cree que porque soy mujer no podré ganarle?

—No tienes por que aceptar, nena… Ya me encargaré yo de éste.

Sasori me abrazó por la cintura y trató de que me relajara, pero no funcionó, me sentía furiosa y con muchas ganas de barrer el piso con ese Uchiha. Sabía que era buena corriendo, y quizá la mejor de muchas pero… ¿podría ganarle?

¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?, no solo se burlará de mí, además, me hará su esclava por un mes y… me da miedo y asco pensar las cosas que puede pedirme. Respiré profundamente un par de veces y sonreí, necesitaba mostrar seguridad.

—Si yo gano, el que será mi esclavo por un mes, serás tú. No podrás negarte a nada de lo que yo te pida, no importa lo que sea.

—Hmph. ¿De verdad crees que podrás ganarme? —me tensé levemente y Sasori acarició uno de mis brazos.

—No me digas que tienes miedo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —masculló antes de girarse. Seguramente irá con Pain para arreglar la carrera.

—¿Estás loca? —me preguntó Sasori, una vez que nos quedamos solos—. Sé que eres buena, es más, la mejor chica que he visto correr, pero si aún no me ganas a mí ¿Cómo esperas ganarle?

—Podré, no te preocupes, no dejaré que me humille.

—Entonces correré también, no puedo dejarte sola en esto.

Le sonreí y no protesté, la verdad es que una vez que él decide algo, es difícil que cambie de opinión. Así que me tomó de la mano y nos guió hasta Pain, quien estaba en compañía de Uchiha y su amigo. Me preguntó si de verdad deseaba correr y asentí, mi amigo le dijo que también se unía a la carrera y cual sería la ruta que usaríamos. No comprendí al instante, pero sabía que Pain si, por lo tanto, llamó a Deidara y le dio una serie de instrucciones, al parecer se debían cerrar momentáneamente unas calles y el se encargaría de eso.

La mirada de Sasuke se mantenía fija en mí y no sabía el motivo. ¿deseaba intimidarme?, lo ignoré y observé el entorno. Las personas parecían emocionadas por la nueva carrera, así que el bullicio era demasiado. Sin desearlo, regresé la vista a ese Uchiha y ahora ya no estaba solo con su amigo, también se hallaba una chica de las que habían corrido conmigo.

—Me parece que Kin ya tiene nueva víctima —murmuró Sasori. ¿Así que se llama Kin?

No dije nada y observé como le daba un beso a Sasuke en la comisura de los labios; me tensé por completo y bufé. Seguramente ella era la que estaba con él ésta mañana, mi pulso se aceleró y apreté los dientes. Mi furia se acababa de incrementar y no sabía porque, solo era consiente que el sentimiento era muy parecido al que había sentido por la mañana. Intenté no mirarlos más, pero no podía, tenía ganas de ir hasta allá y golpearlos a ambos.

—Es hora —murmuró mi amigo. Asentí y nos acercamos a Pain, quien nos dio instrucciones del recorrido. Debíamos correr unas veinte manzanas en línea recta, luego girar en las bodegas, cruzar el puente y regresar por las calles aledañas, después girar dos manzanas antes y llegar al punto de partida. Era sencillo, yo era buena en los giros.

Cada uno se encaminó a su auto para alinearlo en el punto y poder iniciar, me tocó colocarme entre ambos y solté un gran suspiro. Tengo que ganar, voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras. Ese Uchiha no podrá contra mí. Giré el rostro a la izquierda y lo observé, parecía estar confiado, seguramente cree que porque soy una chica no podré vencerlo. Ya lo veremos.

Konan se colocó en posición y apreté el volante con fuerza, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me preparé. En cuanto dio la señal, aceleré a full y sonreí. La adrenalina era mucho más elevada, porque no solo estaba corriendo, si no además me estaba jugando algo muy importante. Cambié las velocidades y aceleré, los tres íbamos muy parejos, tanto que era difícil decir quien llevaba la delantera. Llegamos a las bodegas y desaceleré un poco para evitar derraparme, y después giré con mayor agilidad que ellos y volví a acelerar para cruzar el puente, lo que fue sencillo. Volví a girar y cambié la velocidad para acelerar más, sonreí porque ahora tenía la delantera. Observé el espejo retrovisor y los vi detrás de mí, cambié la velocidad y me preparé para girar, eran dos giros cortos y debía ganar. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente y todo mi cuerpo parecía vibrar. Salí de la última curva y aceleré, ellos intentaron alcanzarme, pero no se los permití. Desaceleré y pisé el freno, y un segundo después, ellos aparcaron junto a mí.

Abrí la boca y recuperé el aire que había perdido. Había ganado, yo, les gané, a ambos. ¡Los vencí!

Me bajé del auto y corrí con Sasori, quien estaba esperándome con una pequeña mueca, que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Felicidades —me dijo.

—Gracias —le dije—, por todo.

—Yo no hice nada, salvo ser vencido por ti.

—Hiciste más que eso —murmuré mientras lo abrazaba—. Me ayudaste a ganar y eso… lo aprecio muchísimo. Escogiste esa ruta, porque soy mejor en los giros, y decidiste correr, solo porque así le impedirías a Sasuke rebasarme.

—Hmph —me abrazó con fuerza y acercó su boca a mí oído—. Lo único que hice fue apoyarte, jamás te hubiese dejado hacerlo sola.

Me separé de él y le sonreí.

—Además el ver su cara de perdedor, vale completamente la pena.

Giré el rostro y observé a Sasuke, parecía despedir furia por todos lados. Sonreí. Prepárate Uchiha, porque ese ego tuyo, sufrirá y mucho.

—o—o—o—

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!

¿En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió hacer esa estúpida apuesta?

¡Maldita sea!, no puedo creer que haya perdido, ¡Y contra una mujer!

Me bajé del auto y azoté la puerta, inmediatamente el idiota de Naruto se acercó a mí y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Atrévete a decir una sola palabra —lo amenacé—, y te mato.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez y mi sangra burbujeaba como lava ardiente, estaba más que furioso, porque justo cuando creía que no podía ser más humillado, llega ésta chica y me gana. ¡A mí! ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Clavé la mirada en ella y me enfurecí más, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar pegada a ese tipo?

—¡Vamos teme! —dijo el dobe—. Admite que es... sorprendente, dattebayo.

Bufé.

Ahora debía cumplir esa maldita apuesta y ser su esclavo por un mes. ¡Un jodido mes! ¡Kuso!

La molestia se separó de su "noviecito" y le sonrió, eso me revolvió el estomago. Si ese mal nacido no se hubiese inmiscuido en la carrera, habría ganado, seguro. No debí dejarlo, pero no medité eso a tiempo. Pero ya que le gusta jugar sucio, veamos si puede impedir que le robe a su… _nena_.

Sakura no sólo lo mandará a volar y le romperá su patético corazón, si no además, estará completamente enamorada de mí. Como que me llamo: Uchiha Sasuke.

Y entonces si, ya veremos quien es el _perdedor_ aquí.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, ya que sin ellos, no habría conti. Y como siempre, espero que así como yo les dedico horas escribiendo, ustedes me dediquen un minuto para mandarme un review. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Dulce Venganza

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**DULCE VENGANZA**

.

El sol dio de lleno en mi rostro y me removí en las cobijas, tenía sueño y podía sentir todos mis músculos adoloridos, intenté abrir uno de mis ojos al tiempo en que ahogaba un bostezo, necesitaba saber que tan temprano ó que tan tarde era. Parpadeé un par de veces para intentar enfocar algo y mi ojo se negaba a cooperar, solté un débil gemido y volví a intentar. Unos segundos después, logré enfocar el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Volví a bostezar y me estiré por completo.

Estoy feliz. _Muy_ feliz. Hoy es el día de iniciar con la… ¿venganza?, es hora de comenzar a cobrar mi apuesta.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, encendí el reproductor de música y coloqué uno de mis cd's favoritos; en cuanto comenzó a sonar la canción, le subí todo el volumen y esperé. Era hora de hacer pagar al señor "arrogancia-cubo de hielo". Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, la del baño y la que conecta a su habitación.

—¡Es hora de levantarse! —grité. Al instante pegó un brinco y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —masculló furioso y sonreí.

—Cobrar mi apuesta —respondí—. ¡Necesito que limpies todo el dormitorio, a excepción de mi habitación, y que después vayas por algo para desayunar, porque sinceramente muero de hambre! —casi grité para que me escuchara, ya que la música estaba bastante fuerte.

—¿Es necesario ese infierno? —preguntó seguramente refiriéndose a la música. Asentí y me giré para salir de su habitación.

Comencé a ordenar un poco mi cuarto y no borré la sonrisa de mi rostro. Podía no estar siendo justa, pero él era realmente insoportable y era hora de hacerle saber que debe pagar. _Como tú, cuando él se vea libre de la apuesta_. La voz de mi cabeza replicó y la sonrisa –casi– desapareció. Eso no pasará, porque cuando el plazo esté vencido, ya habré conseguido algo de respeto por su parte. O por lo menos que me odie lo suficiente, como para no volver a hablarme nunca más.

Una vez que mi habitación se vio ordenada, asomé mi cabeza por la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala, para ver si mi esclavo hacía lo que debía. En cuanto lo divisé, mi corazón dejó de latir. ¡Únicamente llevaba puesto su boxer!, realmente intenté no mirarlo demasiado, pero ¡por kami!... sus músculos se marcaban realmente bien y…

¡Que estoy pensando!

—¿Podrías vestirte?, no necesito verte medio desnudo —bufé al tiempo en que me acercaba a él. Uchiha dejó de juntar la basura y me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión.

—Yo visto como se me da la gana, además, necesito estar cómodo para realizar las malditas labores —masculló la última parte y rodé los ojos—. Así que, si tus hormonas no logran controlarse al verme de ésta forma, no es mi problema —completó con un ligero toque de diversión, que me enfureció.

—Mis hormonas no se alborotan por cualquier cosa —espeté más que molesta—, pero como no deseo vomitar, te aconsejo que te pongas ropa encima. Ah, y no es una sugerencia, es una… _orden_.

Su rostro se puso rojo debido a la furia y sonreí triunfante.

—Hmph.

—Iré a bañarme, así que termina con esto y ve por la comida, que muero de hambre —le dije antes de girarme y regresar a mi habitación.

¿Quién ha dicho que la venganza no es dulce?

—

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? —preguntó Tenten bastante sorprendida. Habían pasado exactamente sesenta minutos, desde que le dije a ese Uchiha que saliera por el desayuno y ahora me encontraba con mis amigas, en la casa de la familia de Hinata, ya que siempre nos obligaban a desayunar ahí los domingos. Era una especie de tradición, o cosa parecida.

—Si —contesté orgullosa. Recordar la cara que puso el señor arrogancia, cuando le dije que el desayuno ya no hacía falta, porque debía salir con mis amigas… fue épica.

Claro que lo que ellas sabían, era que había ganado una apuesta por otra cosa, no por una carrera de autos.

—Te desconozco —comentó Ino con diversión—. Digo, siempre has sido la menos rencorosa y vengativa de nosotras, incluso creo que yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que haces.

—Las personas cambian —respondí orgullosa de lo que hacía.

—¿Tú?, no —me dijo—. Aquí hay algo raro… no será que ese Uchiha te gusta, y como no te hace mucho caso, ¿intentas llamar su atención desesperadamente?

—¿Qué?, ¡No! —grité—. Estás loca, ese tipo no me gusta nada.

¡La cerda está loca!, ¿Cómo puede si quiera pensar que _él_ me interesa?... digo, si es muy atractivo, pero es solo eso: una cara bonita. Sentí un nudo en el estomago y me negué a pensar en el disparatado comentario de mi amiga.

—Yo solo espero… —intervino Hinata—. Que Sasuke no intente desquitarse, cuando todo esto termine.

La posibilidad, logró que me diera un escalofrío.

—Hinata tiene razón —prosiguió Tenten—; yo creo que deberías cuidar más como lo tratas, porque…

—Te quemarás y llorarás como la nenita que eres —completó Ino sonriente. La fulminé con la mirada y no dije nada. Quizá estaban teniendo un punto muy bueno… mordí mi labio y tomé mi jugo para darle un sorbo.

Intentaré no ser tan desconsiderada. De verdad lo intentaré… bueno, _quizá_.

—o—o—

¡Odio a esa molestia de cabellera rosada!

¡Maldita sea!, tengo que hallar la manera de contrarrestar lo que me está haciendo, porque si no, terminaré explotando. Se cree que porque me ganó en una estúpida carrera ¿es mejor que yo?, Hmph. No pensé que fuese a portarse como lo está haciendo y me mata no poder ponerla en su lugar como se debe.

Después de que terminara lo que esa molestia "pidió" , salí del dormitorio y me encaminé a mi coche. Me hacía mucha falta una buena dosis de adrenalina y era seguro, que encerrado en ese estúpido lugar, nunca la iba a conseguir. No me interesaba que Haruno se molestara, después de todo, ya hallará la manera de fregarme la vida… como hasta ahora. Pisé el acelerador y me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el camino, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo ignoré, prefería no ser molestado de momento, o probablemente terminaría asesinando a alguien.

Odio esto. ¡Maldito Fugaku y sus castigos de mierda!

Yo podría estar en mi casa, lleno de lujos y viviendo la vida que me corresponde… y no aquí, en medio de la nada, rodeado de idiotas que no saben nada. Estúpida Haruno. Estúpida apuesta. Pero juro que ya encontraré la manera de vengarme, ella implorará y llorará por un poco de consideración.

—

Cuando volví a observar el reloj, ya era cerca de la una; eso significaba que mi turno en el bar estaba por iniciar. Conduje de regreso al centro y me sentí un tanto más relajado, esperaba haber recargado fuerzas lo suficiente, porque algo me decía que esa molestia estaría lista para hacer mi vida aún más miserable de lo que ya es. En cuanto aparqué mi coche, divisé esa melena rosada que tanto me molesta, bajé del auto y ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

—Pff, no te importa —bufé pasando de ella. Escuché como me insultaba y me seguía de cerca.

—Sabes que debes estar cerca —me recordó—, eres mi esclavo… por un mes.

Apreté los puños y me recordé que era una mujer. Estaba realmente molesto, nuevamente. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene ella para hacerme rabiar.

—Hmph. Como sea —murmuré de mala gana. Me adentré al cuarto de empleados y ella no dejó de seguirme—. Sabes, si continuas siguiéndome, comenzaré a creer que estás enamorada de mí —le dije, esperando que así se alejara de mí.

—Idiota —bufó—. También trabajo aquí ¿recuerdas?

Me mordí la lengua y me dispuse a ignorarla.

Una vez que me cambié de ropa y registré mi hora de entrada, me encaminé a la barra a sustituir a Shino. Antes de que lograra llegar a mi destino, Haruno me interceptó.

—Hoy cambiaremos lugares, te encargarás de la parrilla y yo sustituiré a Shino —espetó con una sonrisa. ¿Qué?, estaba listo para replicar, pero ella me interrumpió—. Y no puedes negarte, ya sabes… _esclavo_ —susurró la última parte con diversión.

—Hmph.

Hice lo que dijo y me desvié hacia la parrilla. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, aunque… si ella cree que esto me molestará o me arruinará mi tarde, está muy equivocada. Claro que no soporto tener que usar una red en mi cabello, pero mis emparedados son los mejores y se lo demostraré. La miré de soslayo, parecía feliz en el bar, hmph, tonta. Ya veremos que hace cuando necesite ayuda y yo esté tan ocupado, que tenga que hacerlo por ella misma.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la satisfacción que sentía, lograba sobre pasar a la furia. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba; únicamente hacía falta que mirara fijamente a algunas de las clientas y ellas venían solas a pedirme comida. No necesitaba hablarles, ni sonreírles; ellas acudían solas, como abejas a la miel. La única ocasión que miré de soslayo a Haruno, me di cuenta que estaba furiosa y eso me encantó. Una hora más tarde, vino y me dijo que ya podía regresar al bar, no le dije nada y obedecí. Era mucho mejor estar rodeado de mujeres, en la barra del bar; que en esa parrilla.

El resto del turno transcurrió de manera tranquila para mí. Era extraño que no me hubiese pedido algo más, como que limpiara la bodega, o las tarjas, o que sacara la basura… pero no le presté atención. Desafortunadamente, ambos salimos al mismo tiempo, así que no pude deshacerme de ella, como me hubiese gustado. Mientras caminaba a la salida, el dobe me interceptó, venía en compañía de su novia y las amigas de ésta.

—¡Teme!, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana dattebayo?, te estuve llamando —me reclamó con ese tono de voz, irritante. Me limité a rodar los ojos.

—Hola chicos —saludó la molestia a mi lado—. ¿Listas para dar una vuelta? —les preguntó a sus amigas, a lo que ellas asintieron. Al escuchar eso, me sentí un tanto aliviado, por lo menos no tendría que soportarla por un largo rato. Todos salimos al exterior y me encaminé a mi coche, saqué las llaves y me dispuse a abrirlo.

—Hoy no podrás irte en tu… cochecito —me dijo Sakura, al tiempo en que se acercaba a mí—, porque me lo prestarás para que salga con mis amigas —completó con una sonrisa.

La sangre comenzó a burbujear con fuerza, y la ira me golpeó, como si fuese un tornado. ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que toque mi precioso auto!

—No —gruñí—. Nadie toca mi coche.

—Eso no me interesa, _niño bonito_ —replicó frunciendo el ceño—. Eres mi esclavo, y los esclavos no tienen derecho a replicar nada.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas, no te dejaré conducirlo —bramé furioso.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó—. Sabes que soy tan buena con los coches, como tú.

Apreté las llaves que tenía en la mano y la fulminé con la mirada. Naruto se acercó a nosotros, colocó una mano en mi hombro y se acercó a nosotros para susurrarnos algo.

—Teme, siento decir esto pero… una apuesta es una apuesta —lo miré y me dispuse a matarlo. ¿De qué maldito lado está el traidor?

—Hmph. Si le pasa algo… así sea una pequeña ralladura… la pagarás caro —la amenacé—. Me importa una mierda si eres mujer —su cara se contrajo por unos segundos—. Ah, y solo recuerda que la venganza es un plato que me encanta comer… _frío_.

Le entregué las llaves y me giré para salir de ahí. Era la primera vez que una mujer me humillaba tanto, nunca en la vida me había pasado algo parecido y era horrible. Lo peor de todo era que no podía simplemente negarme, el idiota de Naruto tenía razón en algo: Una apuesta es una apuesta; yo di mi palabra y debo cumplirla. Pero también es cierta una cosa: Ya llegará mi momento de vengarme… y ella lo pagará con creces.

—o—o—

El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, resonó, así que corrí al aula que me correspondía. Era la última clase del día, gracias a Kami. Estaba siendo un lunes de lo más… agotador. Admito que mi fin de semana había sido excelente, sobre todo cuando ese Uchiha tuvo que prestarme su auto –el cual por cierto, corre genial–, lo que no me agradó para nada, fue la amenaza que me soltó. Mis amigas ya me lo habían advertido y no me lo había querido creer, pero que ilusa. Por eso de ahora en adelante, ya no lo trataré tan mal y seré más considerada con mis peticiones.

Entre al salón y me acomodé en el lugar de siempre. La clase de cálculos financieros es de mis favoritas, porque es en la que mis notas son las mejores de la clase. ¿Qué puedo decir?, estos temas se me dan con facilidad. El profesor Morino comenzó a repartir unas hojas con algunos ejercicios, al tiempo en que explicaba que sería una labor en parejas y que se debería responder todo, antes de que la clase llegara a su fin. Para mi desgracia –y no es que me sorprenda–, Uchiha fue asignado como mi compañero, así que juntamos nuestros lugares y nos dispusimos a trabajar. Le di una revisión parcial al ejercicio y era sencillo, tan sencillo que casi podía saborear mi felicitación.

—¿No me pedirás que lo resuelva? —preguntó el señor arrogancia.

—No, yo deseo sacar una nota perfecta, así que limítate a observar —le dije. El frunció el ceño y no replicó nada. Saqué mi libreta y comencé a trabajar en el ejercicio, eran cálculos enredados, pero sencillos de comprender. Miré por el rabillo del ojo que él también sacaba su libreta y se ponía a escribir, decidí no hacer ningún comentario y me concentré en lo que hacía.

—Ese cálculo, está mal hecho —aseguró. Miré hacia donde apuntaba su lápiz y bufé.

—Eso quisieras —me burlé—. Soy la mejor de la clase, así que sé lo que hago.

—No seas terca y cámbialo —replicó fríamente. Me enfurecí y lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Acaso me cree tonta?

—Sé muy bien lo que hago, _Uchiha_ —le dije.

—Hmph. ¿quieres apostar? —preguntó.

—¿Deseas volver a ser humillado por una chica? —me burlé y él entrecerró los ojos.

—Si gano, se invierte la anterior apuesta. Tú serás mi esclava por el mes acordado… ¿aceptas?

—Hecho —acepté inmediatamente—. Pero si yo gano, continuarás siendo mi esclavo… por dos meses.

—Trato.

Sonreí triunfante. Ya tenía esclavo por dos meses. Ese Uchiha no sabe en lo que se metió al apostar conmigo en mis terrenos, yo nunca he salido mal en un ejercicio de ésta clase y si cree que ahora lo haré, significa que perdió la razón. Terminé de pulir el trabajo y sonreí sumamente satisfecha. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el escritorio del profesor, con libretas en mano.

—Aquí tiene —le dije entregándole lo que había hecho.

—No esperaba menos de mi mejor alumna —me elogió y me sentí más satisfecha. Comenzó a analizarlo detenidamente.

—Sé que el de ella está mal, así que aquí le dejo el correcto —le dijo ese Uchiha con arrogancia. Le entregó su libreta y se quedó de pie junto a mí.

—Tú eres el que está mal —me quejé.

—Interesante —contestó el profesor.

Se tomó un largo rato para revisar ambos trabajos y no emitió ni un solo gesto. Mientras esperábamos la obvia respuesta, recordé las palabras de la cerda: "_no será que ese Uchiha te gusta, y como no te hace mucho caso, ¿intentas llamar su atención desesperadamente?_" ¡Por supuesto que no!, por favor, nadie realmente creería que yo hago esto solo para llamar su atención. Es decir, es un cubo de hielo insoportable, ¿Quién querría salir con él?... bueno, estúpida pregunta. Pero él no me interesa, únicamente me provoca ahorcarlo. Además, ellas no se creen que pueda actuar de ésta forma, porque nunca antes lo había hecho. Aunque si supieran que compito en carreras clandestinas, creo que no opinarían lo mismo.

—Terminé de revisar ambos trabajos —comenzó el profesor—. Y debo decir que –efectivamente– hay uno de los dos que está mal.

Sonreí y me dispuse a echarle en cara mi perfecta y consecutiva victoria. Creo que después de esto, su ego se desinflara de manera considerable.

—El ejercicio que está bien resuelto, es el de…

—o—o—

Las clases finalizaron y salí del edificio, mi estúpido teléfono no dejaba de vibrar y ya me estaba volviendo loco. No necesité ver la pantalla nuevamente para saber quién era, Fugaku había estado llamando exactamente cada hora y realmente parecía decidido a no dejarme tranquilo. Cuando estuve en el exterior, decidí responder. Diez segundos bastaron, para que comenzara a sermonearme sobre mi falta de atención, mi rebeldía y no sé cuantas mierdas más. Opté por no replicar nada, o terminaría diciéndole lo mucho que lo odiaba justo en estos momentos. Como era de esperarse, me preguntó si ya había logrado conseguir un buen empleo y si eso no estaba afectando mis notas en la universidad, también me regañó por no haber llamado a mi madre y por haber evitado que Itachi se inmiscuyera en mi vida. Cerré los ojos y masajeé mi sien, la verdad me estaba conteniendo más de lo necesario, y temía que si explotaba, me negara el derecho de conservar mí preciado automóvil.

—_¿Me estás escuchando? _—preguntó—. _Quiero que telefonees a tu madre y que te comportes bien, como el buen hijo que deberías haber sido._

—Hmph.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y esperé a que continuara con el acostumbrado sermón. De hecho, creo que lo único bueno de no estar en mi casa, es que no tengo porque soportar a mi padre. Cuando por fin finalizó, me amenazó con desheredarme o algo así, si no hacía lo que me pedía y cortó la comunicación. ¿Y me preguntan de dónde saqué mi frialdad y arrogancia?

Guardé el teléfono en mi pantalón y me encaminé a mi auto. Un par de chicas me sonrieron como bobas en el transcurso y me limité a ignorarlas. Una vez que estuve frente a mi precioso convertible, me odié por haber permitido que esa molestia lo usara la noche anterior. Realmente odio las apuestas. Aunque vengarme por una apuesta, no. La venganza me gusta.

—¡Sasuke! —la ruidosa voz del dobe llegó a mis oídos y maldije su efusividad. Llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba y colocó una mano en el coche, mientras luchaba por recuperar el oxígeno.

—¿No puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso? —le dije mirándolo feo.

—Escuché lo de la nueva apuesta —me dijo ignorando mi comentario pasado. Claro que lo sabía. Rodé los ojos y no dije nada—. ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó al tiempo en que soltaba una carcajada. Gruñí.

—Me voy —bufé. Abrí la puerta del conductor y aventé mi mochila dentro.

—Teme —me llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Sólo, no vayas a perder la razón dattebayo… intenta ser… ¿pasivo?

No contesté y cerré la puerta. ¿Pasivo? ¿Yo?... ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?

Conduje hasta el restaurante solitario que había hallado unas semanas atrás y compré algo para comer. Necesitaba un tiempo de calidad a solas, antes de que el nuevo terror iniciara. Me compré una cerveza, un platillo sencillo y degusté mi comida. Tenía varios días sin sentirme tan… ¿a gusto?, la verdad es que mi soledad es única y me encanta. Es bueno no tener que estar siendo acosado a cada instante del día. Cuando estaba por terminar de comer, saqué el móvil y llamé a mi madre; la cual inmediatamente comenzó con reclamos muy maternales. Se puso toda sentimental por mi falta de consideración e incluso creo que estuvo al borde del llanto; Mikoto puede ser demasiado bipolar, un minuto está feliz y al siguiente ya no. Eso es algo que me confirma que mi familia está loca. Unos cinco minutos después, corté la llamada, no sin antes prometer que me comunicaría con ella más seguido; mi madre es muy persuasiva y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Cosa que afortunadamente… heredé.

Un rato después, regresé al edificio. Había muchas cosas que hacer, la mayoría molestas, pero que no podía postergar. Una vez que estuve dentro del dormitorio, me topé con la molestia de cabellera rosada, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala. Automáticamente, nuestras miradas se encontraron y su mirada se ensombreció.

—¿Me odias? —pregunté a modo de burla—. Eso está bien.

—Te odio —masculló—. Ahora, a hacer la tarea.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la mesa, para tomar asiento ahí. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentó soltarse de mi agarre.

Hmph.

—A mí, nadie me da órdenes —susurré cerca de su rostro—. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho humillándome… porque ahora te puedes dar una idea, de lo mucho que sufrirás siendo mi _esclava_.

—Maldito —masculló. La solté y tomé asiento a su lado.

Claro que odio las apuestas, sobre todo porque ahora debo hacer un trabajo con ella, para la clase de Morino. Pero definitivamente lo que no odio, es ganarlas y tener el control. No sabe ni lo que le espera.

La venganza es dulce… muy dulce.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero bueno, las excusas sobran y no deseo aburrirlos con ello. Sólo les diré que la uni me consume demasiado y el deber es primero. No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero espero que no sea mucho. No se preocupen, solo compréndanme tantito.

Agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan, ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Perdiendo la cabeza

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**

.

Empujé la puerta de los baños y miré con sumo cuidado dentro, _¡Estás siendo paranoica!_, solté un suspiro e ingresé con la mayor normalidad del mundo. Observé el reflejo de todo el lugar, a través del gran espejo que está colgado en la pared y cerré los ojos luego de comprobar que todo estuviese como debía. Estaba convirtiéndome en una completa histérica. Me acerqué a uno de los lavamanos y abrí el grifo para mojar mi rostro un par de veces; luego de haberlo hecho, coloqué mis manos mojadas en mi cuello y le di un suave masaje. Miré mi reflejo y observé las pequeñas ojeras que ya se estaban formando, sollocé y solté todo el aire de golpe.

_No podré soportarlo…_

Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir absolutamente nada y todo por culpa de ese Uchiha. Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a salir del baño. Todos me advirtieron que me estaba pasando con él y no quise escucharlos, pequé de ingenua y de tonta. ¿Por qué me atreví a apostar nuevamente con él?, ¡Estúpida Sakura confiada!... Observé el pasillo y no vi rastros de algo que representara peligro, así que salí y me encaminé a la siguiente clase. Caminé lo más aprisa que pude, siempre mirando hacia todos lados y reprendiéndome aún por mis tontas decisiones. En cuanto llegué al aula, me acomodé en mi lugar y agradecí que el profesor aún no estuviese dentro. Irremediablemente, miré hacia mi izquierda y sentí una ligera ola de alivio al ver que "_cubo de hielo Uchiha_" aún no hubiese llegado. Ahogué un bostezo y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba descansarlos por unos segundos únicamente. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me topé con un par de orbes oscuros que me miraban con intensidad. Automáticamente mi ceño se frunció y él esbozó una ligera –y casi imperceptible– sonrisa, pero no de esas sonrisas de "hay que feliz estoy", si no una de esas donde te amenazan en silencio, donde te advierten que en cualquier momento, llegará la hora de sufrir. Desvié la vista y mordí mi labio, todo mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente y tragué saliva.

Un par de minutos después, el profesor arribó y comenzó su clase. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, me ponía más ansiosa. No estaba poniendo nada de atención y eso era preocupante. Siempre soy la primera en comenzar a hacer anotaciones, o en participar, y estos últimos días, no he logrado concentrarme en absolutamente nada. Sé que es ridículo, porque ese Uchiha no me pediría hacer nada durante clases, ¿o sí? Lo observé de soslayo y él parecía bastante entretenido con lo que escribía. Mantuve la vista en él y me relajé levemente; si no fuese el patán engreído que es, incluso me sentiría atraída por él. _¿Qué estoy pensando?_, cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos lentamente. Aún seguía sin moverse; parte de su cabello caía sobre su rostro y ocultaba gran parte de sus facciones, pero aún así, podía ver su perfecta y pálida piel, y un poco de sus labios. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan atractivo, puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza?

El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, sonó y pegué un brinco, _¿Pasé casi una hora observándolo?... _gemí y tomé mis cosas para huir de ahí.

—¿Acaso estoy perdiendo el juicio? —murmuré con reproche hacia mí misma. Supongo que el exceso de cansancio, me está pasando la factura.

Llegué a mi casillero y lo abrí para poder tomar un libro que necesitaría, mientras vaciaba mi mochila, escuché ruido proveniente del locker de al lado y me congelé. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y abrí la boca para respirar mejor. Los segundos transcurrían y nada pasaba. Giré con sumo cuidado mi cabeza y miré por el rabillo del ojo, Uchiha estaba ahí, pero parecía no reparar en mi presencia.

—¡Sakura! —alguien me llamó a mis espaldas y logró que pegara un grito—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó entre risas Ino.

—Cerda —mascullé—, ¿Acaso planeas que me dé un paro cardiaco? —farfullé molesta, me giré para encararla y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Perdón —respondió aún entre risas—, ¿Qué te tiene tan exaltada, frentona?... Tienes cara de que no has dormido en días.

Miré de soslayo al idiota de al lado y éste me miraba fijamente, con esa estúpida sonrisa intimidante en los labios. Apreté los puños, me giré para cerrar la puerta del casillero y emprendí la escapada.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó Ino al tiempo en que intentaba seguir mi paso.

—Estoy agotada y se lo hiciste notar al enemigo —farfullé.

—Claro, no es como si Sasuke tuviese ojos y pudiese mirar por sí sólo, las ojeras que tienes o el rostro de muerto que traes justo ahora —bufó con sarcasmo y la miré mal.

—Tienes razón —admití luego de un rato y aminoré la velocidad con la que caminaba.

—Creo que la angustia te está matando… —resaltó lo obvio y evité mirarla mal—, ¿Por qué no intentas llegar a un acuerdo con él?, por tu salud física y mental.

—Es una apuesta no negociable —murmuré con odio.

—Bueno, yo te…

—No te atrevas a decirme: "Te lo dije", porque te juro que te golpeo aquí mismo.

—Bien, nos vemos después —se despidió y me dejó sola. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y gemí.

_¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Tú puedes soportar todo esto!..._ gritó mi vocecilla interior. ¿De verdad puedo soportarlo?

.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, me encaminé a la salida y compré un café de esos de la máquina expedidora. Necesitaba permanecer despierta, ya que mi turno en Rakuen comenzaría en menos de una hora, y no podía quedarme dormida a mitad del trabajo. Cuando estaba por salir del campus, un automóvil negro se detuvo delante de mí y casi lancé el café lejos de mí. La ventanilla del copiloto se deslizó hacia abajo y sentí terror.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —su fría voz resonó en mi cabeza y tragué saliva.

—¿Es un ofrecimiento real, o es una orden maquillada? —pregunté después de unos segundos.

—Hmph, puedes caminar si lo deseas.

Lo medité un par de segundos y terminé aceptando. Casi el noventa por ciento de mí estaba aterrada, pero el otro diez por ciento, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que ese Uchiha se traía entre manos. Mantuve la vista fija al frente, procurando mirar al enemigo a cada minuto. El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, cuando llegamos al lugar, le agradecí y salí corriendo al interior. Ya había sido demasiada angustia de momento. Me terminé el café y me encaminé al área de empleados para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando salí del vestidor, nuevamente ese par de ojos negros me miraban fijamente y lo ignoré. Registré mi hora de entrada y –prácticamente– volví a huir. Saludé a Kiba de lejos y me metí al área de la comida. Un par de minutos después, observé como el idiota ingresaba a bar y decidí ignorarlo.

Decidí que lo mejor era intentar enfocarme en lo mío y dejar de preocuparme. Conforme pasaban las horas, la gente dejó de comprar comida y comenzó a consumir más bebidas. Así era siempre, regularmente después de las siete, las personas consumían más del bar, y menos de la parrilla. A las ocho, llegó el otro empleado y me preparé para ayudar un poco sirviendo mesas. Kiba y Uchiha se movían de un lado a otro, así que los meseros necesitarían ayuda en las mesas. Tomé una libreta y comencé a tomar pedidos. No era raro que la mayoría de los hombres estuviesen sentados y casi todas las chicas estuviesen arremolinadas en la barra, o siendo más específicos, en un solo extremo de la barra. Neji llegó a suplir a Kiba y la situación se nivelo un poco. Aunque aún se veían más mujeres de un lado, que de otro.

Estúpidas chicas. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que jamás les hará caso?

Terminé de servir ese par de tragos y regresé al bar, me acerqué al azabache y le dije que podía tomar su descanso, que yo lo cubriría. No dijo nada y me dejó con Neji. Las chicas que estaban allí, mostraron su cara de decepción y sonreí.

—Disculpa —me llamó una chica rubia—. ¿Tardará mucho en regresar tu compañero?, es que la verdad preferimos que él nos atienda.

Sentí como la ira comenzaba a burbujear y fruncí el ceño.

—No volverá, así que si no consumirás nada, despeja el área —le dije secamente. Ella me miró feo y casi todas las chicas se disiparon. Sonreí y escuché sus quejas. La gran mayoría estaban decepcionadas porque deseaban ser atendidas por Uchiha y se quejaban de que ya no podrían estar cerca de él.

—Poco te faltó para golpearla —murmuró Neji, a mi lado, mientras servía una cerveza—. ¿Por qué tan molesta? ¿No estarás celosa, o si?

—¡Claro que no! —bufé y me alejé para atender a un par de tipos que acababan de llegar.

¿Celosa?, _¿Yo?_, ¡Ni loca!

Es sólo que no tolero que las chicas sean tan entupidas y crean que únicamente por mostrarle a Sasuke sus pronunciados escotes, éste caerá rendido a sus pies. Es denigrante y repugnante. Cinco minutos más tarde, mi lado de la barra estaba repleto de chicos y solté un suspiro. También odiaba verme tan asediada, pero era mejor que ver a una multitud de mujeres ofreciéndosele a ese Uchiha. Lo único que logran es que su –ya inflad ego–, siga creciendo más y más.

Cuando Sasuke regresó de su descanso, Asuma nos ordenó a los tres seguir atendiendo, hasta que fuese nuestra hora de salir. La música comenzó a sonar fuerte y la gente que se acercaba al bar, ya no se veía tan dividida, cosa que agradecí. Ocasionalmente veía de soslayo al cubo de hielo y me golpeaba mentalmente por hacerlo. Pero es que sencillamente me estaba costando mucho evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de mantenerlo vigilado. ¡Y todo por esa maldita apuesta del infierno!

Esto podría estar siendo más sencillo, si tan sólo Sasuke se decidiese a hacerme algo, pero aún nada. Lleva cuatro días sin decirme casi nada, lo único que ha hecho es mirarme y sonreírme de esa manera que me pone más nerviosa. Es como si me estuviese advirtiendo que algo malo está por venir y que me prepare. ¡Lo odio!, casi no puedo dormir, porque siento que llegará y me ordenará hacer algo estúpido o vergonzoso. La duda, los nervios y el miedo no me dejan vivir tranquila. No ha intentado nada en el dormitorio, ni en clases, ni aquí…_ ¿Qué está tramando?_, por eso no le quito la vista de encima, quiero ver en qué momento se acercará a mí para comenzar con el infierno que me espera. Aunque admito que un infierno, ya estoy viviendo.

Luché por despejar la mente y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las once, hora de mi salida. Deseaba llegar al dormitorio y dormir, cerraría muy bien las puertas de mi habitación y me aseguraría de no preocuparme por nada. O eso intentaría.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar si Sasuke me seguía, tan sólo corrí de un lado a otro y me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando salí del local, me topé con alguien a quien no esperaba y sonreí.

—Sasori —lo abracé con fuerza y solté un gran suspiro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, beso mi frente y me separé de él.

—Muerta, ¿puedes llevarme?

—No tenías que pedirlo —caminamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Por unos segundos me sentí tentada a pedirle que me llevara a otro lado, pero no tenía mucho caso huir, así que deseché la idea tan pronto como llegó.

Durante el trayecto, Sasori me preguntó el porqué de mi agotamiento y tuve que decirle a regañadientes mi estupidez.

—¿Por qué te atreviste a apostar con él? —bufó molesto—. Ese mal nacido te hará la vida imposible.

—Ya no lo digas…

Todo lo que me estaba diciendo, yo ya me lo había reprochado. Pero nada ganaba con eso, no me retractaría de mi palabra y pagaría esa apuesta con dignidad. Cuando llegamos al edificio, estacionó su auto y me ayudó a bajar. Pasó una mano por mis hombros y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi dormitorio, en el último piso.

—Gracias —le dije, mientras intentaba sonreír. Me alejé de él para abrir la puerta y un mareo me golpeó.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó preocupado y me quedé quieta por un instante.

—Si, sólo estoy muy cansada —murmuré—. Creo que no comer, también me afectó.

Sasori se limitó a abrazarme y me sentí ligeramente incómoda.

—Sakura, promete que te cuidarás mucho y que si necesitas ayuda, me lo dirás.

—Lo haré.

—Si ese imbécil se atreve a dañarte, o te pasa algo por su culpa… —clavó sus ojos en los míos y comencé a sentirme más nerviosa. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse de manera peligrosa y me quedé estática. Estaba por decirle que se detuviera, cuando alguien lo empujó ligeramente a un costado.

—No estorbes —masculló fríamente Sasuke, al tiempo en que abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—Imbécil —bufó el pelirrojo. Uchiha lo ignoró y yo aproveché para soltarme del agarre.

—Será mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo —agité mi mano a modo de despedida y me metí al dormitorio. Todo estaba en penumbras, únicamente resaltaba un poco de luz proveniente de la habitación de Sasuke, solté un suspiro y caminé a mi habitación.

Coloqué una mano mi corazón y solté el aire de golpe. Si ese Uchiha no hubiese llegado, Sasori me hubiese besado y yo no hubiese sabido que decirle. ¿Por qué intentó hacerlo?, pensé que tenía claro que sólo somos amigos.

Aún peor.

¿Por qué deseé que fuese alguien más quien me besara?

_¡Kami, estoy perdiendo el juicio!_

-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto amaneció, me di una ducha y salí del dormitorio, necesitaba ir a correr un rato antes de que mi turno iniciara. Intenté mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, pero me parecía ligeramente imposible. Una parte de mí se sentía bastante a gusto con todo lo que estaba pasando; no hacer nada en contra de tu enemigo, en ocasiones es la mejor arma para que se autodestruya por si sólo y eso precisamente estaba pasando con la molestia de cabellos rosados. Estaba tan asustada pensando en lo que yo pudiese hacerle, que casi no dormía y prueba de ello, son las ojeras que trae. Se la pasa escondiéndose de mí y se pasea por todos lados como conejillo asustado. Admito que es divertido, sobre todo cuando la miro fijamente y sonrío, ella traga saliva y esquiva mi mirada. Todo avanzaba perfecto, hasta el momento en el que los encontré a punto de besarse. Me asqueó la sola posibilidad. Necesito aumentar la presión en ella, para que termine definitivamente con el imbécil ese. Quiero que se enamore de mí, para poder botarla después y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dos corazones al precio de uno; el de su estúpido novio y el de ella. Con eso aprenderán que con Uchiha Sasuke, nadie juega. Pisé el acelerador y respiré profundamente. Necesitaba que el coraje que estaba sintiendo se disipara. ¿Por qué mierda tengo toda esta furia?, no es que me interese con quien se enrede ella, pero mientras no obtenga lo que deseo, ninguno de los dos será feliz.

.

Un rato más tarde, llegué al bar e inicié mi estúpida jornada laboral. Me estaba cansando de todo esto y me mataba que no pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo. Extraño mi casa, mis cosas y mi dinero. Por las mañanas todo estaba muerto, así que sólo me quedaba yo a cargo del bar y la molestia de la parrilla. Mientras limpiaba unas copas, sentí como los ojos de alguien se posaban sobre mí. Siendo un poco más específicos, un par de orbes color jade. Hmph. No necesité mirarla para asegurarme de que era ella. Había aprendido a reconocer cuando sus ojos se clavaban sobre mí, era algo que no me pasaba con frecuencia. Claro que podía saber cuando alguien me miraba y con qué intenciones, pero normalmente, necesitaba levantar la vista para identificar al usuario de dicha mirada. Con Haruno pasaba algo inexplicable, era la extraña excepción, porque desde un inicio aprendí a reconocer su sola presencia. Podía estar en una habitación llena de personas mirándome y sabría al instante cual le pertenecía. Quizá sea que compartimos tantas cosas y pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, que hemos desarrollado alguna estúpida conexión. Levanté la cabeza y clavé mis ojos en ella, automáticamente se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Sonreí de lado, tal vez ya comienza a sentirse más que atraída por mí y me parece que se está acercando la hora de que yo lo compruebe. Le pondré la prueba de fuego, para ver lo que hace.

—Hola, teme —rodé los ojos y bufé—. También te quiero.

—¿Acaso no sueles levantarte hasta el medio día?

—Que gracioso —bufó, lo miré y miré como hacía una mueca—. Estoy aquí, porque quería avisarte que volvieron a buscarme para… _ya sabes_ —susurró la última parte—. Será hoy a la media noche, ¿te interesa?

—Hoy no —contesté casi enseguida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido—. Es la primera vez que tú…

—Hmph. Tengo otras cosas igual de importantes que hacer —lo corté—. Ya será otro día.

Volví a mirar a la molestia y sonreí.

—Esa mirada no me gusta —puntualizó—. No seas malo con Sakura-chan, ella no planeaba ser mala contigo, sólo se divertía.

—No soy el maldito bufón de nadie, _imbécil _—mascullé fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y si eso es todo, ya puedes largarte.

—Espero que no salgas quemado, teme —me dijo antes de irse. Rodé los ojos y bufé. Estúpido. El amor lo está haciendo más idiota de lo que ya era.

Unos treinta minutos después, se acercó esa pelirroja con la que me había acostado hacia un par de semanas y mi malhumor amenazó con empeorar. Normalmente no me gusta que mis aventuras de una noche me acosen; odio que crean que porque tuve sexo con ellas, se están ganando el derecho a tener algo más conmigo. Me pidió un martini y no me quedó de otra, más que preparárselo. En cuanto se lo di, me alejé para hacer otras cosas, intentaba que pensara que estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención.

Pero no funcionaba.

Otros treinta minutos pasaron y ella sólo se limitó a pedir otros dos martinis. ¿Acaso no tiene una vida que vivir?, ¿o alguien más a quien incordiar?

—Sasuke —su horrible voz resonó en mi cabeza—, ¿No te gustaría ir a divertirte ésta noche, conmigo?

—No.

—Hay por favor… no seas aburrido —se inclinó sobre la barra e intentó que fijara mi atención en su escote. Patética.

Un fuerte ruido llegó a mis oídos y me giré para ver lo que pasaba, la molestia acababa de tirar una charola de pan. La ignoré y volví a mirar a la pelirroja.

—No y será mejor que te vayas —le dije—. Comienzas a hartarme.

—No me iré hasta que no aceptes —anunció sonriente.

Volví a sentir los ojos de la molestia sobre mí y apreté los ojos. Las mujeres están locas. Ignoré a Karin y seguí con mi trabajo, por suerte un rato más tarde llegó Neji, así que pude dejar la barra y dedicarme a otras cosas.

.

Cuando terminó el turno en el bar, me regresé al dormitorio, quería estar listo para cuando la molestia llegara. Me despojé de la ropa y me di un baño, era mucho mejor estar recién duchado. Recién terminé de enrollar una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, cuando inesperadamente se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Haruno, con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo. Mis ojos viajaron por todo su cuerpo y sentí que me excitaba. Era justo como el primer día.

—Oh, Kami —se detuvo de golpe y clavó sus ojos en mí, se sonrojó y giró el rostro—. ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿a caso no te enseñaron a colocarle seguro a la puerta del baño, cuando te estás duchando?

—¿A ti no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

—Se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí, además ya sabes que yo me baño siempre después del trabajo —se quejó volviendo a mirarme a los ojos—. ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

Me acerqué a ella y su enfado se esfumó.

—Insinúas que yo quería verte… _así _—susurré cerca de su rostro y ella se sonrojó con fuerza.

—Eres un pervertido —masculló, al tiempo en que me empujaba fuera—. ¡Largo!

Salí del baño y la puerta se cerró. Miré mi pecho y sentí como palpitaba algo en mi interior. Era estúpido, pero sentía como si su mano hubiese sido una brasa ardiente.

Hmph._ ¡Que idioteces estoy pensando!_

Me coloqué únicamente un bóxer y sequé mi cabello, veremos que tan capaz es Haruno de resistirse a mí. Así como estaba, salí de mi habitación y me acomodé en el sofá, tomé el libro de economía que debíamos leer y comencé a hojearlo. Sabía que ella no tardaba en aparecer, ya que los sábados por la tarde, le daba por limpiar como desquiciada el lugar. Unos quince minutos después, apareció con una bolsa de basura en la mano. Sentí como dejaba caer la bolsa y se quedaba estática, automáticamente, sonreí. Levanté la mirada y la sonrisa se me borró del rostro. Sakura vestía un short bastante corto de color manzana y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, estaba… _sexy_.

—¿Por qué… _no traes ropa_? —dijo al tiempo en que se le subían los colores al rostro—. Si planeas estar medio desnudo, que sea en la soledad de tú habitación.

—Ya te dije que si tus hormonas no lo soportan, no es mi culpa —bufé.

—¡Ya quisieras tener ese efecto en mí! —exclamó—. Si lo que te gusta es que te vean así, ¿Por qué no te largas a hacerle compañía a esa pelirroja que parecía un hongo en el bar?, seguro que ella estará más que feliz de recibirte en su casa.

Me puse de pie y comencé a acorralarla.

—¿Celosa? —me burlé y ella me fulminó con su mirada.

—¡No estoy loca!

—Estás celosa —aseguré—, y además mientes para no admitirlo.

Sakura comenzó a retroceder y sonreí.

—Aléjate de mí —advirtió nerviosa.

—¿O, qué? —me burlé—. ¿No se supone que no causo ningún efecto en ti?

—¿No será que yo si causo un efecto en ti? —respondió al tiempo en que su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared—. Y por eso me acosas.

—No es acoso, sólo demuestro un hecho —aseguré y después agregué:—, y me gustarías, si no trajeses nada puesto encima.

—Eres un… —su mano intentó golpearme y la detuve en el aire, para después estampar su mano contra la pared.

—No te atrevas, porque no sabes lo que podría hacerte —la amenacé y ella tembló.

—Jamás me verás sin ropa… _pervertido_ —masculló.

—¿Y si te lo _ordeno_? —su rostro palideció y sonreí—. Hmph, eso _aún_ no te lo pediré. Lo único que haré, será comprobarte el efecto que causo en ti.

Y antes de que pudiese replicar algo, estampé mis labios contra los de ella.

—

_Continuará…_

—

-o-o-

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado el chap.

Ya sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero les diré que he tenido unos meses horribles. No les contaré cosa por cosa, porque creo que haría un libro u_u Sólo les diré que incluso el estrés al que estuve sometida, me hizo ver mi suerte. En fin… espero que les haya gustado.

¿Podrían regalarme un comentario? Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir, y que bueno, si desean conti, tendrán que dedicarme un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo.

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Al borde de la locura

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA**

.

Parpadeé confundida y lo único que podía ver eran las espesas pestañas de un intenso color negro, y unos ojos del mismo color mirarme con diversión.

¿Qué carajos cree que hace?

Mi corazón había decidido correr el maratón y el calor en mis mejillas ardía, al igual que mis labios. ¿Esto es real?, ¿Uchiha me está… _besando_? Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, firmes y ¿calientes?, ¿es eso posible? Mi cuerpo parecía estarse convirtiendo en gelatina y mis ojos amenazaban con comenzar a cerrarse. Volví a parpadear y alcancé a mirar un atisbo de sonrisa en esos traicioneros –y perfectos– labios. Sentí como se contraía mi estomago y una ola de ira me inundó.

¿Así que solo es un juego, no? ¡Claro!

Subí mis manos a sus hombros e hice amago de esa fuerza que suelo poseer cuando estoy sumamente furiosa.

—¡Que carajos crees que haces Uchiha! —grité al tiempo en que lo empujaba lejos de mí—. Si no quieres que estrelle mi puño en tu boquita de niño idiota, te sugiero que respetes mi espacio personal.

Lo miré de la manera más amenazadora que pude y me preparé para la batalla que seguro estallaría, pero en lugar de decirme algo, me lanzó una de sus miradas fulminantes y regresó al sofá. ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Sólo se enfurruñó y me dejó ganar la discusión? Fruncí el ceño y lo miré por dos segundos, él ya había regresado la vista a su libro de economía y fingía no prestarme atención. Raro.

¿Qué había sido todo éste show?

Continué recogiendo la basura, mientras obligaba a mi traicionero corazón a tranquilizarse. Aún podía sentir sus ardientes labios sobre los míos y eso me estaba estresando, ¿Por qué me tuvo que besar?, ya es bastante difícil convivir con él, como para que además venga a volcar un huracán sobre mis emociones. Bufé y lo miré nuevamente a hurtadillas, ahora tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Fruncí el ceño y suspiré. El cubo de hielo es bipolar.

_No es el único_… gritó mi vocecilla interior y gruñí.

Terminé lo más rápido que pude, para después correr a mi habitación, necesitaba estudiar en la tranquilidad de mis cuatro paredes. Me recosté sobre mis almohadas y tomé mi libro, teníamos cierta tarea que hacer. Leí el primer párrafo y no comprendí nada. Luego de releerlo cinco veces bufé, ¡no podía concentrarme!, el único pensamiento que tenía en mente implicaba a cierto Uchiha y ¡agh!

Dejé el libro y opté por cambiarme de ropa, a buena hora se me ocurrió salir solo con un short ajustado. ¿En que pensaba?, ah claro, pensaba que el idiota se quedaría en su habitación, no que vagaría medio desnudo por la estancia entera. En un principio había pensado en estudiar y dormir el resto de la tarde, pero con ese Uchiha rondando aquí era mejor no arriesgarse a nada. Aún no puedo creer que siquiera pensara en _ordenarme_ quitarme la ropa. ¡Es un depravado sexual! Necesitaba recargar energías y necesitaba hacerlo lejos de sus garras.

Tomé unos jeans y la primera playera que miré, para después salir sin dirigirle una sola de mis miradas. Bajé las escaleras y caminé por el gran pasillo hasta que me detuve frente a cierta puerta, toqué un par de veces y atendió Hinata.

—¿Sakura?

—Necesito que por favor me dejen dormir en su sofá un par de horas —murmuré mientras me adentraba a su habitación—. Realmente necesito…

—Pareces un zombi —comentó Tenten y asentí.

—No he dormido casi nada —me dejé caer en el sofá y cerré los ojos—. Todo esto terminará conmigo —mascullé más dormida que despierta. Bostecé con fuerza y recargué la cabeza contra uno de los extremos del sofá, era tan suave que parecía una almohada, y sin saber exacto como, me perdí en la inconsciencia.

—o—o—o—

Leí por décima vez el estúpido párrafo y seguía sin comprender del todo. Estaba siendo ridículo e infantil, ¿desde cuando me costaba tanto la economía?, bufé y cerré el libro del demonio. Observé el reloj y me puse de pie. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos desde que había decidió besar a la molestia de cabello rosado y seguía sin superar el maldito hecho.

¿Por qué?, muy probablemente porque ella me rechazó.

Nunca jamás -nadie- se había negado a besarme. Era algo de lo que no estaba feliz, pero que en definitiva disfrutaba en ocasiones. Es irritante que todas las chicas siempre se me quieran lanzar al cuello, pero es una ventaja cuando me decido por una. Fruncí el ceño, ¿entonces que pasó con la molestia?, ¿a caso no es una chica normal?

Una mejor pregunta: ¿Por qué mierda me importa su desplante?

Me puse de pie y bufé. Sakura me estaba volviendo loco, en el mal sentido de la palabra. ¡Me desconozco!

—Tsk.

En primera instancia, la besé para demostrarle que ella no podía resistirse a mí. Pero jamás esperé que ese roce me gustara tanto. Sus labios son tan deliciosos, como una cereza. Fue un beso sin más importancia, pero logró que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

¿Mi corazón dio un vuelco? Hmph.

¡Que rayos pasa conmigo!

Fruncí el ceño, tomé mis cosas del sofá y me encerré en mi habitación. Seguramente estoy desvariando por la falta de sueño, así que dormiré un rato para ver si dejo de pensar sandeces. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la mullida cama y solté el aire de golpe. Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, algo en la reacción de esa pequeña molestia me había demostrado que el beso le gustó y ya se lo dejaré claro cuando regrese.

—o—

Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, la luz mortecina se filtraba por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo y era hora de levantarse, mi estomago gruñó por falta de comida, así que decidí pedir algo por teléfono. Me coloqué un pantalón y una playera, antes de salir del cuarto. No necesitaba enseñarle a Sakura de lo que se perdía, porque ella ya lo sabía. Abrí la puerta y todo el corredor estaba oscuro, seguramente la molestia aún no llegaba. Fruncí el ceño y caminé al teléfono.

Seguramente está con el idiota de su novio.

¿Cómo es que prefiere pasar tiempo con él y no conmigo?... bueno, ¿Y a mi que me importa?

Le di un puñetazo a la pared y marqué el número de las pizzas.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya había terminado de comer, e incluso había terminado la estúpida tarea de economía, me disponía a salir a dar un par de vueltas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me encaminé y cuando la abrí, me topé con el idiota de Naruto, llevaba en brazos una figura bastante conocida para mí y un alivio inexplicable me inundó.

—Teme —saludó el idiota—. Traje a Sakura-Chan, porque estaba como en estado de coma sobre el sofá de Hinata-Chan.

Antes de que dijese nada más, tomé a la molestia en brazos—. Yo me encargo.

—Sasuke —el tonito que estaba usando, parecía un burdo intento de advertencia—, no te pases de listo con ella, que te conozco y sé que eres un bastardo con las chicas cuando te lo propones.

—Hmph. No es de tu incumbencia —le dije antes de cerrar la puerta con la punta del pie. Atravesé la sala y me adentré a su habitación, la coloqué sobre la cama y le coloqué una de las mantas encima.

Me quedé de pie observándola y parecía realmente tranquila, la débil luz de la luna entraba y le daba un aspecto más pálido de lo que verdaderamente era. Deslicé mis ojos por cada parte de su cuerpo y sonreí, debía admitirlo, la chica es bastante hermosa. Molesta, pero bonita.

Mi estomago pareció dar un vuelco y entrecerré los ojos, ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

Había estado con chicas mucho más hermosas que ella, las había besado y tocado hasta hartarme, pero jamás habían despertado en mí una sola emoción extraña. Y de pronto llega ésta desconocida y se mete en mi mundo de tal forma, que logra que mi corazón lata de manera inusual.

Ella no puede gustarme, ¡no puede!

Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, me incliné sobre su cuerpo y rocé mis labios con los de ella.

¡Mierda!, ¡Definitivamente perdí el juicio!

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, y me apresuré a ducharme, tenía turno en el bar dentro de un rato y deseaba poder dar una vuelta antes de trabajar, realmente necesitaba despejarme, necesitaba ser yo.

Luego de vestirme, miré el reloj nuevamente y sonreí. Tomé un poco de agua del grifo y entré a la habitación de Sakura, ella aún dormía plácidamente, así que mi sonrisa se acentuó. Vertí el agua sobre su rostro e inmediatamente parpadeó de golpe.

—¡Que rayos! —gruñó—. ¡Está fría!

Observé como se tallaba los ojos con una de sus manos, antes de enfocarlos sobre su entorno, frunció el ceño e intentó fulminarme con la mirada.

—Eres un perfecto idiota, ¿Por qué me mojaste?, o mejor pregunta: ¿Qué carajos haces en mi habitación? —se calló abruptamente antes de proseguir—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí en primer lugar?

—Hmph —¿es que acaso no podía guardar silencio?, sonreí al ver la maraña en su cabello y me giré para salir de ahí. Era divertido hacerla rabiar, parecía una pantera bebé.

Continué escuchando su rabieta a lo lejos, pero la ignoré, ahora si era momento de salir a dar una vuelta. Tomé mis llaves y me encaminé a la entrada, cuando estaba por llegar, alguien tocaba contra la madera, abrí la puerta y me topé con la desagradable de mi hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —farfullé ligeramente molesto. No necesitaba un niñero, ni sermones.

—Vaya manera de recibirme _hermanito_ —rodé los ojos y esperé a que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro—. Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?

—¿A qué has venido? —gruñí realmente molesto.

—¿Qué, no me está permitido ver como vive su vida mi hermano menor? —preguntó y lo fulminé con la mirada—. Hay Sasuke, deberías considerar sonreír de vez en cuando, no te vendría nada mal.

—Si esperas que te deje pasar, puedes esperar sentado, porque ya me voy.

Itachi sonrió de lado y suspiró.

—Que huraño —bufó—. Estoy aquí porque tengo que asegurarme que hagas algo de provecho de tu vida, no podemos permitir que pase nuevamente lo de…

—Hmph, no eres mi padre, así que no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer —le dije fríamente—. Y por cierto, puedes decirle que estoy sobreviviendo sin su ayuda y que no necesito que mande a su hijo perfecto a vigilarme.

—Sasuke… —comenzó pero un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡Uchiha! —apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos e intenté relajarme—. ¿Acaso no te enseñó tu madre como se usa un baño?, ¡está hecho un relajo!

—Yo lo vi bien —bufé en su dirección, ella se acercó con la vista fija en mi y lucía dispuesta a golpearme si fuese necesario. Sonreí.

—Dejaste pasta de dientes en el lava manos y una toalla tirada en el piso, pedazo de idiota, ¡en el piso!

—Que molesta eres —contesté—. Ya puedes limpiarlo tú, ¿necesitas que diga la palabra mágica?

Su rostro se ensombreció. Itachi carraspeó divertido.

—¿A caso me perdí la boda? —Sakura lo observó por primera vez y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, antes de volver su vista a mí.

—Vete al infierno —me gruñó por lo bajo, antes de empujarme para salir del lugar.

—Vaya chica, parece que te has encontrado con tu igual eh —comentó divertido Itachi, ésta vez fue mi turno de empujarlo y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Si necesito una niñera, te lo haré saber —le dije y me fui.

¿Sakura mi igual? ¡Ja!

—o—

Observé el reloj nuevamente y ya era casi la hora de la salida. La tarde había transcurrido con verdadera lentitud y estaba harto. Esto de trabajar en éste lugar no es para mí, tener que servirle a otros y tener que limpiar o lavar, definitivamente no es lo mío. Además de soportar el incesante aroma a perfume barato que despiden algunas de las mujeres que se acercan a la barra. Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, era que podía molestar a Sakura, bueno eso y el aroma de la cerveza.

Me puse a secar uno de los vasos que acaban de traerme, para acomodarlos en la repisa, cuando observé de soslayo como se acercaba el tipo de cabellos rojos a la barra. Lo había visto desde hacia un par de horas, pero arrinconado en una de las mesas. Sakura no parecía muy a gusto con su compañía ya que tenía esa expresión de furia en el rostro. Sentí la tentación de acerarme un poco más para escuchar lo que hablaban, pero me detuve. No es de mi incumbencia lo que esos dos hablen.

Decidí enfocar mi concentración a la nueva canción que recién comenzaba en el bar, era una de mis favoritas, así que me envolví en ella. En eso estaba, cuando apareció Hyuga listo para cubrirme.

—Puedes irte Uchiha —me dijo, le tendí el trapo que sostenía y me alejé del lugar. Por fin era hora de ir a relajarme, y buscar un poco de acción por ahí. Quizá tenía suerte y una carrera se armaría. La necesitaba.

En cuanto salí cerré los ojos y dejé que la fría brisa me relajara. Era bueno respirar profundamente, sin temer lo que tus pulmones pueden llegar a albergar. Di un par de pasos hacía mi auto y lo que vi, me llenó de furia. Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, corrí y jalé del brazo a Sasori, para después estrellar mi puño contra su cara.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó la molestia y me distrajo por un par de segundos. Ella nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, su rostro estaba crispado y parecía realmente asustada.

—¡Quien te crees para intervenir donde nadie te llama! —gritó el idiota antes de golpearme. Me derribó y cayó sobre mí, entonces alejé su rostro con una de mis manos y con la otra volví a golpearlo. Le pegué con una de mis piernas e invertí los lugares, ahora era yo el que estaba arriba golpeándolo.

—Nunca —gruñí amenazadoramente—, nunca más vuelvas a intentar aprovecharte de ella, ¿lo comprendes?, ¡te mataré si lo haces!

—¡Sasuke! —gritó una vez más—, ¡Sasori, ya basta!

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —ella asintió y desvió su mirada de mi rostro, sólo para moverse tan rápido y colocarse delante de mí.

—¡Ya basta Sasori! —gritó nuevamente, pero ésta vez más molesta—. No quiero volver a verte, ¿ok?, ¡lárgate!

—Lo siento, yo…

—¡Que te vayas! —observé la escena en silencio y sonreí. Una punzada en el labio me hizo gruñir, así que llevé una de mis manos a mi cara y retiré la poca sangre que tenía. Ese bastardo había logrado abrirme el labio. Ya me las pagará después.

—Tu labio —murmuró Sakura una vez que estuvimos solos, parecía arrepentida e incluso me atrevería a decir, que se sentía culpable—. Lo siento.

—Hmph.

No dije nada, porque ella no quería –ni necesitaba– escuchar que mi labio roto valía la pena, si con eso logré que Sasori no la besara a la fuerza. E incluso disfruté golpeando al maldito, así que había sido todo ganancia, ¿no?

—o—o—o—

_¿A caso me perdí la boda?_

¡Que rayos significa!, bueno, ya sé que significa, pero ese tipo está loco si cree que Sasuke y yo parecemos un matrimonio.

Sólo vivimos juntos, vamos a clases juntos, tenemos el casillero juntos, soy su tutora, compartimos la pasión por las carreras y, _oh si,_ trabajamos juntos.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y los agité. _Tranquila Sakura_, me repetí. _La gente pensará que estás loca_. Uff, ciertamente algunos ya lo piensan y creo que yo misma lo creo. Intenté respirar con fuerza mientras continuaba caminando. Mi turno en el bar comenzaría dentro de unos minutos y necesitaba estar tranquila, si me permito enloquecer estaré con ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a los clientes.

Suspiré. No podía calmarme, al menos no del todo.

Desde lo del beso he estado neurótica, o hasta donde recuerdo, en mis sueños lo estuve. Me la pasé teniendo pesadillas, ¡si pesadillas! Pensando en que ese Uchiha podría gustarme. ¡Ja!, ¡gustarme, _a mí_! Como si me gustara un tipo que se cree un dios, y que siente que todo el mundo debe caer rendido a sus pies.

_Si te gusta_… murmuró mi voz interna.

—_Calla_ —murmuré, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Oficialmente me declaraba loca.

Cuando levanté la vista, me topé con Sasori, me esperaba fuera de Rakuen. Sonreí, era bueno ver a alguien que no me provocara arrancarle la sonrisa a bofetadas.

—Hola —saludé esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hermosa —saludó al tiempo en que se acercaba a mí. Aclaré mi garganta y borré la sonrisa de mi rostro. Por algún extraño motivo, me gusta cada vez menos que me haga cumplidos de ese tipo—. Es un placer verte, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Quiero proponerte que te vengas a mi casa —soltó y me congelé. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?—. Al menos hasta que ese Uchiha se consiga su propio sitio para vivir. No te quiero cerca de él.

—¿Qué? —murmuré sin creérmelo. De verdad Sasori planea que me vaya a vivir con él, así nada más, y que obedezca sin chistar—. _¿Qué?_ —pregunté más fuerte y repentinamente sin un solo atisbo de humor.

—Sólo que creo que es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él, no me parece que vaya a salir nada bueno de todo esto.

—¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo o no debo de hacer? —pregunté molesta—. No me saldré del dormitorio y eso no tengo porque discutirlo contigo. Los problemas que tengo con ese pesado, son entre él y yo.

—No seas cabezota, ¿A caso quieres seguir soportando los estúpidos términos de su apuesta? —contraatacó y me limité a respirar profundamente. Claro que no quería soportar eso, pero era mi asunto, no suyo. Y por algún motivo, comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía más por él que por mí—. Es por tu salud física y mental.

—Ya dije que no —mascullé—; agradezco tu _preocupación_, pero de mi vida me encargo yo. Gracias.

—El te gusta ¿no es así? —me fulminó con la mirada y terminé de enfurecer.

—Eso no te incumbe Sasori, por favor deja de entrometerte en mi vida —le dije fríamente—. Eres solamente mi amigo y si no puedes aprender a mantenerte al margen, será mejor que no volvamos a vernos.

Continué caminando hacia el bar y me adentré lo más rápido que pude. Era extraño, Sasori jamás se tomó atribuciones de ese tipo, parecía más un novio celoso, que un amigo preocupado y eso no me gustó para nada. Ya sabe que no lo veo de esa manera, ya debería haberle quedado claro.

Durante mi turno, observé como Sasori se situaba en el fondo del bar y comenzaba a beber como maniático. Eso me gustó mucho menos, jamás me han llamado la atención los ebrios. Y por si fuera poco, cierto cubo de hielo se la pasó lanzando comentarios despectivos para hacer mi turno más cansado de lo que ya estaba siendo. _Todo un cretino_. Unas horas más tarde, Sasori se acercó a mí y comenzó a parlotear cosas sin sentido, le pedí que se fuera a su casa a descansar y que hablaríamos después, pero parecía dispuesto a no darse por vencido.

—No quiero escenitas en mi trabajo —mascullé molesta. Por el rabillo del ojo, noté como Uchiha nos observaba y lo ignoré, no estaba para soportarlo a él también.

—Perdón, sólo quiero hablar de verdad, disculparme… debes escucharme —farfulló con cierta torpeza.

—Bien, ahora salgo, ¿ok? Espérame fuera —pedí cansada. Lo escucharía lo suficiente y si continuaba de terco, le daría un bofetón y listo.

Una vez que llegó Kiba, le di un par de instrucciones y me retiré. Caminé a los casilleros, tomé mis cosas y sólo me coloqué una chamarra, no tenía ánimos de cambiarme de ropa. Saludé escuálidamente a Neji y salí casi corriendo. Cuando estuve fuera me acerqué a mi –aún– amigo y esperé a que hablara.

—Siento ser un idiota Sakura, pero es que todo te lo digo por tu bien —comenzó y rodé los ojos. Allá vamos con la misma charla—. Yo te quiero, ¿Qué no comprendes?

—Mira, siento mucho que las cosas sean así de complicadas, pero no me iré contigo.

—¡Es por él! ¿no es así? —se acercó un paso a mí y me miró fríamente—. ¿Por qué lo estás eligiendo?

—Primero que nada, tranquilízate —advertí levantando un poco las manos, para evitar que se me acercara—. Segundo, no lo estoy eligiendo. Sólo te estoy diciendo que no dejaré mi vida, porque tú decidiste sacar a flote tus dotes de macho y me intentas reclamar como tuya. No soy de nadie.

—Comprende —gruñó y me sujetó de las manos—. No puedes seguir con él, te hará daño.

—¡Tú me haces daño! —grité intentando zafarme. Me jaló hacia él y acercó su rostro hacia mí, luché por zafarme pero él era más fuerte que yo, apreté la boca y antes de que lograra besarme, alguien lo sacudió con fuerza. Abrí más los ojos y descubrí que ya no estábamos solos.

—¡Sasuke! —grité asustada. Sabía de lo que Sasori era capaz y no podía permitir que se armara una pelea entre ellos dos. Uchiha me miró por un par de segundos y entonces fue tumbado al piso gracias a su distracción. Abrí la boca pero las palabras no salían, sólo me venía su nombre a la mente y eso me nublaba.

Golpes fueron y vinieron, hasta que Sasuke se lo quitó de encima y lo tumbó. _Ya basta_… pensaba aterrada. Se acercó a mí y miré que tenía sangre en la boca, observé como se incorporaba Sasori, así que corrí y me puse delante de Sasuke.

—¡Ya basta Sasori! —grité aterrada y furiosa—. No quiero volver a verte, ¿ok?, ¡lárgate!

—Lo siento, yo… —él también tenía sangre en el rostro, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera mi ira.

—¡Que te vayas! —grité más fuerte, al tiempo en que contenía las ganas de abofetearlo yo misma. Él me lanzó una mirada indescifrable y se esfumó.

Volví a posar la vista en Uchiha y me sentí terrible por sus cortadas. Suspiré.

—Lo siento —murmuré. No dijo nada y abrió la puerta de su coche, me subí sin rechistar ya que aún estaba nerviosa y alterada en todo sentido.

Condujo en silencio pero con rapidez, en cuanto estuvimos en la habitación, lo encaminé al baño y saqué del botiquín desinfectante y un par de cosas más. Mojé un trozo de algodón y me puse a limpiarle las heridas. No eran mayores, sólo el labio roto y un par de raspones en la mejilla izquierda por la caída. _Pudo ser peor_, pensé.

—No es para tanto —murmuró y lo ignoré. Me sentía terriblemente culpable por sus heridas, si hubiera manejado la situación mejor…—. Ey —se quejó. Parpadeé y me di cuenta que estaba presionando su labio con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo siento —le dije mientras sentía como me sonrojaba—. La verdad, no tenías porque intervenir —solté intentando sonar indiferente, aunque la verdad le estaba agradecida.

—Hmph. ¿Así me pagas lo que he hecho por ti? —bufó notablemente molesto—. La próxima vez dejaré que tu noviecito te haga lo que se le de la gana.

¿Tiene siempre que ser tan borde?

Lo miré feo y me separé de él.

—No es mi novio, sólo es… _era_ un amigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y tragué saliva. Esperaba que soltara alguno de sus comentarios, pero nada. El silencio comenzó a tornarse cada vez más incómodo, así que guardé lo que había sacado del botiquín.

—Gracias de todas formas —le dije antes de girarme y adentrarme a mi cuarto.

—A ti —masculló. Me detuve de golpe, ¿eso que significaba, que también me estaba agradeciendo o algo así?, además, ¿Por qué me está agradeciendo?

Me giré para preguntarle algo y me topé con que estaba más cerca de mí de lo que había pensado. Remojé mis labios y observé sus ojos, me miraba fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión, pero por loco que pareciera, tenía algo diferente. Algo… _honesto_.

¿era felicidad acaso?, ¿de qué estaba feliz exactamente?

No está sonriendo, pero luce… lindo.

_¿Lindo?..._ me regañé. _¡Ahora si perdí el juicio!_

Tragué saliva y bajé la vista a sus perfectos labios, sin pensarlo siquiera, llevé una de mis manos a ellos y acaricié con sumo cuidado su cortada.

—Espero que no duela mucho —murmuré.

—Hmph, he estado peor —bufó antes de dar otro paso hacia mí—. Pero sé el método perfecto para aliviar el dolor.

Sin que él siquiera lo esperara, me adelanté y planté un delicado –y corto– beso en sus labios. Formó una sonrisa y tragué saliva nuevamente.

—Me leíste la mente —murmuró antes de volver a eliminar la distancia que nos separaba.

Ésta vez cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sabía que estaba loca, ya lo había comprobado durante el día, así que no había más cabida a discusiones mentales. Ya tendría tiempo de comerme la cabeza mañana. Sentí como enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello y mis piernas temblaron, ¿Cómo es que logra hacerme sentir así?, entonces antes de que yo pudiese hacer lo propio con mis manos, una punzada fuerte en el labio hizo que me alejara.

¿Él acababa de… _morderme_?

—Así estamos iguales —se burló—, por lo tanto ya no tendrás que sentirte culpable.

—Tú —bufé molesta. Levanté una mano para enredarla en su cabello y se lo jalé con fuerza—. ¿Quién te…?

Y me besó otra vez.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Aún sigo viva jaja ¿Qué les ha parecido el chap? :D

Espero que no me odien por tardar tanto, pero es que la inspiración me abandonó –literalmente– y no lograba coordinar una sola idea u_u Además mi vida es estresante en varios sentidos, ya me comprenden.

Ojalá que me puedan dejar un comentario, para que me hagan saber si les ha gustado. No es necesario que estén registradas para dejar uno ;D

Gracias por leer. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Me gusta

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo once.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.**

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**ME GUSTA**

.

_Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cabello y me jaló más a ella. Nunca había sentido algo así, sus labios eran magníficamente deliciosos y anhelaba poder probar mucho más que eso. La empujé por la habitación hasta que nos topamos con el borde de su cama y ambos caímos sobre ella. Sakura sonrió con diversión y se impulsó para quedar sobre mí. Volvió a besarme, pero ésta vez de una manera más intensa, mis manos viajaron hacia su cadera y las deslicé por su espalda para acariciarla. Colé los dedos debajo de su blusa y en respuesta ella se restregó contra cierta parte de mi anatomía, mi corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que pronto las cosas se saldrían de control y no habría retorno… _

La alarma comenzó a sonar y estrellé mi mano contra la parte superior para hacerla callar. Llevaba más de una hora despierto y me hallaba en un estado de estrés máximo, no sabía porque había vuelto a besar a la molestia esa, ni porque me agradó saber que el tal Sasori no era su novio. Fue como si al saber la noticia, algo dentro de mí diese un vuelco emocionado. ¿Por qué me emocionaba exactamente?, ¿O realmente es que ya perdí el juicio?... Seguramente pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de ella me está afectando al cerebro y por eso pienso –y hago– las cosas que hasta ahora he hecho. Como besarla, o defenderla, o besarla…

_¡Pero si te encantó!,_ esa voz dentro de mí gritó y bufé.

Decidí levantarme y apresurarme para ir a clases, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con ella antes de que todo se tornara más confuso. ¡Quién lo diría!, Sasuke Uchiha se siente confundido, ¡y todo por una chica!

En cuanto entré al baño, me di cuenta que ella ya se había duchado, las paredes aún parecían estar cubiertas de vapor e inevitablemente, fruncí el ceño. Usualmente solía yo bañarme primero, me asomé a su cuarto y estaba completamente vacío. ¿Se había ido ya?, me asomé a la sala y nada, todo vacío. Azoté la puerta y me encerré en el baño.

Así que la señorita decidió irse antes para no tener que verme, que predecible es.

Me apresuré a arreglarme, para después salir casi corriendo a la universidad. Durante el trayecto me detuve varias veces y me regañé mentalmente por apresurarme tanto, ¿Por qué corría exactamente?, ¿Desde cuando soy yo el que tiene que buscar a las mujeres?... apreté los puños con fuerza y nuevamente ya me hallaba de mal humor. Cuando llegué al aula que compartíamos, ella aún no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Me dejé caer sobre mi asiento y bufé, estaba harto de buscarla, como si fuese la gran cosa.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a llegar al aula y mi humor fue empeorando, ¿es que realmente ella no planeaba aparecer nunca?, los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y nada. ¡Ella no aparecía!, en punto de las ocho el profesor ingresó al aula y Sakura entró detrás de él, casi corriendo. La seguí con la mirada, pero ella ni se dignó a mirarme. Tomó asiento del otro lado del salón y clavó la vista al frente.

_¡Hmph!_

El resto del día pasó exactamente igual, yo trataba de pillarla antes de clase y ella llegaba por otra de las puertas, o intentaba salirme igual de aprisa para alcanzarla y no lo lograba, ella conocía mucho mejor la escuela y sabía como escabullirse sin dejar huella. Antes del último descanso, me adelanté a los casilleros y la arrinconé.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —gruñí por lo bajo, al tiempo en que ella pegaba su cuerpo a la superficie metálica.

—Espacio vital, ¿sabes lo que es eso? —murmuró nerviosa y sonrojada. Retrocedí un paso y esperé a que contestara a mi pregunta—. No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya lo sabes, no me tomes por idiota —bufé—, me estás evitando.

—No es verdad —dijo, antes de que se girara para cerrar la puerta de su casillero—, lo que pasa es que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tengo el tiempo medido, lo siento.

Me empujó y corrió fuera del edificio. Era oficial, me estaba evitando.

Guardé un par de libros en mi locker y caminé fuera del edificio, estaba demasiado estresado, necesitaba un cigarrillo. Caminé al estacionamiento y tomé uno de la guantera de mi coche, no solía fumar, pero siempre cargaba con un paquete por si acaso. Lo encendí y dejé que el humo me relajara.

—¡Teme!, ¿Qué crees que haces? —la ruidosa voz de Naruto me aturdió al instante y dos segundos después, mi cigarro había desaparecido de mis dedos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruñí fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Hace mucho acordaste dejar éste asqueroso vicio —dijo al tiempo en que lo tiraba al piso, para después aplastarlo con su pie.

¿Es qué no podía tener un momento de tranquilidad a solas?

—No eres mi padre, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti dattebayo —contestó—, ¿Qué te pasa que te tiene tan estresado?

—Hmph —no sabía si contarle o no, así que opté por cambiarle el tema—. Necesito algo de acción…

—Pues intentaré arreglar algo para mañana, es sábado y sales temprano del bar, ¿no? —asentí y respiré profundamente—. Pero eso no explica que es lo que te tiene tan estresado.

¿Es que no podía meterse en sus asuntos y dejarme tranquilo?

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Besé a Sakura —dije rápidamente, esperaba que su pequeño cerebro no alcanzara a captar la magnitud de mis palabras. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —gritó sin creerlo.

Cerré los ojos y tranquilicé mis ganas de ahorcarlo por escandaloso.

—o—o—o—

—¡Dime que estás de broma! —el fuerte grito me hizo cerrar los ojos.

—¿Quieres un micrófono para que todo el mundo se entere? —farfullé de mal humor.

—Lo siento —dijo Ino. Enfoqué la mirada en mis amigas y todas estaban atónitas.

No era para menos, durante varias semanas escucharon como me quejaba de Sasuke y su habilidad para hacerme rabiar, de lo mucho que odiaba tener que compartir dormitorio con alguien tan borde como él y de lo desagradable que me resultaba, así que no me sorprendía su reacción, ya que yo estaba de la misma forma.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Tenten—, creí que lo odiabas, ¿qué cambió?

—No sé —lloriqueé, era la misma pregunta que me hacía a cada momento—. Quizá todo es por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos, o tal vez porque me defendió de la manera más increíble de Sasori…

—O quizá es porque siempre te ha gustado, pero tenías miedo de admitirlo —completó Ino orgullosa. Le lancé una mala mirada y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¡Es eso!, ¿no lo ves? —continuó Tenten—, tenías miedo de admitir que te gusta, porque si lo hacías, podías enamorarte y… tienes miedo de salir herida.

—No es eso… —bufé.

—Yo también creo que es así Sakura-Chan —Hinata me miró con ternura y tapé mi cara con mis manos.

¡Él no puede gustarme!

—¡No! —negué una vez más.

_No te engañes…_ completó esa molesta voz mía. _Él te gusta, o quizá más que eso…_

¡No, no, _no_!

—De nada sirve negar lo evidente frentona —volví a mirar a Ino y suspiré.

—No puede ser eso, yo no… él no… ¡algo aquí está mal!, porque no me creo que esté interesado en mí.

—Yo creo que si —añadió Tenten—, y en lugar de estarlo evitando, deberías de hablar con él.

Todas asintieron y gemí, no quería tener que enfrentarlo.

Un rato más tarde, en cuanto me vi libre de las clases, me encaminé al parque más cercano, quería tener un rato para mí y pensar. Me adentré por uno de los senderos menos transitados y una vez que estuve cerca del gran lago, me dejé caer debajo de uno de los grandes árboles.

Cerré los ojos y lo primero que se proyectó en mi mente, fue la imagen de Sasuke. ¡Qué me estaba pasando!, él no puede gustarme realmente, digo es prácticamente un extraño para mí. Compartimos muchas cosas, pero ni siquiera hemos tenido una charla real, o una conversación que no implique gritos, insultos o amenazas. Admito que es atractivo, más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir jamás, pero no me parece motivo suficiente para decir que me gusta… ¿o si?

Y luego él, un día me trata como su esclava y al siguiente me defiende. ¿Será que él esté interesado en mí?, o quizá solo sea de esos que se dedican a ir besando a cuanta mujer se les pone enfrente. Si ese fuese el caso, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Encuentra divertido de burlarse de alguien como yo?

_¡Shannaro!,_ me dará migraña como siga pensando en lo mismo.

Solté un gran suspiro y justo en ese instante sentí como alguien se sentaba a un lado de mí, abrí los ojos y pegué un gran brinco al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunté sorprendida. Él movió los hombros para restarle importancia y evité su potente mirada. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, pero aún no descifraba si era por el susto o por el simple hecho de verlo.

—Eres demasiado molesta, ¿lo sabes? —dijo secamente—, ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de esconderte de mí?

—No me escondía, yo sólo… —tomé un segundo para pensar que decir—, deseaba pensar sobre lo sucedido.

—Exageras demasiado las cosas.

—¡No exagero! —bufé—, no es algo que yo vaya haciendo usualmente y… es que yo…

—Sólo fueron unos besos, no fue como si…

—¡Ya lo sé! —le dije estresada nuevamente—, pero tu y yo somos casi desconocidos y no quiero que las cosas se pongan más raras entre nosotros ¿sabes?

—Hmph, comprendo de que hablas.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y parecía hablar en serio. Quizá él tampoco vaya haciendo cosas así y así como llegó el pensamiento, lo deseché. ¡Claro que lo hace! Y no sólo eso, si no que hasta se acuesta con ellas. Una ola de furia me inundó y apreté los puños con fuerza. ¿Así que era eso lo que él buscaba?

—No tendré sexo contigo —gruñí fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un intento de parecer confundido—, ¿Crees que lo hice por eso?

—¿Ah, no? —su expresión parecía honesta, así que me permití darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Si quisiera tenerte en mi cama, hace mucho lo estarías —dijo fríamente—, no me complicaría la vida tratando de sorprenderte o algo así… lo que pasó, solo pasó.

Evité su mirada otra vez y mordí mi labio.

¿Eso qué significaba?, ¿Qué iba en serio conmigo?, quise reír ante mis pensamientos absurdos. Sasuke no podía estar interesado realmente en mí, ¿o si?

El silencio se instaló por unos minutos, pero no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, si no todo lo contrario. Era como si el simple hecho de estar juntos, hablara por si solo y era extraño.

Repentinamente se puso de pie y volví a mirarlo.

—Vamos —pidió, casi en un tono de orden y fruncí el ceño. Me puse de pie y lo seguí en silencio hasta que llegamos a su auto.

—¿A dónde…?

—A comer —contestó antes e abrirme la puerta del copiloto, me acomodé y esperé a que él hiciese lo propio.

En cuanto puso el auto en marcha, se giró a otra avenida que no llevaba a Rakuen, así que iríamos a otro sitio, pero a dónde era la pregunta. Durante veinte minutos, condujo por calles aledañas y me dediqué a mirar por donde nos dirigíamos, no solía vagar mucho por la ciudad, así que no estaba muy segura hacia donde íbamos. Pasamos un montón de casas y establecimientos antes de que aparcara frente a un restaurante. Tenía el aspecto de no ser muy lujoso, pero si estábamos allí, era porque seguro él ya lo conocía.

—¿Vienes muy seguido? —pregunté al tiempo en que ingresábamos al local. Era muy modesto, pero limpio y el aroma a comida que me llegaba, olía bien.

—Es mi lugar favorito —contestó y sonreí maravillada. Él me estaba compartiendo uno de sus lugares favoritos, ¡a mí!

Mi corazón brincó emocionado y lo dejé, porque la sensación era bonita y realmente tenía ganas de averiguar si esto era algo más, o sólo cosa de un rato.

Entramos y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas que se hallaba cerca de una de las ventanas. Una mujer de edad mayor se nos acercó y nos dejó un par de menús, mi estomago se removió hambriento y rápidamente busqué algo que pedir; Sasuke pidió la comida del día y yo lo imité, sonaba delicioso el asado que allí decía, pedimos un par de sodas para acompañar y esperamos.

Me sentía ligeramente ansiosa, todo esto era –definitivamente– nuevo para mí. Claro que había salido con chicos, pero nunca había tenido una confusión como la que ahora tenía y tampoco pensé jamás fijarme en alguien que fuese tan frío y… bipolar.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —murmuré mientras jugueteaba con el mantel.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —entrecerré los ojos e ignoré las ganas de soltarle un comentario igual de sarcástico.

—¿Por qué me… besaste?

—No es un pecado, ¿o si? —contestó evitando mirarme—, además hasta donde sé, tu…

—Ya lo sé —bufé inquieta y sonrojada. Era duro escucharlo decir que yo había tomado la iniciativa, mi corazón se inquietaba y mi estomago parecía dispuesto a no dejarme tranquila. ¿Eso que sentía eran las tan "populares" mariposas?, por que eran molestas.

Nos dejaron las bebidas sobre la mesa y enseguida tomé la mía para darle un gran sorbo, no había notado que estaba sedienta.

—¿Siempre has vivido en la ciudad? —levanté la vista en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y me sorprendí, ¿él realmente se estaba interesando en mi vida?

—Ah… no —me aclaré la garganta—, llegué aquí cuando entré a la universidad, soy de un lugar más pequeño, está a unas horas de distancia —expliqué y me sentí rara—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te trajo a ti hasta acá?

—Necesitaba un cambio… supongo.

Respiré profundamente y no supe que más preguntar, me sentía extraña cuestionándolo, sobre todo cuando él siempre soltaba respuestas tan crípticas. La señora nos trajo nuestros platos de comida, y comenzamos a comer, el silencio era soportable y agradable, la verdad es que me sentía cómoda.

—¿Y cómo es que estás en el tema de las carreras? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Por mi hermano —respondí después de darle un sorbo a mi soda—, desde que éramos pequeños solíamos jugar en los coches improvisados que construía y conforme fue creciendo, fuimos adentrándonos de verdad en eso. Luego le agarré el amor a la adrenalina que se siente y con unos trucos que aprendí de él, más la ayuda de… —tosí—, Sasori, pude mejorar bastante y aquí me tienes.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó comiendo.

—¿Y… tú?

—Igual que tú —contestó y rodé los ojos—, no hay nada mejor para liberarse que las correr.

Comencé a contarle pequeñas historias de mi hermano y de cómo él solía dejarme ganar, hasta que me convertí en un verdadero peligro para él. También le conté que mis padres lo desaprobaban, por eso lo guardaba como mi más oscuro secreto. Él asentía ocasionalmente y con eso me daba por bien servida, preguntó un par de cosas más y me contestó otro par. Al término de casi dos horas, había logrado conocerlo un poco más de lo que jamás llegué a saber de él. Agradecía infinitamente que estuviese siendo honesto, y lo más importante, que estuviese realmente escuchándome. Eso mostraba cierto interés y me agradaba.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el dormitorio, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en su mejilla. Instantáneamente mi corazón aceleró su paso y las "mariposas" hicieron que mi estomago se inquietara. Casi podía apostar a que también estaba sonrojada y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Quizá es momento de aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha me gusta… y me gusta de verdad.

—o—o—o—

Observé el reloj de mi caja registradora y respiré profundamente. Faltaban treinta minutos para que nuestro turno terminara y no podía estar más feliz. Esto de trabajar aún era un fastidio, yo estaba para que me sirvieran, no para servir. Lo que lo hacía más llevadero, era que Sakura estaba aquí y de alguna forma eso volvía todo menos tedioso.

Sé lo cursi que eso suena, pero es como lo siento.

Desde aquella vez en que salimos a comer, todo se volvió más tranquilo. Ya no discutíamos como antes y si lo hacíamos, era más por juego que por odio. Los silencios con ella eran disfrutables, se sentía una gran paz, lo que era raro porque jamás había sentido algo como eso. Había decidido que no lucharía más y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que verdaderamente pasaba y a afrontar las consecuencias. Ella era diferente para mí y eso estaba cambiando todo.

—Sasuke —me giré en cuanto escuché su voz y esperé a que dijese algo más—, ¿Qué te parece si cuando termine nuestro turno, nos quedamos con mis amigos a tomar unos tragos?

Asentí y regresé a lo que estaba haciendo.

Prefería no pensar mucho en las cosas o terminaría saboteándolo todo.

En cuanto pasó la media hora, ambos nos alistamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas donde estaba el dobe con su novia y los demás amigos de la molestia. Kiba nos trajo un par de cervezas y le di un sorbo a la mía, ¿Qué mejor relajante que un poco de alcohol?

El bullicio era demasiado, pero aún así lo disfruté. Extrañaba las grandes fiestas a las que era invitado en Yokohama y aunque esto no era para nada parecido, era mejor que quedarse encerrado en casa.

—Anda, baila conmigo —la amiga rubia de Sakura le gritó a su novio, quien parecía dispuesto a todo, menos a bailar con ella—, no seas un aguafiestas Gaara.

—Después, ahora no.

—¡Ash, siempre dices eso! —todos parecían divertidos, yo sólo me limité a observar.

—Yo bailaré contigo cerda, deja de agobiar al pobre de Gaara —Sakura intervino y se puso de pie sonriente, su amiga la siguió a la pequeña pista de baile y comenzaron a contonearse.

Mis ojos no paraban de verla y no sabía exactamente porque. Cada maldito movimiento que hacía, yo lo capturaba y lejos de molestarme, algo dentro de mí se removía maravillado. Sakura agitó su cabello y me pareció la cosa más sensual que hubiese visto.

¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, _estoy perdiendo el juicio._

—Teme, deja de babear —la voz de Naruto se escuchó demasiado cerca de mi oído y me alejé para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡Que dices Idiota! —le di un golpe en su cabeza.

—Te falta poco para devorarte a Sakura-Chan con la mirada —murmuró y después me golpeó en el brazo. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y quise golpearlo otra vez.

—No digas idioteces.

Murmuró algo más pero evité escucharlo y me enfoqué en darle otro sorbo a mi cerveza, no podía tomar mucho esa noche ya que Naruto me había dicho que tendríamos acción y ya solo estábamos esperando la llamada clave. Intenté mantener los ojos en el piso o en cualquier otro lugar, pero de manera involuntaria regresaban a ella y era molesto.

¡Comenzaba a fastidiarme de tanta cursilería!

Un par de canciones después y antes de que perdiera el juicio por completo, el dobe me dijo que la hora había llegado, me pasó la dirección por mensaje de texto y me preparé para salir, estaba por esfumarme, cuando se me vino a la mente una idea. Tomé mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje rápido, repentinamente me parecía un buen plan que Sakura viniese conmigo, así podía quedarse el dobe con su novia y nadie sospecharía nada.

En cuanto lo leyó asintió y se despidió de sus amigos, yo me escabullí antes que ella y la esperé en el auto a que saliera. Una vez que estuvimos juntos, conduje en silencio al lugar del encuentro. Ella me agradeció por invitarla y su expresión me recordó a un niño pequeño que recibe el mejor regalo en navidad.

Cuando llegamos el punto, me estacioné y Pain nos interceptó, nos ofreció correr para él, pero únicamente Sakura aceptó, yo la verdad no me sentía con ganas de tener un jefe al mando. La acompañé al auto que siempre le asignaban, porque estaba seguro de que el idiota de su ex amigo, se le acercaría para molestarla y eso si que no lo permitiría.

—Pero mira quien decidió aparecer —Sasori se nos acercó, pero únicamente tenía la vista fija en ella, quien lo ignoró por completo—. Sakura —intentó tomarla del brazo y antes de lograrlo, ella se alejó de él.

—¿No te quedó claro la última vez?, dije que me dejes tranquila.

—¿Por eso traes a tu perro faldero? —ésta vez me miró y le lancé una mirada envenenada. Ya le enseñaría yo un par de cosas.

—¡Basta Sasori! —le advirtió—, no quiero problemas, mejor vete.

Sakura me tomó del brazo y me tranquilicé ligeramente.

—Bien, ya será después —le dijo antes de irse.

—Sobre mi cadáver —gruñí por lo bajo, aunque solo ella alcanzó a escucharme.

—Ignóralo, por favor ¿si?

No dije nada, pero claro que no lo ignoraría, él no se volvería a acercar a ella si yo podía evitarlo.

Sakura se acomodó y preparó para la primer carrera, le dije que tuviese cuidado y me acomodé en una posición donde yo pudiese verla bien.

Desde el inicio de la carrera hasta el final, no despegué mis ojos de ella y vigilé cada una de sus maniobras como si yo mismo estuviese en ese coche. Sakura era la primera chica que lograba deslumbrarme al correr, algo similar al orgullo me inundaba al verla, era como felicidad. Las carreras eran algo nato para ella, así como para mí y eso me fascinaba. Cuando llegó a la meta solté el aire que había estado conteniendo y la observé sonreír ampliamente, era hermosa.

¡Un momento!, ¿hermosa?

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

_¿Para qué te engañas más?..._ una voz dentro de mí resonó. _Ella te gusta, ¡acéptalo!_

No me gusta, ¿o si?

Sólo sé que pasar el tiempo con ella no es un desperdicio, que verla correr es excitante, que tiene unos labios deliciosos y que baila de una manera exquisita… ¡Diablos!

Sakura me gusta… ¿Quién lo diría?

—

_Continuará…_

—

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero que el chap fuese de su agrado.

Ojalá me regalen un comentario y me hagan saber si les ha gustado el capi :)

Por cierto, subí un nuevo fic SasuSaku por si quieren pasar a leerlo, se llama:

"**Tu voz, mi adicción"**

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Algo nuevo para compartir

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo doce.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

** En este capitulo, habrá escenas no aptas para menores, así que si les disgusta el lemmon, es mejor que se abstengan de leer. **

.

**IRREMEDIABLEMENTE JUNTOS**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**ALGO NUEVO PARA COMPARTIR**

.

Tenía cierta sensación en el pecho y parecía ¿orgullo?, era raro, jamás me había enorgullecido de nadie más que no fuese yo y el verla ahí, correr como nadie y ganar, me daba una satisfacción extraña. Cuando se bajó del auto, varias personas se acercaron para felicitarla. Me mantuve en mi puesto y cuando sus ojos toparon con los míos, le sonreí, otra cosa no usual en mí. Su sonrisa se enmarcó y pude leer en su mirada que me deseaba el mismo tipo de suerte, asentí y me metí a mi automóvil. Me alineé a la marca de salida y esperé, otros cuatro autos de colores brillantes se acomodaron, entre ellos incluido el de el perdedor de cabello rojo, que estaba a mi derecha, lo miré y le sonreí con autosuficiencia, ésta carrera seria mía y no habría nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

La pelirroja que recordaba como Karin, se puso en la línea de salida para dar la señal, una estúpida mueca que según ella era una sonrisa apareció en su boca y en cuanto me vio, me guiñó el ojo. La ignoré y apreté la palanca de velocidades, estaba completamente listo. En cuanto bajó las manos, aceleré y cambié las velocidades, el coche se disparó a alta velocidad y volví a mover la palanca para aumentar la velocidad, di un vistazo a la derecha y el estúpido me seguía muy de cerca. Dimos el primer giro y le cerré el paso para que no pudiese rebasarme, otro de los autos aprovechó y me rebasó por apenas un metro. En cuanto estabilicé el auto, volví a cambiar la velocidad y aceleré, lo rebasé sin problemas. El auto de la nube roja se colocó detrás de mí intentando alcanzarme, pero se lo impedí, en el siguiente giro cuidé el no abrirme mucho y gané metros de ventaja. Sonreí, esto estaba siendo pan comido. Para la última curva, evité un auto que estaba mal estacionado y me vi en la necesidad de abrirme nuevamente, lo que Sasori aprovechó para rebasarme. ¡Eso si que no!, aceleré y unos metros adelante lo alcancé, ambos corríamos a la par y antes de que me diera cuenta, cruzamos la meta.

Aparqué de golpe y le di un golpe al volante, ese bastardo había logrado empatar conmigo. Mucha gente se arremolinó alrededor de ambos y tomé una gran respiración antes de bajar, estaba no solo molesto, si no más que eso. Odiaba perder. Azoté la puerta del auto y enfoqué la vista en él, quien también estaba cerrando su portezuela. Me lanzó una mirada de odio y apreté los dientes. Al parecer estaba tan molesto como yo. Un par de manos se colocaron en mi brazo izquierdo y me inundó un aroma a perfume barato.

—No le des importancia —susurró Karin cerca de mi oído—. No ganaste, pero eso no impide que festejes como todo un ganador.

Le di un vistazo y me solté de su agarre. Me enfermaba tenerla tan cerca, no era momento para que tentara a su suerte. Estaba furioso y no tendría problema en descargar mi furia con ella si continuaba incordiando.

Estaba por dar un paso, cuando otro par de manos se colocaron en mi pecho, pero ésta vez un escalofrío me recorrió. Los ojos jades de Sakura brillaban, negó con la cabeza y me obligó a no avanzar más.

—Si me perdonas —le gruñó a Karin al tiempo en que la empujaba con su brazo—. Lo hiciste bien —me dijo sonriente. E inmediatamente después, me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y estampó sus labios con los míos. Automáticamente cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos en su cintura, mordí su labio inferior y le arranqué un gemido. Cuando nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, lo único de lo que era consiente era que necesitaba más, mucho más de ella. Levanté los ojos y Sasori nos miraba con autentico odio, sonreí.

_Toma eso bastardo, ella es mía… gané_.

—Bien jugado, chico —dijo Pain, al tiempo en que me regresaba el dinero de entrada a la carrera y algo extra—, más suerte para la próxima.

—Hora de irnos —le dije a Sakura, asintió y corrió para subirse en el lugar del copiloto. Volví a acomodarme en mi lugar, y una vez que estuvimos listos, aceleré lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que te dio tanta gracia? —la pregunta me sorprendió, entonces noté que aún sonreía. ¡Vaya! Muy raro.

—Tus celos —me limité a contestar.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿Qué celos? —le eché un vistazo y parecía realmente ofendida.

—Estabas celosa de Karin, te vi.

—No eran celos, es sólo que ella no me agrada —no le dije nada más, sabía que no lo admitiría, pero por suerte, los actos decían más que las palabras.

Coloqué la mano en su pierna izquierda y noté como se ruborizaba, casi adorable. Colocó su mano sobre la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, otro cosquilleo extraño me invadió. Sakura me hacía sentir cosas así, completamente nuevas para mí.

Una vez que llegamos al dormitorio, azoté la puerta y la arrinconé para besarla con fuerza, deseaba que sintiera un poco de lo mucho que me estaba causando. Ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y pegó su cuerpo al mío, posé mis manos en su trasero y la levanté, al instante ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura. Soltó un gemido en cuanto sintió mi creciente erección y jaló mi cabello con fuerza. Me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua, para después saborear su dulce sabor, la excitación que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible. Pronto la falta de oxigeno, nos obligó a separarnos, su respiración era entrecortada y chocaba en mi oído, en tanto yo mordisqueaba su cuello. Un par de segundos más tarde, la estampé contra la pared sin llegar a hacerle daño y volví a atrapar sus rojizos labios en un beso un tanto más apasionado —si es que eso era posible—, succioné su labio inferior y en respuesta ella mordió el mío. Dejé sus labios y me separé lo menos posible, para retirar su blusa y lanzarla lejos. Besé el nacimiento de sus senos, en tanto una de mis manos se deshacía del molesto sostén. En cuanto quedaron expuestos, Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir mi boca succionar uno de sus ellos, en tanto el otro, era masajeado por mi mano.

La posición comenzaba a dificultarme un poco las cosas, así que sin dejar de besarla, caminé a su habitación hasta llegar a su cama y la dejé ahí. Retiré mi pantalón a toda velocidad, para después hacer lo mismo con el de ella. Estaba tan hermosa, que mi corazón no dejaba de latir a toda prisa. Es mucho más exquisita de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar. La besé una vez más, nunca me cansaría de su delicioso sabor. Me empujó a un costado y se posó sobre mí, la miré fijamente y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Acarició mi pecho con sus manos, hasta posarlas sobre el borde del elástico de mi bóxer, para después bajarlo con cierta ansiedad. En cuento vio mi erección, pasó su lengua por sus labios y sonreí altaneramente. Llevé mis manos a sus bragas y sin que lo previera, las arranqué. Ahora ambos estábamos totalmente desnudos, podía sentir las palpitaciones de mi miembro… estaba ansioso por internarse en ella. Sakura se inclinó y pasó su lengua por la punta de mi pene, un gruñido escapó de mi boca, podía ver sus orbes jades brillar con un toque de deseo. La atraje a mí y la besé nuevamente en tanto la dejaba debajo nuevamente. Ya habría tiempo para orales, ahora lo único que deseaba era hundirme en ella. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con deliciosa fogosidad, podía sentir mi cuerpo arder de pasión y lujuria.

Un momento después me separé a regañadientes y me levanté para buscar en mi cartera un condón, me lo puse rápidamente para después volver a la cama y —una vez ahí— coloqué la punta de mi pene en su entrada, la cual ya estaba más que lista para recibirme. La penetré de una sola estocada, al instante su cuerpo se curveó y me abrazó fuertemente, comencé a moverme en tanto mi boca succionaba, mordía y lamía sus pezones. Sus gemidos eran fuertes, me excitaba más con tan solo escucharla. Entonces volvió a girar y sin romper la penetración, quedó a horcadas sobre mí… se lanzó a besar y lamer mi cuello en tanto se movía de manera deliciosa; mis manos acariciaron sus piernas, su cintura, sus senos, su trasero, toda ella me estaba volviendo loco. Volvimos a girar y aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos y por suerte, era lo único que se escuchaba. Enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura al tiempo en que sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda. Estábamos a punto de llegar… y un par de segundos después, ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo, emitió un fuerte grito mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi piel.

Tenía curiosidad por saber con quien había aprendido ella a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero deseché la duda, no quería matar a quien sea que hubiese estado antes de mí. Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, la atraje a mí y ella colocó su cabeza en mi pecho. Había mucho para decir, pero no era el momento. Ya sería mañana.

—o—o—o—

La luz del sol comenzó a ser molesta, así que me tallé los ojos e intenté acostumbrar a mis ojos a la brillante luz. Intenté moverme, pero un par de brazos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura, me quedé quieta y como si se tratara de una película, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí de golpe. El aire dejó mis pulmones. ¡Joder! Había tenido relaciones, _con Sasuke_. Me obligué a respirar y luché por calmarme, no era el momento para un ataque de pánico. Empujé suavemente una de sus manos y me puse de pie, me aseguré de que seguía dormido y tomé mi neceser para correr al baño.

Una vez que me vi lejos de su presencia, llevé una mano a mi corazón y volví a respirar. Había perdido el juicio completamente y no sabía exactamente el motivo. Bueno, era consiente de que Sasuke me gustaba —_y mucho_—, pero ese no era causa suficiente como para brincar a la cama con él a la primer oportunidad. Yo no era ese tipo de chica, ¿ahora qué pensaría él de mí?

Caminé a la ducha y abrí el grifo, el agua comenzó a correr y cuando estuvo templada, me metí para dejar que el líquido se llevara mis angustias. No estaba arrepentida, pero ¡vamos! Sasuke ni es mi novio aún. ¿Y si ahora que obtuvo sexo, deja de interesarse en mí?, no estoy segura de poder soportarlo. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, la posibilidad de ser rechazada dolía mucho. ¡Como fui tan idiota!, un segundo estaba eufórica por haber ganado, al siguiente quería arrancarle a esa zorra sus cabellos rojos sólo por el hecho de tocar a Sasuke y un momento después, anhelaba que sus manos me tocaran con urgencia en todos los lugares posibles.

_Tranquila Sakura_, me repetí mentalmente. _Sasuke no te haría eso, ¿o si?_

¡Que sabía yo, si apenas lo conocía!

Me duché a toda velocidad y me apresuré a envolver una toalla a mí alrededor. Estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque aún mi corazón latía como si hubiese corrido el maratón. Una vez que regresé a mi habitación él aún dormía, caminé a uno de mis muebles, tomé un par de ropa interior y me la coloqué casi torpemente. Saqué una de mis blusas y me la puse, seguida de un par de pantalones. Comencé a cepillar mi cabello y le eché un vistazo al reloj, se hacía tarde así que me paré a un costado de la cama y moví a Sasuke.

—Ey, es hora de que te muevas, debemos trabajar.

Gruñó y me removió perezosamente, parpadeó confundido y me miró.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Faltan quince minutos para la hora de entrada, así que corre.

Me giré para continuar alistándome, escuché como se levantaba y se encaminaba al baño. Una vez que cerró la puerta solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Él no dijo nada, ¿eso era una mala señal, o una buena?, ¡los nervios me estaban aniquilando!

Cuando estuve lista, tomé mis cosas y salí para conseguir un poco de leche. Mientras la bebía, apareció el motivo de mi tormento enfundado en ropa limpia, era demasiado atractivo para ser cierto. Evité su mirada y sentí como se colocaba delante de mí.

—¿Te pasa algo?

_¿Qué si me pasaba algo?,_ lo miré y quise abofetearlo. ¡Claro que me pasaba algo!

—¿Qué soy para ti, Sasuke? —pregunté dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—, ¿Una más o algo para un rato? ¿Qué?

Me observó fijamente y quise golpearlo.

—No eres una más —murmuró seriamente—, eres absolutamente _mía_.

Colocó una de sus manos en mi cabeza y eliminó la distancia que nos separaba, para besarme. Al instante me relajé, sus palabras parecían honestas, así que me permití creerle.

—¿Eso significa que somos novios? —pregunté una vez que me soltó.

—La primera que he tenido y la última —explicó—, deberías estar feliz.

Dicho eso me tomó de la mano y me guió a la salida. Una sensación de gozo inundó mi pecho y sonreí. Esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Ahora es mío, ¿Quién lo diría?

—

Cerca del medio día, el lugar estaba medianamente habitado. Yo estaba en la barra al igual que Sasuke, le sonreía tímidamente cada que podía y luchaba por no sonrojarme con la misma frecuencia. Aún no podía terminar de asimilar que ahora éramos pareja, era raro. Un instante lo odiaba con fuerza y ahora ya no. ¿Será que es cierto que polos opuestos se atraen?, ¿O que del odio al amor hay solo un paso?, sea como fuese, estaba feliz.

—Una cerveza, por favor —le sonreí al sujeto y rápidamente se la entregué, tomé el billete que me dio y lo coloqué en la caja registradora.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de sonreírle a todos los tipos a los que atiendes? —el furioso gruñido de Sasuke me sorprendió. Lo miré y parecía que hablaba en serio.

—No sé de que me hablas.

—Llevas haciéndolo toda la mañana y es suficiente.

Lo miré con diversión, pero eso parecía empeorar su estado de ánimo, así que lo tomé de la mano y lo guié al otro extremo deshabitado de la barra.

—Si lo hago es por amabilidad —expliqué—, además, la sonrisa que traigo hoy es gracias a ti, así que deberías estar orgulloso.

Su expresión se suavizó.

—Hmph.

Se giró y regresó a sus tareas de antes. Estaba celoso y era adorable.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, cuando finalizó nuestro turno, compramos algo de comida y nos encerramos en el dormitorio para ver una película. No me parecía que él fuese del tipo que disfrutan de ver una peli en tranquilidad y me sentí orgullosa de poder disfrutar de esa parte de él. Sus brazos estuvieron todo el tiempo a mí alrededor, eso me hacía sentir tranquila y protegida. Repentinamente sentí como comenzaba a colocar besos en mi cuello y en mi hombro, cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación. Estaba por girarme para besarlo, cuando el ruido de mi teléfono nos interrumpió. Lo saqué de mi pantalón y sonreí al ver el nombre de mi hermano en la pantalla.

—Obito —saludé contenta al tiempo en que le bajaba el volumen a la televisión.

—_Hermanita_ —dijo a modo de saludo—, _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?_

—Perfecto —murmuré viendo a Sasuke de soslayo—, ¿Y allá? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

La risa de mi hermano llenó el auricular.

—_Haré una fiesta el próximo fin de semana y debes venir_ —explicó—, _serás mi esclava eterna si me fallas._

—Ah, que es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? —comenté a modo de broma—, te haces viejo —me burlé.

—_Viejos los arboles y viven miles de años_ —soltó una carcajada y me uní a él.

—Bueno, debo pedir permiso en el trabajo, pero no creo que haya problema así que cuenta conmigo.

—_Bien, puedes venir con Sasori, ¿él aún vive allá, no?_ —borré la sonrisa del rostro y aclaré mi garganta.

—Si, pero él y yo no somos amigos ahora… —murmuré—, es una larga historia.

—_Suenas seria_ —dijo—, _¿Te hizo algo?, si es así, lo mataré._

—Tranquilo, alguien más se ocupó de las amenazas.

—_Debo darle las gracias._

—Quizá lo hagas —le dije—, bueno tengo que colgar, pero nos vemos en unos días, te quiero.

—_Igual hermanita, cuídate._

Guardé el teléfono y me enfrenté a la mueca de confusión de Sasuke. Le expliqué que era mi hermano y que nos estaba invitando a su fiesta de cumpleaños, le pregunté si me acompañaría y asintió. Esperaba que Asuma no nos pusiera muchas trabas para saltarnos el trabajo durante el fin de semana.

Estaba nerviosa o más que eso, una parte de mí pensaba que era demasiado pronto para llevar a Sasuke a casa, pero la otra decía ¿Por qué no?, después de todo durante más de dos meses compartimos todo, así que no debía ser tan incómodo ni nada y ahora él era mi novio. Esperaba lo mejor de ésta relación, no quería salir herida.

—o—o—o—

Los días pasaron volando y repentinamente ya era sábado, decir que estaba de mal humor, era quedarse corto. Parecía que había caído en un espiral grave de bipolaridad. Me sentía —casi— feliz y tranquilo cuando estaba con Sakura, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando me detenía a pensar, me invadían algunas malditas inseguridades. Jamás había tenido una relación seria en la vida y realmente esperaba que nada lo arruinara. Existían algunas razones por las cuales estabas así y se podría decir que la principal era que aún no le contaba a Sakura nada sobre mi familia. Ella conocía a mi hermano, pero nada más, no sabe cuales fueron los motivos por los cuales me mandaron a Tokio. Eso incluía mujeres, alcohol, carreras y una familia adinerada con la que esperaba no tener que lidiar pronto. No imaginaba cual sería su reacción una vez que conociera todo eso.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en un su pueblo natal: Konoha. Ella continuaba confiando en mí y no estaba recibiendo nada a cambio, debía hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa, una señora de cabellos castaños nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Miré alrededor y no parecía la gran cosa, y sorprendentemente no me importó, al contario, sentí la necesidad de darle lo mejor a Sakura de ahora en adelante.

—¡Sakura! —gritó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te he extrañado mamá —contestó sonriente, una vez que se separaron, me tomó de la mano—. Quiero presentarte a Sasuke mamá, es mi… novio.

—¿Novio? —su mamá parpadeó incrédula—, ¡Ya era hora! —se lanzó a abrazarme como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Me quedé quieto y luché por no mirarla feo, no era personal pero odiaba las muestras de afecto efusivas, sobre todo de extraños.

—Mucho gusto —dije seriamente.

—Eres tan guapo —casi gritó sonriente la señora. Sakura la alejó de mí.

—Mamá deja de avergonzarme —farfulló sonrojada—, ¿Dónde está papá y Obito?

—Tu padre trabaja y tu hermano fue por unos víveres, no tardará.

—Muero por ver a ese granuja —comentó sonriente.

Su madre nos guió al interior de la casa y las seguí con ambas maletas. Lo único que sabía hasta el momento, es que su hermano estaba tomándose unos meses de descanso antes de regresar a la universidad y finalizar su carrera. Eso y que eran muy unidos.

Subimos las escaleras y nos detuvimos en una puerta que tenía escrito: "Sakura" con letras rosadas. Ella abrió la puerta y dejé su maleta sobre la cama, era un lugar con algunas figuras rosadas y muchas fotos adornando las paredes. Muy típico de ella.

—Te quedarás en la habitación de al lado, con mi hermano, espero no te moleste —dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía.

—Hmph.

—¿Sabes?, a veces ese ruidito tuyo me provoca el golpearte —dijo antes de jalarme lejos de su habitación.

—Sería divertido que lo intentaras.

Me dio un codazo y abrió la siguiente puerta, ésta estaba un tanto más… _abarrotada_ de cosas. Había trofeos, cuadros, libros regados, y las paredes estaban adornadas por imágenes de autos. Era algo estresante de ver, me recordaba a la habitación de Naruto.

—Aquí es.

—¡Sakura! —alguien gritó y supuse sería su hermano, ya que la abrazó con fuerza y la elevó por los aires sonrientemente.

Si, definitivamente me recordaba al idiota de Naruto.

—Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo ella una vez que la soltó—, él es…

—¿Sasuke Uchiha, cierto? —interrumpió su hermano y me congelé, ¿Cómo sabía él mi nombre?—. ¡Te conozco!, he visto reportajes tuyos en el periódico.

—¿A sí? —intervino Sakura curiosa.

—¡Si! —casi gritó su hermano—, es un gran corredor, es el mejor de su ciudad… aunque olvidé que ciudad es —dijo alborotando su cabello.

Tragué saliva, él me conocía. Mierda. Esperaba que fuese lo único que supiera de mí y que no metiera más la pata.

Sakura me miró curiosa y sonrío.

—No sabía que eras tan…_ famoso_.

Parece que la verdad saldría más rápido a la luz de lo que pensé.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, la vida me absorbe.

Les agradezco por tenerme paciencia y leerme siempre que pueden. Éste mes es Sasusaku o algo así ¿no? Jaja así que en vista de que Kishimoto no nos da lo que merecemos, trato de compensarlo escribiendo.

Mañana sábado es mi cumpleaños :3 así que ¿Qué tal si me dejan un lindo comen como regalo?

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
